Remembrances
by NaYmCo
Summary: En un mundo lleno de dolor, violencia, asesinatos y muerte por por todos lados, Nanoha se enfrenta al peor de los sufrimientos vividos por la historia de la humanidad. Fate sin embargo, será la encargada de hacer que eso se haga realidad, para averiguar, hasta que punto la chica de ojos azules aguantará. AU NanoFate.
1. Prólogo

_**N/A:** Bueno no tengo mucho que decir respecto a esta historia, sólo que no es lo que siempre han leído. He escrito lo que me ha salido y lo que tenía prometido desde hace mucho tiempo. En verdad la historia original no iba a ir a así. Pero me puse a pensar y finalmente creí conveniente mejor hacerla de este modo. Espero que les guste y la disfruten. _

_Además quiero anunciar que estoy haciendo un pequeño curso de escritura, para todos aquellos que aún no saben bien como empezar y de donde tomar ideas. Pueden pasarse por el link tansolopalabras punto com. O por mangateca punto es. Disgruten._

_Capítulo dedicado a alguien que hace poco me dijo que se iba a ver como viejecita esperando por el. Para ti, ahora te demuestro que no hizo falta esperar tanto._

_Saludos._

* * *

Odio... algo que ensombrece el alma de las personas. Los vuelve diferente e incluso, pueden llegar a enloquecer. Se enferman, y no les deja ver más allá de lo que tienen delante. No naces con ello y sin embargo, su fuerza se contagia. Es tan grande y poderoso que ni el mismo infinito se compara con su atracción.

La mancha del odio ennegrece los corazones y pasa de uno a otro, como el virus más corrosivo de la existencia.

Si desde pequeño te inyectan esta atrocidad, ya estás perdido. Nada podría combatirlo y eso fue lo que le pasó a nuestra protagonista.

Fate era una mujer, que desde niña sus padres le enseñaron a odiar a los judíos. Para ella eran peor incluso que una rata, y debía ser avergonzada, castigada e inclusive aniquilada.

Su padre siempre había sido un ferviente seguidor del Führer. Desde los inicios de su partido, lo apoyó y siguió hasta que aquel personaje, que en un principio parecía poca cosa, acabó convirtiéndose en el canciller de Alemania.

Fate desde niña había sido entrenada en el arte de la guerra, y era una estratega nata. Fue nombrada comandante de las 'SS'. Fue la que tuvo mucho que ver en la idea de trasladar a los judíos a una zona concreta. Pero antes de todo eso, Hitler comenzó con su invasión en Varsovia, Polonia. Las fuerzas armadas de ese país eran realmente débiles. Tan sólo un mes bastó para conseguir su rendición. La primera victoria de lo que sería la conquista alemana.

Fate tenía apellido italiano, por su padre, pero ella nació y se creció en Austria. Vio a su familia perecer por culpa de la pobreza, que la anterior guerra había causado. La tasa del paro era demasiado alta, mientras, los judíos se enriquecían a costa de ellos. Su familia siempre tuvo una gran amistad con Adolf, cuando aún ni era conocido ni nadie sabía de él. Éste tenía mucho aprecio por Fate, la veía como el futuro de una Alemania, rica y poderosa. La mirada de la niña, estaba repleta de odio, y eso hacía que el Führer se sintiera orgulloso.

Hitler creó el partido nacionalista obrero alemán. Y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo. Creó un campo especializado para jóvenes alemanes, donde les enseñarían a ser soldados desde una temprana edad. Y donde Fate siempre quiso entrar desde que tenía uso de razón. El canciller prometió a su país que no volverían a pasar nunca más hambre, para ello privó a los judíos de prácticamente todos sus derechos como personas, pues para él y sus séquitos no eran humanos.

Y con esa idea Fate fue creciendo, y se crió en una casa en la que sólo se hablaba de ello. El odio llenó su corazón y su alma, lo respiraba a cada paso que daba. Dormía en su sangre y sus venas, en cada poro de su piel.

El padre de la niña no tuvo hijos, pero recibió la bendición de una niña que pronto sería la propia condena de los judíos personificada. Fue reclutada desde muy joven por las juventudes hitlerianas, donde la adiestraron intensamente. Su entrenamiento en el campamento fue duro y exhausto, pero la muchacha respondió con una fuerza jamás vista, destacando por encima de los más de ocho millones de reclutas.

En 1938, se graduó con honores y fue nombrada comandante de las 'SS'. Su temperamento e inteligencia, su odio a los judíos, le dio fama entre los soldados. Admirada por todos, su oficial en jefe la enviaría a la misión de trasladar a todos los judíos a las gueto, en Varsovia. Así comienza la historia de Fate Testarossa.

* * *

_**Remembrances.**_

_**I**_

_por Naymco._

* * *

Me perteneces Fate, tu sentimiento por mi, me hace sentir orgulloso. Lo llevas en todo tu ser, en tu sangre, recorriendo tus venas y quemándote en ira. Sí... me gusta. A ti también sé que te gusta llevarme dentro de ti. Te protejo de esas ratas para que no te contagien con su hedor.

Sí... me gusta ver como hacen sus cuerpos agonizantes, mientras ven la muerte llegar. Su sangre esparcida por el suelo.

Eres sublime, Fate Testarossa.

Tal vez no me he presentado, mi nombre es 'Odio' y os narraré la dulce historia de la venganza. Me encontré con ella cuando apenas tenía 3 años. Su padre le decía que los judíos eran ratas, que no eran seres humanos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que pasó aquello. Había estado estudiando en una escuela pública, cerca de su casa. En ella nada más entrar aquel día vio a varios de esos animales. Parece que les habían trasladado desde otro colegio, y ahora estudiarían allí.

Para ese entonces Fate tenía diez años, y a la hora del recreo esos tres judíos salieron con los demás a jugar a la pelota. Fate sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil viendo como los demás compañeros de raza aria, se mezclaban con ellos. Era realmente asqueroso.

Mi preciosa niña de ojos carmesí, ellos pagarán, sólo aguarda un poco más.

A la finalización de las clases, Fate siguió a uno de los tres niños. El que más repugnante le pareció. El muchacho tomó por un callejón para acortar la llegada a su casa.

Grave error...

"¡Judío!" exclamó mi niña con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

El chico paró en seco, su respiración se entrecortó y su pequeño cuerpo se giró tembloroso.

"Judío..." Repitió Fate, pero ahora en un susurro.

Aquel ser no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Se quedó paralizado.

"Responde, rata asquerosa" dijo ella.

Se acercó a él y le metió un empujón. El chico cayó al suelo y quedó sentado.

"¿Por qué me llamas así?" preguntó él.

Fate observaba los azules ojos del chico, y explotó en cólera.

¡Ah! Que sensación tan agradable cuando ella le agarró del pelo, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta un montículo de tierra cercano.

"No debes estar aquí, manchas mi vista." Respondió ella.

Su tono de voz cambió radicalmente. Ahora era más oscura y maligna. El niño pataleaba y agarraba la mano que Fate aún tenia en su pelo. Pero no lograba zafarse.

Sí... la adrenalina, tu corazón late muy precipitado, y hasta el color de tus ojos se han vuelto más oscuros. Sí Fate... sí... aliméntame... sacia mi apetito.

¡MÁTALO!

Empujó al muchacho contra el suelo y tomó una piedra, con la que comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza. Él forcejeaba como podía al recibir semejantes golpes. Hasta que pronto dejó de moverse. La sangre salpicaba la cara de la niña, el suelo... sus manos y su ropa. Sus ojos abiertos disfrutaban con la visión de ver el cuerpo ya sin vida, de aquel sucio judío.

Fue glorioso, Fate... glorioso.

Esa sería la primera vez que ella mataría. La primera vez que sentiría el placer macabro de eliminar a una rata. Cuando llegó a su casa, el padre al verla, la miró con asombro.

"Padre..." susurró mientras le miraba fijamente. "Ahora hay una sucia rata menos." dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

Le contó todo y él no salía de su sorpresa. Había creado a la persona perfecta.

"Muy bien hecho, hija mía." puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, acariciando su rubia cabellera. "De hecho, no volverás nunca más a ese mugriento sitio." comentó con orgullo. "A partir de mañana irás al campamento de las juventudes hitlerianas" terminó explicando.

La cara de Fate, se iluminó. Había deseado ir desde que tenía uso de razón. Jamás alguien tan joven había entrado allí. Mas Fate era una niña prodigiosa y además me tenía a mí. Ingresó allí con diez años y llevaría un entrenamiento especial. Mucho más intenso que cualquier otro recluta. A ella le enseñarían a ser una autentica líder. Crecí junto a ella y vi como era capaz con tan sólo doce años, a montar y usar cualquier tipo de arma. Desde la más simple a la más compleja. Su físico era tremendamente resistente, y su fuerza interior única. Pero su verdadero don era la estrategia. Era capaz de recrear una simulación perfecta para invadir un país.

Maravilloso Fate... me haces sentir muy feliz.

Los informes hablaban por si solos de su grandeza. Hasta el Führer estaba enterado de su entrenamiento. Era sin duda alguna, el mayor orgullo para él. Lo que siempre supo que pasaría.

Después de ese campamento, Fate ingresó en varias academias especializadas, para liderar en cualquier situación. Y después de mucho trabajo y más de catorce años, la niña se hizo mujer. Se graduaba con honores y a partir de ahora vestiría el uniforme de las 'SS'.

Fue nombrada comandante. Un precioso traje negro lleno de galones y algunas medallas, con la característica banda roja, y el símbolo nazi, la hacía imponer aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y así comenzó con la misión que su oficial en jefe, le encomendó.

.

* * *

_29 de septiembre de 1939. Varsovia._

Las tropas alemanas entraban al país después de una rendición incondicional. Fate llegaría tres días después de la conquista para poner orden en las calles. Un vehículo negro se aproximó a un enorme edificio que había sido tomado por las fuerzas alemanas, como centro de mando. De él bajó una elegante mujer rubia de ojos carmesí. Las medallas de su uniforme negro, destacaban con su brillo por donde pasara. Observó un momento el lugar. Varios soldados se habían quedado firmes al verla. Respiró profundamente el aire de la victoria y se enorgulleció, de que su país venciera de forma tan aplastante.

A partir de ahora tendría mucho trabajo, querían mermar a los judíos de ese país, y para ello comenzaron diferenciándolos de los demás. Una banda blanca con una estrella de David en azul, sería la manera de mantenerlos controlados. Luego la normativa, les prohibía drásticamente, entrar en cualquier local, pasear por los parques e incluso caminar por las aceras.

Eran perros y debían ser tratados como tal. Los días se fueron sucediendo, todo marchaba normal. Incluso comenzó a dar paseos por las tardes para tomar el aire. Era fascinante la forma tan elegante de andar que tenía. El uniforme parecía haber nacido sólo para ella, lo llevaba además, con orgullo.

Aquel día ya habían casi terminado con el papeleo, de lo que sería el traslado de todos los judíos de la ciudad a las guetos.

Esa tarde llovía débilmente, y llevaba una larga gabardina del mismo color que el traje. Los soldados al verla se ponían firmes ante su presencia. No sólo era atrayente sino también imponía de tal forma, que hasta los civiles polacos les infligía miedo.

"Soldado" dijo Fate observando a varios judíos cerca de un parque.

"¡A sus ordenes, mi comandante!" exclamó el muchacho, sacando pecho y clavando los talones en el suelo.

"Acompáñeme" ordenó ella.

El soldado la siguió, hasta llegar al lado del pequeño grupo de personas. Veamos si este chico está hecho para esto, Fate.

La mirada de la rubia se clavó en la de aquellas ratas, de fingidos ojos claros.

"Esta zona no es para judíos." comentó en un tono sereno, al tiempo que se sacaba uno de sus guantes.

Golpeó a uno de ellos con aquella prenda en la cara. Éste pasó su mano para aliviar el dolor que le produjo. Los otros dos dieron un paso atrás, y el golpeado se agacho un poco. La mirada de Fate estaba fulminándolos.

"Escoria, habéis incumplido una de las principales reglas." dijo la rubia con ira. Agarró la banda blanca de uno de ellos y la arrancó. "Además no llevas la banda blanca..." susurró mirando fijamente a los tres hombres, que se habían quedado de piedra.

"Suplicad por vuestras vidas, ratas." habló el soldado al lado izquierdo de Fate, mientras le pegaba a uno de ellos con la culata del fusil que cargaba.

Éste se agachó del dolor, cayendo al suelo. Los civiles al ver lo que sucedía cambiaban de lado de la calle, alarmados y sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

Pronto otro grupo de las 'SS' se acercó por si necesitaban ayuda.

"Mira... es la comandante Testarossa." Susurró uno de ellos a sus compañeros, con sorpresa.

Sin más la rubia sacó la pistola de la funda y le voló la cabeza a uno de ellos. La bala la vi entrar, hasta escuché su cráneo romperse y salir por el otro lado. Le había levantado la tapa de los sesos literalmente.

Precioso, Fate.

"Ahora tú soldado" dijo la comandante.

El muchacho miró a los dos que quedaban, ambos agachados agarrando una de las botas de Fate y suplicando por sus vidas.

"Me están manchando las botas, ¿a qué esperas?" preguntó mirando al soldado.

Finalmente apuntó con su fusil y mato a otro. El que quedaba temblaba de miedo, y echó a correr en un reflejo por salvar su vida.

"Id a por el, y que sepa quienes somos." ordenó al grupo de militares que acababa de llegar.

Todos ellos se pusieron firmes y corrieron tras el judío hasta alcanzarlo. Sin suerte para él acabó como los demás.

Las risas de los soldados, retumbaban en la calle. Los civiles polacos miraban de reojo la atrocidad con la que trataban a esos seres. Pero a los alemanes les daba igual, jamás los verían como ellos, porque su raza tampoco era del todo pura.

.

* * *

_16 de octubre de 1940. Varsovia._

El sonido de pisadas y carros, llenaban las calles. Una fila de judíos en total silencio, caminaban en la misma dirección. Ricos, pobres, todos iban a un mismo lugar. Eran sacados de sus casas a la fuerza. Recogían sus pertenencias más valiosas, y comenzaba el día de la deportación a las guetos de Varsovia.

"Vamos, recojan todo. Rápido." dijo un soldado de las 'SS' mirando con asco, a la familia que tenía delante.

Aquella era una casa de judíos ricos, sin duda. Las molduras del techo, los muebles caros y otros objetos decoraban aquel lugar. El hombre de mayor edad miraba las fotografías de su familia, sin saber cuál tomar.

"Shiro, deja ya de mirar eso y termina de recoger." susurró una mujer de pelirroja cabellera, al que parecía ser su marido.

Este agarró una de ellas y la llevó con cuidado a la maleta, aún abierta. Pasos apresurados subían la escalera. Más militares llegaban.

"!Vamos, no tenemos todo el día, judíos asquerosos¡" exclamó el de más alto rango.

Éste se acercó a un muchacho joven y tiró de su brazo. Lo empujó para que se diera más prisa. Los otros soldados comenzaron a reír. Pero la joven pelirroja que había a su lado, le ayudó a levantarse.

"Dejen de hacer estas cosas." comentó con cara de enfado.

"Ah... una judía valiente." dijo otro de los soldados. " Terminad de recoger de una vez, sino quieres morir antes de llegar a tu 'nuevo hogar'" rió sádicamente.

La joven muchacha, terminó de cerrar su maleta y corrió con sus padres y hermanos. Al salir del edificio, se quedaron atónitos viendo como miles de sus hermanos, caminaban por aquella calle. Uno de los soldados una vez más les dio un empujón para que se unieran a la cola.

"Nanoha... no te separes." comentó la mujer mayor, con el mismo color de cabello.

Cada uno sostenía una maleta, a excepción del padre, que llevaba dos. La muchacha de ojos azules y pelo cobrizo, no tendría más de veinte años, pero era la más joven de entre ellos. Todos andaban al paso de la fila. Varios días antes, les llegaba el comunicado en el periódico, donde salía el mapa de lo que sería su nuevo hogar por algún tiempo.

Soldados de las 'SS' caminaban a ambos lados a una distancia prudente. Pero a Nanoha le llamó la atención uno en particular. Una mujer alta y hermosa, de cabello rubio y un color de ojos extraño. Llevaba ropa militar negra, con una gabardina del mismo color. Se notaba que era de mayor grado que los demás. Ésta iba con una pistola en la mano, y no tardó nada en usarla, contra un pobre muchacho que se había salido de la cola.

El chico gritaba el nombre de sus padres, pues se había perdido. Los soldados lo agarraron, sin aguantar el jaleo que éste estaba montando. Nanoha paró la marcha un segundo y vio la tremenda frialdad de aquella mujer rubia y ojos carmesí. Cuando el chico se arrodilló delante de ella, implorando porque le ayudara a encontrar a su familia.

Juntó sus manos rezando cuando la rubia apuntó a su cabeza. El disparo alarmó a todos los judíos que comenzaron a correr. Todos menos Nanoha que se había quedado mirando con odio a la mujer. Ésta la observó un segundo, como sino hubiera pasado nada. La miró fijamente a los ojos y la pelirroja creyó que su corazón se pararía.

La comandante caminó lentamente hacía la muchacha.

"¿Y tú? ¿También te has perdido?" dijo apuntando su pistola a la cabeza de Nanoha.

La muchacha aún paralizada negó con la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban. Se había quedado pálida al ver todo aquel acto.

¿Cómo era posible, tanta maldad? Sus ojos son muy tristes. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fría? Pensó.

"Si no te has perdido, continúa tu marcha. A no ser que quieras morir, judía." comentó aún sin dejar de apuntar su arma.

De fondo una voz comenzó a llamarla desesperada. Su madre no quería que nada pasara, y fue a por ella corriendo. La agarró del brazo, pero la mirada de Fate la tenía totalmente atrapada al igual que la rubia, que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y sin saber por qué. Se iba alejando agarrada de la madre, pero sus miradas nunca dejaron de verse, hasta que la lejanía era demasiado para poder divisarse.

El cielo ya estaba nublado, y fue cuando comenzó a llover. El agua de la lluvia comenzó a formar pequeños ríos de sangre, que acabarían en las alcantarillas. Y así pasó aquel día tan horrible. Más ahora al llegar a su destino, donde unas enormes puertas se abrían. Muros de tres menos, con cristales y alambres al final de estos, se volverían su encierro y a la vez su libertad.

Llegaron a uno de las estancias, donde aquella familia viviría. Apenas una habitación y una cocina. Paredes tan grises como las nubes.

"¿Cómo vamos a vivir aquí?" dijo el padre.

Agotados, miraban el lugar, con apenas unos muebles rotos y una lámpara en el techo.

Sin embargo, para la joven pelirroja, aquello era lo de menos. En esos momento no se podía quitar de la cabeza la mirada fría y triste de aquella comandante. La manera en la que la miró sin dudar un segundo en disparar. Se sintió terrorificamente débil ante la posibilidad de morir si la volviera a ver.

Esta vez, no se detendría. Lo mejor sería no encontrarla nunca más.

Sí... eso sería lo mejor.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, probablemente subiré el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene. Saludos y suerte._


	2. Guetos I

_**N/A:** Espero disfruten la historia, como yo al escribirla._

_Ni mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Tampoco la historia basada en ésta sobre el terrible Holocausto._

* * *

**Remembrances**

_**II. Gueto I**_

_por Naymco_

* * *

la vida de Nanoha había sido tranquila y llena de felicidad. Desde pequeña fue la alegría de la casa. Siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con una palabra de ánimo para su familia y amigos. Estudió en el colegio público más cercano a su casa, junto con sus dos mejores amigas, Suzuka y Arisa.

Desde siempre estuvieron juntas. Miraban curiosas como la vida transformaba sus cuerpos en jóvenes mujeres.

Suzuka quería estudiar arquitectura, y Arisa quería dedicarse a la administración de empresas, para poder ayudar al negocio familiar. Nanoha sin embargo, prefería ayudar enseñando historia a chicos como ella. La pelirroja de ojos azules, quería ser profesora.

Su corazón era dulce y lleno de amor. Cargado de esperanza, sin un atisbo de odio en él.

**Mas esto duró menos de lo que pensaba...**

El día en el que los alemanes hacían su entrada en Varsovia, un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Observaba las tropas nazis, golpeando fuertemente los pies en el suelo, y entonando su canción de victoria.

Sus amigas y ella, así como otros ciudadanos, miraban atónitos todo aquello. El cielo gris, gritaba por llover. Pareciera que el mundo se iba apagando mientras aquellos militares entraban en Varsovia. La gente que paseaba se encontraban sorprendidos y corrían. Se apartaban para observar bien lo que ocurría. Aunque en la radio y periódicos salía la información de que su país había perdido la guerra, no se percataban realmente de lo que pasaría, hasta que vieron la marcha victoriosa de los alemanes apresando su mundo.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Varsovia había sido una próspera ciudad, hasta que dieron el anuncio de que Alemania había ganado la batalla contra Polonia. Nadie realmente quería creer, que ese país ganara a pesar de haber recibido varios bombardeos.

**Nadie pensó que lo que iba a pasar, cambiaría el curso de la historia por siempre.**

Para los ciudadanos judíos de aquella ciudad, todo parecía un sueño, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a ver las atrocidades que los nazis cometían a su paso.

Comenzaron con los decretos para los judíos. El primero de ellos, les obligaba a llevar un brazalete blanco con la estrella de David en azul. Luego empezarían a cerrar los negocios de estos. Todo les fueron arrebatados, incluida su ciudadanía.

Los padres de Nanoha, de toda la vida habían llevado una pequeña cafetería. La pelirroja observaba como soldados de las 'SS' sacaban a rastras a su propio padre, que se negaba rotundamente a abandonarla.

Aquel local, de un tamaño mediano, había sido el lugar de desayuno para muchos. No era demasiado grande, con algunas mesas, sillas y una larga barra desde la puerta al fondo de la estancia. Tras ella gran cantidad de bebidas y máquinas para abastecer las necesidades de una cafetería. Momoko, su esposa, se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para preparar algunos dulces y venderlos desde temprano. Eran famosos por su delicada combinación de sabores.

En las tardes lluviosas, la gente siempre pedía un pedazo de pastel y un chocolate caliente para calentar el cuerpo. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de los alemanes, todo aquello comenzaría a ser tan sólo un sueño o una ilusión, de lo que una vez fue.

Nanoha veía desde afuera, junto a su madre, como aquellos soldados obligaban a su padre a salir. Aquellos hombres, si se les podía llamar así, no se molestaron ni en mirarle a la cara, cuando uno de ellos sacó su pistola de la cartuchera.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, cuando su padre por fin partía hacía la puerta, prácticamente arrastras. Momoko, una mujer con un aspecto parecido al de su hija, le rogaba que no se resistiera más.

"Por favor, Shiro..." decía angustiada a su marido.

"¡Demonios! judío asqueroso, ¿quieres morir?" sentenció uno de los nazis.

"¡Es mi negocio, no tienen ningún derecho!" exclamaba el hombre.

Los soldados comenzaron a empujarle y pegarle. Le dieron con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza para que se estuviera quieto, y parara de forcejear. Shiro cayó al suelo y los soldados con sonrisa sádica, le siguieron golpeando, con duras patadas en el estómago la cara y la espalda. El hombre quedó casi sin respiración de la tremenda paliza.

Tenía el rostro lleno de moratones y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente, debido al daño causado por la culata del arma. Finalmente lo agarraron de ambos brazos y lo soltaron en la húmeda calle.

Su mujer e hija corrieron en su ayuda. Los soldados cerraban la puerta, del único sustento para la familia de Nanoha.

"La próxima vez, no tendremos tanta paciencia, rata." soltó por último uno de los soldados, rematando al hombre con otra patada más. Él trató de ponerse en pie pero volvió a caer al suelo.

_**Eso sería nada más que la punta del iceberg...**_

* * *

Días después, Nanoha y sus amigas se dirigían a su instituto como siempre. Todo parecía extraño desde que se acercaban a éste. Compañeros que las conocían de toda la vida, ni las miraban o lo hacían de forma rara.

Aquella mañana totalmente gris, comenzaba a llover suavemente. La calle era fría, más que otras veces. El aire calaba hasta los huesos. Los edificios, así como las aceras y el empedrado de la vía, se humedecían. La niebla era suave y a lo lejos, se podía ver las figuras de otros estudiantes, cruzando la calle para llegar a clase.

Las tres muchachas caminaban extrañadas, por las miradas de los demás. ¿Pasaba algo, y no se habían enterado?

Ya frente a la institución, se podía ver un alto edificio de varias plantas, con grandes ventanas unas contiguas a otras. Era de color blanco, pero tenía muchos años y no lo habían cuidado bien. Aun así, podía verse las molduras al borde de cada piso. Aunque gris, se veía un lugar calmado y se respiraba a tiza y pizarra. Había incluso un pequeño parque que lo rodeaba, con hermosos árboles y flores de varios tipos. Otra construcción más pequeña con el techo abovedado de cristal, y con el cartel de biblioteca, quedaba justo a su lado.

Nanoha y sus amigas ya en la entrada, subían las escaleras, cuando fueron detenidas por el que había sido hasta ahora su tutor.

"Lo siento, pero ya no pueden volver a estudiar aquí." les comentó, alzando una mano frente a ellas.

Las tres jóvenes le miraron con sorpresa, para luego mirarse entre ellas.

"¿Por qué, profesor?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita Arisa." contestó señalando un cartel en la puerta, que ellas aún no habían visto.

En él decía que a partir de aquel mismo día, ningún judío podría tomar clases allí.

Las tres chicas quedaron pasmadas. La pelirroja apretó los puños, y Arisa comenzó a discutir con el hombre, al que hacía tiempo llamaban maestro.

"Pero... pero esto no es posible." Decía la de ojos verdes, aún sin creerlo.

"Señoritas, por favor, no lo compliquen más." aclaró.

"¿Es que acaso no somos personas? ¿Cuál es el problema? No lo entiendo." dijo Nanoha ahora en un tono más airado.

"No podemos aceptar judíos en esta institución." contestó. "Es el decreto que han impuesto los alemanes. No puedo hacer nada." manifestó terminantemente.

"Será mejor que se marchen, no queremos más problemas." habló una voz que provenía del interior.

La directora salió al ver el jaleo que se estaba montando. Era una persona seria, con el cabello castaño, recogido en una cola muy formal. Sus gafas bordeaban sus ojos azul cielo. Era de estatura media y vestía una chaqueta color vino, y una falda negra ajustada por debajo de las rodillas.

Los demás estudiantes, entraban sin mirar y otros se detenían a observar. Algunos bajaban la cabeza pensando, en qué mundo estaban viviendo.

La mujer comenzó a palidecer al ver algunos soldados de las 'SS' rondando por el lugar. ¿De dónde habían salido? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que el acercamiento era inminente. Los tres nazis caminaban como lo hacían casi todos, como si ellos fueran los dueños del mundo.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó uno de ellos a la directora.

Ésta se había quedado paralizada, tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

"Ninguno señor" respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

"A mí me parece que si lo hay." habló otro de ellos mirando a las muchachas.

El más alto de los tres agarró el pelo de Nanoha y lo sostuvo en su mano un momento.

"Una judía estudiante, ¿eh?" dijo con desprecio.

La joven movió la cabeza para zafarse. El alemán comenzó a reírse.

"Y encima tiene carácter." mencionó.

Éste bajó su mano a la cartuchera, y sacó su pistola.

"N... no hay ningún problema, señor." dijo ahora el profesor con miedo al ver el arma.

"Judías asquerosas, sois peor que ratas. Marchaos, aquí no hacéis nada." sentenció moviendo aquel artefacto de muerte, de un lado al otro.

Todos quedaron en un silencio aterrador. Aquel soldado dio algunos pasos y miró a Arisa un momento. Ésta se quedó casi sin respiración, cuando vio el arma subiendo lentamente hasta apuntarle a la cabeza. Nanoha y Suzuka, junto con los que les rodeaban, quedaron estupefactos.

Un tremendo y fuerte sonido rebotó por las paredes del instituto, hasta la calle de en frente. Nanoha tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos.

Fue cuando rezó. Rezó porque aquel miserable no hubiera hecho lo que ella creía. Cuando volvió la vista fue todo a cámara lenta. Arisa caía al suelo sin vida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin creer lo que estaba mirando. Su mejor amiga aún tenía la cara de espanto y la sangre manchaba su ropa. Una chaqueta marrón que ella misma le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Suzuka comenzó a chillar su nombre. Mas ésta ya no podría escucharla. La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con más fuerza.

Nanoha miró a su amiga agacharse y tomar la mano de su compañera, que yacía en el suelo bañada en aquel río de sangre, que comenzó a mezclarse con el agua del cielo. La muchacha de ojos azules, sólo escuchaba el zumbido de su corazón latiendo muy rápido. El miedo y el terror se apoderó de ella mientras su amiga, lloraba desconsolada, moviendo la mano de Arisa.

"Muévete... Arisa... le... levántate... no puedo ser, no puedes estar muerta. ¡NO!" soltó en un grito ahogado.

Las carcajadas de los soldados llenaban ahora el lugar. Aquel hombre aún con la pistola en mano, amenazó a los profesores y alumnos para que entraran, y dejaran de mirar aquel grotesco paisaje.

Finalmente se marcharon entre risas, disfrutando de lo que habían hecho.

Ya no había nada más que hacer... esa fue la primera vez que Nanoha vio a una persona morir a su lado, pero lo peor fue que justo era su mejor amiga. Crueles y malditos hombres, ¿cómo era posible que vivieran seres así?

Todo era cierto, nada de aquello era un sueño. Tampoco una pesadilla de la cual despiertas, bañado en sudor.

**Era real.**

Su amiga tirada, y bañada en aquel líquido borgoña era real.

Con el corazón desgarrado, Nanoha y su amiga, llevaron como pudieron el cuerpo de su querida amiga. Gritos y desesperación se escuchó, cuando sus padres vieron su cadáver. La pelirroja no pudo parar de llorar en días, y su amiga Suzuka, parecía haber perdido la razón.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Por qué la mataron así? Arisa tenía toda la vida por delante. Si tan sólo se hubieran ido, nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Nanoha no podía dejar de culparse día tras día, hora tras hora, segundo tras segundo. Aun parecía mentira, ¿cómo podía ser? Estaba allí a su lado y después ésta estaba muerta. Su sangre había manchado todo. La joven se dio cuenta de que ahora, esa era la realidad y debía sobrevivir como pudiera.

Su mundo de alegría y felicidad se había tornado gris, y se derrumbaba lentamente como los edificios bombardeados de Varsovia. Todo había cambiado, pero ella, no se percató hasta vivirlo aquel día.

Después de todo aquello, fue cuando una fría mirada de color carmesí apareció en su vida. Ésta la observaba como si ella ni fuera humana. La miraba como una rata que había que aniquilar.

De esa forma se sintió aquella mañana, cuando Fate le apuntaba con la pistola. Aquel arma fría pegada a su frente, le hizo recordar la muerte de su amiga. Los ojos de la rubia la sentenciaban, y por un momento creyó que acompañaría a su mejor amiga. De nuevo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al recordarlo.

Días después de ser encerrados en los guetos, Nanoha comenzó a ver aún más la cruel y dura realidad, cuando su estómago rugía del hambre. Ni sabía cuantos días llevaba malcomiendo.

¡Qué complicado se ha vuelto todo!

Cuando no has probado bocado por un tiempo, y sabes que no hay nada qué comer. Ni tan si quiera una hogaza de pan duro.

Era cruel el destino sin duda.

Te sientes débil al andar, al moverte. Sin embargo no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Su madre hacía lo que podía, tan sólo contaba con agua y alguna especia. Eso era el sustento de su familia. Pero aun así ella salía cada mañana. Aquel día Nanoha reunió algunas cosas, que en esos momentos ya eran inútiles, y los subió a un pequeño carro que su padre tenía. Lo llevaba para ver si podría vender o canjearlo por comida. Su cuerpo y el de su familia ya no podría resistir mucho más.

Algunos libros, cubiertos de plata, cuadros y otras cosas que su madre le había dado con la esperanza de sacar algo para alimentarse. Mas otros judíos vivían de un modo muy diferente, algunos habían sacado mucho dinero allí dentro.

Justo un joven muchacho, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, paseaba aquella mañana, observando una de tantas calles. La podredumbre del sitio era realmente desagradable. Algunos cadáveres aún estaban allí desde hacía días. Su carne en descomposición atraía a toda clase de parásitos. El hedor era realmente insoportable, pero la gran mayoría de ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Los alemanes, jamás pasaban por allí para sacar a los muertos, y si te habías quedado sin familia, lo más probable es que tu tumba fuera la misma acera. Por triste que pareciera, esa era la realidad. La muerte en aquel sitio estaba a la orden del día, más por hambre que otra cosa.

El chico vio un carro parado con algunos objetos que llamaron su atención. La joven al verle comenzó a hablar, intentado atraerle para venderle o intercambiarle cosas por comida, como ya hacía semanas. Aunque sin suerte.

La muchacha estaba pálida y débil, y se notaba a millas, que hacía días no comía. Aquella calle, encima no ayudaba demasiado. Había suciedad por todos sitios, gente caminando sin rumbo pidiendo limosna, y otros transeúntes que iban de un lado a otro buscando desesperados algo echarse a la boca. Frente a Nanoha había un niño de no más de diez años, casi esquelético. La observaba sentado, y sin fuerzas para moverse. La pelirroja lo miraba con lástima, pues ella tampoco podía ayudarle. Dejó su agotado cuerpo sentado sobre el carro... otro mareo más de hambre, le hacía perder la visión.

"Te compro eso." dijo el chico que llevaba rato viéndola.

Como si le hubieran dado cuerda, Nanoha se puso de pie con los ojos clavados en el joven.

"Por supuesto, señor." contestó ella, lo más enérgica que pudo.

"Mi nombre es Yuno, Yuno Scrya." aclaró el chico de forma simpática.

Éste tomó algunos libros y uno de los cuadros, que ni miró, y le dio unos cuantos billetes sin contar. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada.

¡Con aquel dinero, podía comer su familia durante una semana!

"Pe... perdona pero esto es mucho dinero..." dijo ella con la palma hacia arriba intentando devolverle el resto.

Aún teniendo mucha hambre, ella era una persona humilde y honrada. Jamás tomaría lo que no era suyo.

"Por favor... no lo rechaces." contestó él.

La chica de ojos azules, volvió a mirar los zlotys. Buscó con la mirada al muchacho, éste ya se había ido. Observó al niño que llevaba rato no la dejaba de mirar. Justo a su lado, había una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Sin pensarlo, Nanoha entró y compró pan y algo de queso. Salió y se dirigió al pobre muchacho que al verla, le sonrió como pudo.

"Toma... por favor come." le rogó la pelirroja.

El niño no podía casi ni moverse, pero al sentir el olor del queso, pudo incorporarse, lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos y mordió un pequeño pedazo. Él volvió la vista a la chica, y ésta le sonrió.

Después de eso, y aún sin creerlo agarró el carro. Casi iba corriendo para llegar a su casa. Le contó la noticia a su familia, que la miraban sorprendida a ella y al dinero.

Después de malcomer durante más de dos meses, podrían tomar algo más que agua con condimentos.

Esa misma noche su madre preparó un caldo de fideos y patatas, con pan. Todo un manjar para ellos. No comían, devoraban el plato con ansias. Parecía que todavía habían personas, que valían realmente la pena.

Pocos días después su padre, conseguía trabajar en la cafetería de la zona. No pagaban mucho, pero algo era algo. Nanoha seguía sacando su carro como cada día. En esta ocasión su hermano, quiso ayudarla y la acompañó. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que vio aparecer a alguien que deseó mil veces no encontrarse de nuevo.

_**Aquellos fríos ojos carmesí, volvieron a aparecer. Bajo ellos el uniforme negro de comandante, que destacaba su elegancia y porte.**_

En la misma calle donde ellos estaban intentando vender, un vehículo con algunos soldados y la comandante hicieron su entrada. Parecía que buscaban a alguien desde hacía varios días. Pasaron justo delante de la pelirroja. Los militares bajaron a toda prisa, y entraron en el edificio de en frente. La rubia sin embargo, salió del coche y con quietud sacó su paquete de cigarrillos. Tomó uno entre sus labios y lo encendió. Ella junto con el conductor, se quedaron a la espera. Al girarse, fue cuando vio a Nanoha y su hermano. Ambos observaban a la joven comandante. La chica de pelo cobrizo agarró la mano de Kyoya, asustada.

De nuevo comenzó a temblar y los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. La mujer de ojos carmesí, caminó despacio hasta ellos y miró con curiosidad el carro. Vio un libro que llamó su atención y lo cogió. Lo abrió y leyó un pequeño párrafo.

"**El señor es mi pastor; nada me falta. En verdes praderas me hace descansar, a las aguas tranquilas me conduce, me da nuevas fuerzas y me lleva por caminos rectos, haciendo honor a su nombre." **pronunció.

Observó fijamente los ojos de Nanoha que se había quedado nula. Su voz era tan dulce que podría embriagar al mismísimo diablo. En aquel momento parecía que todo se había detenido, hasta su corazón. La mirada de la rubia parecía que estuviera leyendo dentro de ella. Leyendo su alma.

Pero ese momento tan extraño, se rompió...

Tiró el libro al carro, y miró una vez más a Nanoha. Puso el cigarrillo en su boca y tomó una calada. Soltó el humo lentamente a la cara de la pelirroja, que se puso a toser.

"Soldat, Brennen das Auto" ordenó la comandante.

"Ja, mein Kommandant" contestó el soldado.

Sin dudar un segundo, fue al maletero del vehículo para sacar una garrafa de gasolina. Comenzó a rociarlo. La chica de pelo cobrizo y su hermano no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Aquel nazi encendió una cerilla, y la lanzó al carro que al momento comenzó a arder, junto con su contenido.

El fuego separaba a una muchacha de ojos azules, y una mujer vestida de negro que la miraba de reojo, espaldas a ella.

Nanoha intentó acercarse pero su hermano la agarró. El único que observaba era el mismo soldado que prendió lo único que a ella le quedaba, sonriendo satisfecho.

Ardía, como si su vida se consumiera con aquel carro de madera. Como si se fuera poco a poco, mientras las cenizas se iban despegando lentamente llevadas por la brisa.

"No hagas nada, Nanoha" susurró débilmente su hermano.

En medio de la desesperación y la rabia abrazó a Kyoya, cuando el resto de los soldados bajaron con varios sujetos.

"¡Son estos, mein Herr Kommandant!" exclamó uno de ellos con energía.

Pusieron a todos los hombres en fila, mirando al frente. La rubia se giró y comenzó a caminar despacio observándolos a todos. Ellos temblaban al ver a aquella mujer. Fue cuando Nanoha reconoció a uno de ellos. El muchacho que le había dado aquel dinero en días pasados y por el cual sentía un profundo agradecimiento.

"Ese chico..." susurró.

Su hermano la miró y observó al joven. No tendría más de veinte años, vestía una chaqueta y un pantalón gris oscuros, a juego con la corbata. Se podía ver sus asustados ojos verdes, a través de unas gafas pequeñas y redondeadas. Éste vio también a Nanoha y parecía pedirle auxilio con la mirada. Pero la pobre muchacha, no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

La comandante se detuvo junto frente a él y observó lo que él llevaba rato mirando. Era a la pelirroja, sin duda. Sin pensarlo más, la rubia sacó de su funda la pistola, y apunto a la cabeza del muchacho. Sin vacilar un segundo, apretó el gatillo. La bala recorrió el arma desde la base hasta salir por el cañón, destrozando la cara del joven que tenía delante.

"¡NO!" gritó la joven cerrando sus azules orbes.

Sin embargo el chico, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se desplomó en la acera. La sangre salía como una manguera de agua a presión. Manchaba y salpicaba todo a su paso. El olor a pólvora y el tremendo estallido, aún rebotaban en los oídos de Nanoha. De nuevo recordó la muerte de su amiga Arisa, de la misma forma.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, y vio fijamente a la rubia que le devolvía la mirada. Sus pupilas eran tan rojas como el líquido que bañaba aquel suelo. Envueltas en odio, la dejaban sin respiración.

¿Cuánta crueldad puede contener una persona? Se preguntaba.

Ante aquella monstruosidad, los demás hombres asustados, se agacharon con las manos en la cabeza, implorando por sus vidas. Unos eran ya hombres adultos y otros muy jóvenes para estar allí.

La pelirroja aún aterrorizada, se preguntaba qué era lo que hacían allí aquellas personas. ¿Cuál era el crimen que habían cometido para aguantar semejante brutalidad?

"töten, die Juden" sentenció la rubia volviendo la vista a los soldados.

Todos ellos sonrieron al oír la orden de su comandante. Se pusieron frente a ellos y prepararon sus fusiles.

"¡Corred judíos!" exclamó uno de los nazis, que disfrutaba viendo la desesperación, en los ojos de aquellos hombres que eran tratados peor que animales.

Intentaban escapar y alejarse lo más posible de los militares, que ya les apuntaban con las armas, cuando la balas comenzaron a volar por todos lados.

Uno de aquellos pobres chicos se había quedado en medio, paralizado. Se acercó rápidamente a Nanoha, y le agarró la mano. El joven no tendía más de quince años, con la cara muy delgada y pálida, se había llevado ya algunos golpes. Los moratones eran visibles en él. Miró a la chica y ésta entró en pánico.

"Por favor, ayúdame." susurró.

"No puedo hacer nada..." dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bendíceme.." musitó.

Nanoha lo observó, sabía que iba a morir y él lo aceptaba.

"Qué Dios te bendiga y te acoja en su seno." respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

**El muchacho sonrió y miró al cielo. Sus ojos azules dejaron todo temor, y la libertad se apiadaron de ellos.**

Cuando el disparo de una pistola justo a su lado le daba muerte. Nanoha retrocedió unos pasos con el cadáver del muchacho a sus pies. La sangre había salpicado su cara y su ropa, mas no le importaba cuando vio a la asesina del joven.

De nuevo la rubia observó a la pelirroja que la veía con rabia, aferrada a su hermano. Éste la abrazó para protegerla como pudo. Su cuerpo lleno de temor daba sobresaltos y temblaba del miedo, al escuchar los tiros de aquellas armas.

¿Cómo puede ser tan fría? ¿Cómo puede haber alguien así?

El sonido de la pólvora impulsando los proyectiles, terminó por fin, y entre risas los alemanes se subieron otra vez en el coche. Fate tiró lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo, y se acercó a la puerta del vehículo, miró de nuevo a la muchacha de ojos azules con odio y entro en él.

"¡Adiós judíos!" exclamó uno de los soldados, aún con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

Todos volvieron a reír, cuando ya comenzaron a alejarse. La muchacha quería olvidar aquella mirada de la rubia, pero se temía lo peor. Observó el macabro paisaje que aquellos nazis habían dejado. El suelo regado de cuerpos sin vida. La sangre formando ríos y la miseria que estaban pasando.

Después de aquel día, comenzaron las pesadillas de Nanoha, en las que se cruzaba una y otra vez con la comandante de las 'SS'.

* * *

_Tres meses antes._

Ya desde el comienzo de la guerra, los hospitales estaban totalmente saturados de heridos. Hayate, había trabajado sin descanso desde hacía días. El lugar sin duda estaba desbordado. Todas médicos y enfermera, doblaban el turno haciendo hasta dieciocho horas de jornada agotadoras.

Los bombardeos eran constantes. El suelo temblaba y parecía que el techo caería sobre ellos. Más y más heridos entraban sin parar. La gran mayoría de gravedad. Por desgracia para aquella muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos azules, su intento de salvarlos era prácticamente inútil.

La mayoría morían antes incluso de entrar o ser revisados por algún facultativo. Los medicamentos comenzaron a ser escasos, y cada vez eran más los afectados por la guerra.

"¡Hayate!" exclamó uno de los doctores. "Necesito hablar contigo." dijo señalando la habitación contigua.

La joven médico, se temía lo peor al ver aquella sala llena de personas. Sus lamentos estremecían cualquier corazón, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, estaba empezando a hacer mella en su alma.

"Dígame." contestó ella al entrar en una pequeña sala.

"Necesito que valores quien puede salvarse y quien no." habló fríamente.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Pero..."

"Nos estamos quedando sin medicinas. Ya no nos queda antibiótico y de lo único que disponemos es de morfina." tomó aire un momento. "Eso no hará que cesen las infecciones, tan sólo les calmara el dolor." aclaró agobiado al tiempo que presionaba la herida de un hombre que gritaba del dolor.

Aquello por desgracia, era totalmente cierto. Los estantes de medicamentos estaban totalmente vacíos, apenas si les quedaban vendas, y algunas gasas.

La cara de Hayate se llenó de angustia, al saber que ella iba a decidir sobre la vida de otros.

"De acuerdo" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"Los que se puedan salvar, pásalos a esta sala y los que no..." bajó la cabeza. "Los que no, que Dios los acoja en su regazo." mencionó el hombre.

La castaña comenzó a dar órdenes a las enfermeras, y pronto empezaron a pasar a los heridos de un lugar a otro. Los más graves intentaban calmarlos, aunque casi era imposible. Y la gran mayoría, el blanco techo de aquel lugar, sería lo último que verían.

Días después de aquello, una pareja junto a una joven, llamó la atención de la castaña. Parecía que llevaran tiempo esperando y aparentemente no se les veía heridas. La muchacha vestida de blanco, se aproximó a ellos.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" preguntó ella.

La pareja la miró con desespero. Sostenían a la chica de ambos brazos como si fuera a salir corriendo.

"Por favor," habló el hombre. "Ayude a mi hija" dijo desmoralizado.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" inquirió la doctora, que pasaba una pequeña linterna por los ojos de la joven que ni reaccionaba.

"No lo sabemos, lleva varias semanas así." comentó la mujer asustada. "Apenas come y casi no reacciona. Sus únicas palabras desde entonces han sido 'muévete Arisa'" respondió.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la chica de ojos azul marino entró en shock, y comenzó a gritar y moverse, para intentar zafarse del agarre de sus padres, pero debido a que se encontraba muy débil cayó al suelo, y sus lágrimas bajaban sin parar por sus mejillas. Su expresión no cambiaba y no gemía al llorar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y negaba con la cabeza todo el tiempo.

Hayate se agachó y acarició su rostro con lástima.

"Tiene un ataque de pánico." comentó. "¿Qué le pasó a esa persona que nombra?" Preguntó.

Se puso de nuevo a la altura de los padres de la chica.

"Arisa..." susurró su madre entristecida. "Era su mejor amiga." cerró los ojos un momento. "Unos soldados alemanes, la mataron delante de ella." agachó la cabeza. El marido la rodeó con el brazo para consolarla.

Hayate valoró la situación un momento. Tomó una silla de ruedas y ayudó a la joven a sentarse en ella. Se la llevó a uno de los despachos de los médicos. Bajó un poco su chaqueta y dejó su brazo al descubierto. Preparó una inyección con un relajante muy fuerte y la pinchó.

Pocos minutos después, la joven miraba a la doctora que se sentaba sobre la mesa frente a ella.

"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

La chica la miró un momento. Daba la sensación de que llevara mucho tiempo dormida y ahora despertara.

"Su... Suzuka." respondió tímidamente.

"Es un bonito nombre." dijo la castaña. "Yo me llamo Hayate." aclaró la joven vestida de blanco.

Ésta tomó las manos de la muchacha y la miró fijamente.

"Suzuka, sé que lo has pasado mal." susurró. "Estoy aquí para que te desahogues. Has estado sufriendo mucho y te has negado a expresarlo." tomó una bocanada de aire. "ahora debes contarlo todo, porque sino podrías enloquecer." mencionó suavemente.

La chica comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas salían atormentadas, buscando consuelo.

"Ella... ella..." habló débilmente. La médico acarició sus brazos para darle ánimos. "Ella estaba con Nanoha y conmigo... y después..." la castaña volvió a tomar sus manos. "La vi caer y la sangre estaba por todos lados..." siguió contando toda la historia a una Hayate, que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían esos miserables?

Finalmente, y después de un buen rato, salió con la muchacha, ahora mucho más tranquila. Sus padres al verla, la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y le agradecieron a la castaña el haberla ayudado. Se despidieron con la palabra de la doctora en ir a visitarla muy pronto. Y así hizo, todas las semanas pasaba un rato con ella en su casa. La pobre chica, por fin se mejoraba con el tiempo.

El hospital comenzó a normalizarse a medida que pasaban las semanas. Pero un mes después, Alemania se haría con el poder en aquel país, y de nuevo llegaron los problemas. Los medios de comunicación anunciaban que todos los judíos serían deportados a los guetos.

Para la doctora, aquello fue el aviso de que muchas personas necesitarían ayuda y no podrían salir de allí. Con el corazón en un hilo, pensó la forma en que ella podría ayudar.

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo jamás pensado. Hayate vio como la larga e interminable fila de judíos caminaban con sus pertenencias, a un lugar de donde probablemente no saldrían nunca más.

Ella necesitaba asistirles en lo que fuera, su madre la crió de ese modo. Siempre le dijo;

**'**_**A**__**yuda a una persona y tu corazón será feliz, ayuda a muchas personas y sus corazones te recordarán por siempre**_**.****'**

Por ese motivo estudió medicina. Desde pequeña siempre le había gustado el estar cerca de las personas, e intentar hacer lo posible porque fueran felices.

Así que ideó un plan para entrar allí con medicamentos. Seguramente la mala nutrición y la falta sanitaria, traería consigo muchas enfermedades, que sin el adecuado tratamiento, acabaría con la mayoría de la población. La castaña comenzó, no sólo a convencer a sus colegas sino también a los propios nazis, de entrar cada día con medicinas y tratar de curar a los que pudiera.

Sin embargo, debía enterarse antes de quién era la persona responsable, a la cual pedir los permisos para hacer lo que deseaba.

Aunque averiguó sobre el comandante al mando, éste no quería recibirla. Así que comenzó a escribirle cartas a diario para que la escuchara. Varios meses después, y ante la insistencia de la doctora, finalmente consiguió su propósito.

Una reunión con la comandante Fate Testarossa.

Al ser mujer, pensó que lo tendría mucho más fácil. La verdad no conocía ningún alto mando que fuera mujer. Debía ser muy especial, ya que era extraño que una chica fuera militar y mucho menos tener un cargo tan alto.

Pero qué equivocada estaba respecto a que sería fácil...

días después, llegó al frente del edificio. Anteriormente había sido de algún judío rico, y ahora remodelado, se había convertido en el centro de mando de las 'SS'. Sin duda era imponente, con labrados de todo tipo en la fachada y sobre la puerta de entrada, el ya famoso escudo del águila con la cruz esvástica, en sus pies dentro de un circulo.

El lugar estaba custodiado por unos soldados. Ella presentó la carta que le habían enviado, en la cual aparecía la fecha y la hora de la reunión. Uno de ellos entró un momento a una especie de recepción y descolgó un teléfono. Habló seguramente con algún mando superior, que le diera permiso para pasar.

Los militares le indicaron que la comandante se encontraba en el último piso. Hayate tomó el ascensor , nerviosa, pues no sabía lo que le aguardaba.

Llegó a la planta, donde más soldados le dijeron que esperara. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y se puso firme, dio un golpe chocando sus botas.

"Mi comandante, ha llegado una señorita que desea hablar con usted." dijo con la cabeza bien alzada.

Fate le hizo señas para que le dejara pasar. La muchacha entró con más miedo del que pensaba que tendría.

Aquel despacho era realmente grande, casi cogía toda la planta. Las paredes de un color amarillo claro eran vestidas con algunos cuadros y estanterías. A su izquierda un mueble con algunas medallas y otras condecoraciones. A su derecha otra estantería llena de fotografías de una niña pequeña con el cabello rubio y a su lado, el mismísimo Führer. Varios sofás y una gran mesa componían el resto del lugar. Tras ésta se encontraba una mujer de porte elegante, con uniforme negro. Varias medallas e insignias a un lado del pecho, y la famosa banda roja con el circulo blanco y la cruz esvástica. Símbolo que había hecho temblar al país, y comenzaba ya a hacer lo mismo con Europa.

"Así que es usted la médico que ha estado escribiendo sin parar..." dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa. "Además es Alemana, por lo que me han informado." dijo apoyando un brazo sobre su pierna, mirando directamente a la castaña.

Hayate atemorizada aún permanecía de pie, delante de la puerta que ahora uno de los soldados, cerraba haciendo una reverencia.

La doctora comenzó a arrepentirse cuando los ojos carmesí, la estaban atravesando literalmente.

"Yo..." pudo pronunciar, pero se quedó sin palabras. Su garganta se había secado.

"La señorita..." Fate miró una de las tantas cartas sobre la mesa. "Yagami, ¿ahora no tiene palabras?" preguntó curiosa. "no le haré daño, si es eso lo que teme." comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Por favor, tome asiento." dijo mientras señalaba un cómodo sillón frente a ella.

La doctora que en esta ocasión, iba vestida con un traje azul claro y un chaquetón de piel negro a juego con el bolso, tomó asiento tímidamente, colocando éste sobre ella. Carraspeó para aclarar un poco la voz.

"Creo que es necesario que atienda a los enfermos de ese lugar, como sea posible." comentó seria, intentando armarse de valor.

Fate cogió su paquete de cigarrillos de la mesa, puso uno en sus labios, lo encendió y con calma tomó una calada.

"Doctora Yagami," nombró a la invitada que se tensó al escuchar su apellido, con aquella voz que parecía hipnotizar hasta al mismísimo demonio. "he hablado de este tema con mis superiores" expresó. "y coinciden conmigo en que si tanto interés tiene, tal vez debería vivir con ellos." mencionó con sarcasmo.

"Comandante Testarossa, sé que no son de su agrado, aún así ellos necesitan cuidados como cualquier persona." expuso aferrada con fuerza al bolso que tenía en su regazo.

"Nosotros los alemanes, usted incluida, no tenemos por qué molestarnos en cuidar de ellos." aclaró la rubia.

"Lo sé, pero no sería mejor que ante los demás, ¿se nos viera con un poco de compasión por ellos?" preguntó la muchacha, totalmente segura de lo que había dicho.

Fate se quedó un momento pensativa. Si el pueblo alemán sentía pena por los judíos, los demás países no les verían con tanto temor. Tal vez los soldados contrincantes, se relajarían un poco antes de disparar contra ellos, y sería mucho más fácil ganar la guerra. Incluso, podrían anunciarlo por los medios de comunicación.

"De acuerdo." respondió la rubia. Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el ventanal que tenía a su espalda.

"Debe saber que si entra, no podrá salir. Hable con su hospital para que le envíen lo que necesite." la observó de reojo. "Usted deberá recogerlo en la entrada. Esta es la única forma en la que podrá ayudarles." aclaró terminantemente.

"Muy bien..." contestó la castaña algo irritada.

Realmente no le gustaba la idea de vivir en el gueto, pero si ese era su destino, lo aceptaría y viviría con ello.

"Qué le vaya bien con sus judíos." susurró sin mirar.

"Buenos días." la castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Qué tenga un buen día, doctora Yagami." contestó Fate, antes de que ésta saliera del despacho.

* * *

Aunque ya hacía más de dos horas que había amanecido, las nubes no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol y parecía que sería otro día lluvioso.

Esa mañana Shiro, no se encontraba bien. Había trabajado mucho en los últimos días por unas escasas monedas, con las que al menos podría alimentar algo a su familia. Sus hijos y su esposa, también hacían lo que podían, sin más resultado que, pan duro y patatas. Incluso Momoko se veía obligada muchas veces a racionar la comida o usar restos de lo que encontraba.

La desnutrición y el cansancio, hizo que el padre de la familia, no pudiera moverse de la cama. Nanoha, sus hermanos y su madre, estaban asustados por no saber qué hacer. Cierto que todos estaban pasando hambre, sin embargo él no podía ver a sus hijos y su mujer sin nada con qué alimentarse. Así que la mayoría de veces, y fingiendo ante ellos, no probaba bocado. Su excusa era que comía en el trabajo, cuando en realidad no era así. Pronto su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo y terminó cayendo enfermo.

"Nanoha, me dijeron que hay una doctora que podría ayudarnos" explicó su hermano Kyoya.

La pelirroja lo miró con esperanza.

"¿Y dónde la encontraremos?" preguntó la muchacha.

"No lo sé, podría preguntarle a un amigo mío. Él la conoce." aclaró el joven.

Sin más Nanoha tomó la mano de su hermano y salieron por la puerta.

"Vamos a ver a tu amigo." dijo ella totalmente decidida.

Caminaron durante un rato, callejeando para acortar distancia. Llegaron al portal donde Kyoya entró y subió las escaleras. La pelirroja esperó unos minutos cuando bajó de nuevo acompañado.

"Nanoha, te presento a Chrono. Chrono ella es mi hermana, Nanoha." aclaró el muchacho.

El joven que acababa de llegar, era de pelo corto y negro, de piel blanca y ojos azul oscuros. Alto y bien parecido. Vestía de azul, con una boina, una bufanda y un chaquetón a media pierna, pues los días comenzaban a ser fríos y pronto se acercaría el invierno. El chico se quitó el gorro, para saludar a la muchacha.

"Encantado." saludó con la mano. "Kyoya me dijo que quieren localizar a la doctora Yagami." comentó reanudando la marcha.

Los dos hermanos afirmaron con la cabeza y le siguieron.

"La situación aquí cada vez es más complicada para todos. Ojalá que ella pueda ayudaros." dijo el joven.

Pasaron por otro callejón más, y vieron una larga fila de personas que tosían o simplemente esperaban su turno. Estaba claro que se acercaban al lugar. Por fin llegaron a la entrada de una pequeña casa, con la cancela abierta. Sobre ésta ponía 'Médico' con letras negras y fondo blanco. Desde allí vieron a una joven con una bata blanca. Ésta atendía sin parar a varios enfermos casi a la vez.

Aún estando desbordada, tuvo tiempo para mirar a la puerta y sonreír. Tres jóvenes la observaban y ella les hizo señas para que pasaran.

Nanoha al ver todo aquello sintió lástima de ver como aquella joven chica, tenía que combatir con todo aquello sola.

"Doctora Yagami, necesitamos su ayuda." comentó el muchacho de pelo más oscuro.

Ella los miró un segundo y volvió la vista al paciente que atendía.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó mientras auscultaba a un hombre que estaba muy pálido.

Nanoha se adelantó unos pasos para explicarle la situación. Le contó como se encontraba su padre, y el tipo de vida que últimamente llevaba.

"¿Así que no puede moverse?" inquirió la castaña.

"Así es, no sabemos qué hacer, por favor ayúdenos." aclaró la pelirroja angustiada.

La joven médico, caminó unos pasos y buscó en el cajón de un mueble, unos medicamentos que le dio al señor que acababa de revisar.

"Tómese esto tres veces al día, intente comer un poco más y vuelva la semana que viene." susurró al hombre que la miró con esperanzada, agradeciendo su asistencia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su padre malcomiendo?" demandó la joven de ojos azules.

A Nanoha esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Hayate la miraba esperando una respuesta. Fue cuando la pelirroja observó a su alrededor. Todos sus pacientes de lo que más carecían era de justo eso, alimentos. Lo que ella veía como un problema en el seno familiar, resultó ser un problema del seno de los guetos realmente.

"Mi padre desde hace días siempre dice que come en su trabajo." comentó Kyoya.

"¿Y de verdad es así?" volvió a insistir la castaña con otra pregunta más.

"No lo sabemos, doctora." contestó Nanoha observando a la muchacha de ojos azules.

" De acuerdo. Vamos a ver cómo se encuentra." dijo seria.

Tomó su maletín y puso algunas medicinas y otros aparatos en él. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

"Por favor, tengo una emergencia, vuelvan en una hora, debo salir." habló alto y claro a la fila que esperaba fuera.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa de los Takamachi. Allí la joven, vio en las condiciones tan horribles en las que vivían. Una diminuta habitación alojaba a cinco personas. Las paredes desgastadas y muebles viejos y rotos.

Hacía tan sólo unas semanas que la doctora vivía en el gueto, pero aún no había ido a la casa de ningún judío. No salía de su asombro, cuando vio al padre de aquella familia tumbado en un colchón mugriento cerca de lo que parecía una cocina. Contuvo la respiración por un momento. El suelo era de cemento. La estancia era una verdadera nevera. Pronto llegaría el invierno y sería imposible que esas personas sobrevivieran allí. La madre y la otra hija, miraron a la doctora casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquel hombre no tenía buena pinta. Nada más verle se notaba su desnutrición. Estaba realmente delgado, tanto que sus costillas sobresalían demasiado de su sitio. Su cara era pálida y apenas podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

La castaña se agachó, pero sin tocarle sabía que no hacía falta revisarle. Abrió su maletín y sacó el estetoscopio para auscultarle. Su corazón latía débilmente. Era un grave caso de desnutrición muy avanzada. Lo que no lograba comprender era cómo había soportado tanto.

Guardó de nuevo las cosas y se puso de pie. Toda su familia esperaba que les dijera lo que le pasaba. Suponía que no querrían ver la realidad, ya que su delgadez se notaba en demasía. La cara de su esposa e hijos era asustada. La doctora tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Su marido necesita comer algo sólido urgentemente." aclaró. "Nada de lo que yo pueda hacer, podrá mejorarle." dijo después de agachar la cabeza.

Apretó los puños. Pensó a cuantas personas deberá darle esas mismas noticias.

Nanoha agarró la mano de la castaña y tiró de ella para hablar más en privado.

"Doctora, dígame la verdad." susurró la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a Hayate.

Ésta vaciló por un momento en si decirle o no. sin embargo, tarde o temprano se acabarían enterando.

"Sinceramente, aunque lograran conseguir algo de alimento, su padre..." guardó silencio un momento. "su padre no podrá salvarse." comentó con voz entrecortada. "De veras que lo siento, su desnutrición está muy avanzada y no tengo los medios para poder auxiliarle." dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

Nanoha no se esperaba ese duro golpe. Cada vez todo parecía empeorar aún más. Y todo aquello no había sino empezado.

La historia parecía repetirse, una y otra vez, por cada persona que la pelirroja perdía. Era hasta insólito, pensar que tan sólo un año antes de todo aquello, era una persona feliz y con un brillante futuro.

Todo había quedado en tan sólo un mero recuerdo, un atisbo de ilusión en su corazón, por la vida. Sólo algo que pasó inadvertido y ahora, era tan vano como el dulce canto de los pájaros. La muchacha bajó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula. De nuevo la impotencia, no podía hacer nada más que rezar por el alma de su padre, que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo que la doctora le dijo, no tardaría mucho en ocurrir, la noche fue silenciosa y oscura, más que otras. No había luna y las estrellas parecían desaparecer. Esa madrugada Nanoha no durmió.

Tan sólo un susurro de una plegaria, salió de su boca.

* * *

_**Jehová es mi pastor; nada me faltará.**_

_**En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar;**_

_**Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará.**_

_**Confortará mi alma;**_

_**Me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre.**_

_**Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte,**_

_**No temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo;**_

_**Tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento.**_

_**Aderezas mesa delante de mí en presencia de mis angustiadores;**_

_**Unges mi cabeza con aceite; mi copa está rebosando.**_

_**Ciertamente el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida,**_

_**Y en la casa de Jehová moraré por largos días.**_

* * *

Esa mañana el cuerpo de su padre sin vida, humedeció la cara de su familia. Su madre gritaba del dolor. Sus dos hijos mayores intentaban consolarla. Shiro había perecido por culpa de la guerra, por culpa de los nazis, por culpa de su sangre judía.

Nanoha jamás entendería, por qué tanta rabia, tanto odio, y tantas ejecuciones a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y en ese momento pensó que tal vez, era posible que... jamás salieran de allí con vida. Y si lo lograba, lo más seguro era que se acabaría quedando totalmente sola. No era tonta, el rumor de familias enteras desaparecidas repentinamente, hacía eco en su cabeza.

La pelirroja no estaba equivocada, mientras ella estaba mirando el cadáver de su padre, y su madre y hermanos, lloraban por él, en ese mismo lugar, otros morían de manera aún más cruel. Incluso, siendo esclavos en cualquier otro lado. Las lágrimas finalmente, que llevaban rato acumulándose por salir, dejaron sus azules orbes.

Caían desgarradas.

A su mente volvía la frase que la rubia leyó del libro, y que poco después era calcinado.

De nuevo la voz de aquella mujer en su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pienso en ella ahora? ¿Será que ella acabará siendo mi verdugo?

Si es así, de ahora en adelante, no tendré miedo. La enfrentaré. Ya no tengo nada más que perder. Sólo mi cuerpo.

**Si, mi alma seguirá siendo libre, y eso jamás lo podrán tener, ni ella, ni nadie. Pensó.**

Si hubiera vuelto al pasado, si pudiera volver, intentaría cambiar muchas cosas horribles que había visto, hasta que llegó allí. Desde la muerte de su mejor amiga, hasta la de su padre, sólo le demostraba que en realidad, estaban condenados.

Una condena que duraría más de lo que una persona pudiera resistir. Pero Nanoha, tomó la decisión de no rendirse, por el alma de las personas que había perdido, no se rendiría.

Saldría de allí y le contaría al mundo lo que vio.

La verdad.

_Continuará._

* * *

N/A: _Espero que no me odien demasiado por todo lo que __le __está pasando __a __Nanoha y otros personajes. Reconozco que la historia está siendo bastante dura, pero no menos lejos de la realidad. Mi idea principal ahora mismo es de mostrar la cara oculta de la segunda guerra mundial. Aunque no puedo plasmarla tan exacta como quisiera, y hayan cosas que realmente no ocurrieron, dado a que la historia no está relatada de esa forma. Así que si cometo algunos errores en fechas u otras cosas, mil disculpas. _

_Mi intención desde un principio era el de mostrar la vida de Nanoha y Fate, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que hay millones de cosas que pasan continuamente a su alrededor, así que decidí comenzar a meter más personajes con lo que jugar un poco dentro de la historia, para enriquecerla mucho más._

_Por otro lado, hay algunas definiciones que no especifiqué en el primer capítulo porque se me pasó. Y tampoco sé si las pequeñas frases que puse en alemán estarán bien escritas, la culpa es del traductor de google, puesto que no sé y tampoco tengo a nadie que sepa alemán como para decirme como se escribe, opte por esa opción._

* * *

_Definiciones:_

**Führer: **_Führer (pronunciación alemana: [ 'fy.ʀɐ ]) es una palabra alemana que significa "líder" (Der Führer, el líder o guía). En contraposición a la creencia popular, no es sinónimo de "dictador" y se usa comúnmente en Alemania para referirse a líderes de cualquier tipo en cualquier área. Su significado en el caso de Adolf Hitler es el de Guía del Pueblo Alemán espiritual, política y militarmente._

_Definición sacada directamente de wikipedia._

**Las **'SS': _Las Waffen-SS (traducción libre del alemán: SS armadas) eran el cuerpo de combate de élite de las Schutzstaffel (más conocidas como las SS, o escuadras de protección). Dirigidas por el Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler, las Waffen-SS participaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Finalizada la guerra, algunos de sus líderes fueron juzgados por crímenes de guerra._

_Definición sacada directamente de wikipedia._

.

_**zlotys:** La divisa o moneda oficial de Polonia._

_._

"_**Soldat, Brennen das Auto" ordenó la comandante.**_

"_**Ja, mein Kommandant" contestó el soldado.**_

_Esta conversación en simple de entender, aquí Fate le ordena al conductor que queme el carro. No sé si la traducción es así realmente, él le contesta de modo afirmativo._

_Lo comento por las dudas. _

_._

"_**¡Son estos, mein Herr Kommandant!" exclamó uno de ellos con energía.**_

_En esta definición el soldado realmente dice "Son estos, mi señor comandante." en realidad lo diría si Fate fuera un hombre, pero la traducción en señora no me convenció del todo. Más tarde pensé que en realidad Fate nunca fue tratada como una mujer, sino más bien como una persona muy inteligente y diferente a las demás. Así que lo que ella haga, tanto en su vida personal, como externa, siempre estará bien visto, aunque con esto cometa errores, siempre que se mantenga dentro de las leyes de su país y su líder Adolf Hitler, al que en realidad ve más como un padre._

_En la verdadera guerra, Hitler jamás consideró a una mujer como militar y mucho menos tener un cargo como el de Fate, digamos que es una variación para poder adaptar a los personajes dentro de la historia. También como manifiesto contra el machismo, de aquella y otras épocas, en la que las mujeres siempre acaban maltratadas, violadas o muertas. _

_._

"_**töten, die Juden" sentenció la rubia volviendo la vista a los soldados.**_

_En esta frase, la rubia ordena que maten a todos los judíos, que estaban en la fila._

_._

_Frases en negrita:_

_Las usé a modo de destacar ciertas partes en la historia que me gustaron. Como por ejemplo;_

_**Aquellos fríos ojos carmesí, volvieron a aparecer. Bajo ellos el uniforme negro de comandante, que destacaba su elegancia y porte.**_

_O también,_

_**'Ayuda a una persona y tu corazón será feliz, ayuda a muchas personas y sus corazones te recordarán por siempre.'**_

_entre otras. Imagino que seguiré con el mismo modelo en capítulos posteriores._

* * *

_En otras ocasiones las destaqué más por el hecho de que en realidad no son mías, sino de ciertos pasajes de la biblia:_

**Salmo 22**

**El Señor es mi pastor**

**.**

_**El Señor es mi Pastor, nada me falta: **_

_**en verdes praderas me hace recostar; **_

_**me conduce hacia fuentes tranquilas **_

_**y repara mis fuerzas; **_

_**me guía por el sendero justo, **_

_**por el honor de su nombre. **_

_**Aunque camine por cañadas oscuras, **_

_**nada temo, porque tu vas conmigo: **_

_**tu vara y tu cayado me sosiegan. **_

_**Preparas una mesa ante mí, **_

_**enfrente de mis enemigos; **_

_**me unges la cabeza con perfume, **_

_**y mi copa rebosa. **_

_**Tu bondad y tu misericordia me acompañan **_

_**todos los días de mi vida, **_

_**y habitaré en la casa del Señor **_

_**por años sin término. **_

* * *

**Salmo 23**

**Jehová es mi pastor**

**Salmo de David.**

**.**

_**Jehová es mi pastor; nada me faltará.**_

_**En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar;**_

_**Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará.**_

_**Confortará mi alma;**_

_**Me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre.**_

_**Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte,**_

_**No temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo;**_

_**Tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento.**_

_**Aderezas mesa delante de mí en presencia de mis angustiadores;**_

_**Unges mi cabeza con aceite; mi copa está rebosando.**_

_**Ciertamente el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida,**_

_**Y en la casa de Jehová moraré por largos días.**_

* * *

_Espero haber podido aclarar cualquier duda. Gracias por leerme una vez más. Les recuerdo que están invitados a pasar por Mangateca punto es, y también subí hace poco el segundo capítulo de aprende a escribir, que pueden encontrar en youtube o en tansolopalabras punto com._

_Saludos._


	3. Guetos II

_**Espero que les guste tanto, como a mí escribirlo.**_

_**Ni mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Remembrances.**_

_**III. Guetos II.**_

_Por Naymco._

* * *

La rubia paseaba por su despacho, de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Por algún motivo, se sentía inquieta. Su interior se removía como nunca antes lo había sentido. Intentaba no parecer dudosa, ante toda la división que le había tocado comandar.

Intranquila por algún extraño motivo que no lograba comprender, acabó sentada en la silla. Observaba la torre de papeles de su mesa. Órdenes directas del Führer, movilizaciones de algunos judíos, sentencias de muerte y una larga lista de personas de los guetos, fallecidas en los últimos días.

Sin embargo en su cabeza, no había otra cosa que su mirada… esos ojos azules, le provocaban a cada momento desde que se cruzó con ellos.

Pensando en esto, la puerta sonó.

"Adelante." Dijo la rubia.

Uno de sus oficiales entraba y se ponía firme, golpeando una bota con la otra y produciendo ese sonido tan característico. Aquel hombre no tendría más de treinta años, era de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules con una cicatriz en el izquierdo. Vestía uniforme verde de capitán, con algunas medallas y la banda roja nazi.

"mein Herr Kommandant." Saludó.

Fate levantó la mano, para que aquel militar se sentara. Éste retiró su gorra y tomó asiento frente a ella.

"Mi comandante, ¿han llegado más ordenes de los rebeldes de los guetos?" preguntó.

La rubia, entre buscó en la pila de papeles y vio un informe en concreto.

"Así es." Respondió y le dio la carpeta con el reporte.

"Al parecer se han amotinado en un edificio, cerca del muro norte, mi señora." Comentó el oficial.

El hombre se levantó y tomó uno de los planos de la ciudad, que había en una de las estanterías. Se acercó y se lo ofreció a la rubia, que se puso en pie. Lo cogió y lo abrió sobre la mesa. El capitán le señaló la zona y el edificio.

"De acuerdo" dijo la comandante. "Reúna a una de las tropas de asalto." Comentó mirando el mapa. "que se adelanten, yo iré en un momento, debo terminar unos asuntos." Terminó diciendo.

El oficial, volvió a saludar firme y salió del despacho. La orden se cumpliría inmediatamente.

Ya sola en la habitación, miraba aún el plano. Por un momento juraría que aquel edificio no era el que le habían acordado. Se extrañó y observó de nuevo la pila de informes. Si tuviera aquello más ordenado, era posible que no se hubiera confundido. Tomó algunos reportes en las manos y los abrió uno por uno. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el verdadero informe estaba allí.

Efectivamente, en ese hablaba de un edificio justo frente al que habían comentado, hace tan sólo unos minutos. No es que le importara demasiado que mataran judíos de forma equivocada, pero no quería que los verdaderos culpables quedaran impunes.

Tomó el teléfono y preguntó si los soldados se habían marchado ya. La persona que le contestó le dijo, que habían salido hacía unos minutos. Ordenó que preparasen su coche, y ella marcharía en un momento.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y movió algunos papeles que debía firmar, entre ellos las muertes más recientes. Uno de aquellos reportes en concreto, llamó su atención. Por algún motivo, el apellido de aquel hombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba de qué.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta. La casa donde ella vivía ahora, perteneció a una familia judía muy rica. Aquel nombre aparecía en la puerta de la vivienda, justo antes de ella entrar. Se acordó de aquello, porque les dijo en broma a los soldados, que los buscaría para agradecerles que tuvieran una casa tan bien equipada. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldar del asiento. Lo mejor sería ir ella misma para que su grupo de asalto, también se ocupara del verdadero lugar que debían desalojar.

Tomó su chaquetón y se lo fue colocando en lo que iba a la salida para tomar el ascensor. Salió a la calle y el coche ya la estaba esperando.

La mañana era húmeda y el frío cada vez era más intenso. El cielo era gris y pronto llovería.

Otro día más, y otro menos para llegar el invierno, pensó la rubia al subir al vehículo.

* * *

La despedida de su padre había sido cruel y despiadada. No sólo no pudieron enterrarlo como la persona que era, sino que tuvo que soportar, ver como dos hombres lo agarraban y se lo llevaban como un simple pedazo de carne putrefacta. Lo lanzaron al carro con otros cadáveres. Aquellas dos personas tiraron del vehículo sin caballos, mientras la madre de Nanoha gritaba de dolor. Ver a su marido alejarse para nunca más volver ni saber dónde enviarían su cuerpo. La niebla sólo dejaba la sombra de aquellos hombres a lo lejos, y el sonido de ese carro.

Probablemente, se lo llevarían a una fosa común. Sería enterrado junto con cincuenta más, y jamás nadie podría reconocerlo. Nadie podría llorarle en su tumba, ni poner flores… ni hablarle.

La pelirroja y su familia, tuvo que retirarle la ropa al fallecido, por recomendación de uno de aquellos hombres. Por duro que pareciera, el invierno pronto llegaría y necesitarían más abrigo.

Nanoha aún con lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de consolar el tremendo dolor, que padecía sus hermanos y su madre. Aunque en la cultura judía, cuando moría el patriarca, la responsabilidad pasaría a su hijo mayor, la muchacha sintió que Kyoya no parecía tener fuerzas para soportar la dura perdida. A pesar de que ella era la más pequeña, su corazón le decía que ella debía hacerse cargo ahora de su familia.

Sus azules ojos aún llorosos miraban como los demás, simplemente se dejaban llevar por el dolor.

"¡Basta!" exclamó. Apretó los puños con rabia. "Papá nunca hubiera querido que estuviéramos así por él." Dijo mirando a sus familiares.

"Es cierto." Respondió su hermano, aun abrazando a su madre.

"Él dio su vida para que nosotros viviéramos." Comentó Nanoha. "Debemos ser fuertes." Aclaró.

Se acercó a su madre y tomó la mano de ésta. Tiró un poco de ella para que se pusiera en pie.

"Nanoha tiene razón, vuestro padre se sacrificó por nosotros, le debemos el seguir adelante." Habló la mujer. "La familia siempre debe estar unida." Dijo finalmente.

Su muerte no caería en vano, pensaron. Los hijos abrazaron a la mujer, cuando la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron totalmente, al ver a varios soldados nazis entrando a gritos en su casa.

"¡Vamos ratas! ¡Todos abajo!" Exclamó uno de ellos, mientras los empujaba para que se movieran.

Asustados y sin saber por qué, iban por las escaleras a trompicones, apuntados por un arma. Los soldados vaciaron el edificio entero. Les hicieron salir a la calle y ponerse en fila. Luego les ordenaron ponerse de frente, y arrodillarse ante las amenazas de los fusiles. Todos hicieron lo que les pedían los militares.

Había unos diez de ellos y un capitán con muy malas pulgas. Apuntaban de forma agresiva a los judíos, que comenzaron a rezar mentalmente por sus vidas. El de mayor rango sacó su pistola de la cartuchera, y miró los asustados ojos de aquellas personas.

Eran alrededor de quince judíos enfiladas en las que se encontraba Nanoha y su familia, ellos estaban al final de la fila. El capitán sin compasión, apuntó su arma a la cabeza del primer sujeto y se la voló. Los demás gritaron aterrados. El oficial siguió matando uno a uno.

"Dios mío…" susurró Momoko, cuando vio al oficial apuntándole. "Nanoha… cuida de tus hermanos." Fue lo último que dijo, cuando el cuerpo de su madre cayó al suelo sin vida.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron totalmente. Ella estaba justo a su lado y sería la siguiente. Sin embargo ya nada le importaba, sólo miraba el cadáver de la mujer que le dio la vida, allí tirado. Su corazón parecía romperse, y la ira se apoderó en ese momento de ella. Sus azules orbes se empañaron en lágrimas de dolor, de rabia y angustia. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y cerró los puños con fuerza. Mordió su labio inferior, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Comenzó a perder el control de sí misma.

No era cierto, no podía ser… esto no podía estar pasando. Hace tan sólo unas horas, perdía a su padre y ahora esto. Debía ser una pesadilla. Era como deshojar un árbol florecido, que tristemente se iba quedando hueco y sin sentido. Cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar por un segundo, como la bala de aquella arma atravesó la cabeza de su madre. Olvidar como la sangre salía y encharcaba el piso de ella.

.

_**Nanoha… bienvenida a mi mundo… por fin albergas ira, rabia y dolor. Ya era hora de que despertaras. Ya era hora de que vinieras a mis brazos. Mi nombre es odio y a partir de ahora, estaré en tu vida por siempre. Ya nunca te librarás de mí. **_

_**Bienvenida… a mi mundo.**_

.

No tenía nada que perder, cuando se abalanzó sobre el oficial. Tiró las manos a su cuello.

Quería estrangularlo

Quería matarlo lentamente.

Quería hacerle sufrir y ya no le importaba nada más.

Su hermano la agarró para que le soltara, pero era imposible. Nanoha estaba poseída por un demonio. Su fuerza era descomunal, tanto que aquel capitán le estaba costando zafarse. Sentía que el aire no entraba ya en sus pulmones. La muchacha cada vez apretaba más fuerte. Pero éste agarró su arma, mientras con la otra mano forcejeaban, y le golpeó en la cabeza con la culata.

Un hilo de sangre bajó por su frente y ella cayó al suelo. Las lágrimas bajaban sin compasión y pasó los dedos para observar aquel líquido rojo. Era el fin.

Era el fin.

"Sucia judía, ahora te vas a enterar." Dijo envuelto en cólera.

Nanoha había caído sobre el cadáver de su madre e intentó de nuevo ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, cuando sólo le faltaba estirar sus piernas, el cañón de la pistola la detuvo. Quedó paralizada, y en sólo un segundo su vida pasó ante sus ojos que cerró fuertemente. Ya sentía el gatillo moverse y la bala salir.

El disparo resonó en toda la calle. Cuando sintió aquel proyectil pasar justo por un lado de su cara.

Todo quedó en total silencio durante un segundo.

Agachada, con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, y apoyada con sus manos, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unas botas negras a su lado. Levantó la vista recorriendo la figura de un largo chaquetón negro y una cabellera rubia. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien lo que estaba mirando.

La mujer de ojos carmesí, se había interpuesto entre el arma y ella. Había llegado justo a tiempo de mover la pistola de lugar. Su mano la había puesto en el cañón del arma, desviando la trayectoria de la bala que había atravesado su mano. Ella no mostró ni un solo ápice de dolor en su rostro. Su cara era calmada, aunque seria. Miraba al oficial con desafío.

La sangre provocada por la herida, comenzó a caer gota a gota delante de una Nanoha, que aún intentaba comprender lo que había pasado.

El capitán se había quedado perplejo, junto con los soldados. Éste bajó aquel artefacto de muerte y observaba la mano de su comandante.

"Capitán, este no es el edificio." Dijo sin inmutarse.

"Co… mi comandante…" susurró asombrado.

"Reúna a los soldados, el edificio es aquel de enfrente." Aclaró girando la cabeza para indicarle con ésta.

Nanoha aún en shock, no podía creer que aquella mujer, le hubiera salvado de una muerte segura. Todos los hombres corrieron al lugar que Fate había mencionado, incluido el oficial que aún analizaba lo ocurrido. Aunque sin querer, le había disparado a la persona que más admiraba después del Führer, su comandante. Todo por culpa de aquella judía.

La rubia se giró y miró a la pelirroja, que aún respiraba agitada y observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, los calmados carmesí de Fate.

"Siento lo de su madre, no llegué a tiempo." Susurró.

Así mismo salió caminando hasta el vehículo, con la mano ensangrentada.

"Cabo, avise a la doctora Hayate Yagami." Comentó al muchacho que inmediatamente, acudió en su busca.

Retiró lentamente su guante, y vio que la herida era limpia. Aquel proyectil atravesó la palma por el mismo centro. Sacó un pañuelo y la envolvió.

Luego observó de nuevo a la pelirroja que, junto con sus hermanos, abrazaban el cadáver sin vida de su madre. Cada vez se iba quedando más sola. Lo que había pensado anteriormente en días pasados, se estaba comenzando a cumplir.

* * *

La doctora Yagami, había tenido una mañana algo agitada, sin embargo, cuando un soldado de las 'SS' llegó a su consulta, tuvo que dejar todo a medias. Tomó su maletín y siguió al muchacho. Creyó que se trataría de algo importante, pero jamás pensó que la famosa comandante sería la persona herida.

La castaña se acercó y vio todo el panorama. La misma familia que había visto el día anterior, estaba ahora llorando la pérdida de su madre.

Cuanta crueldad, pensó.

Al lado de un coche negro, vio a la que era su paciente.

"Buenos días." Saludó.

La rubia la miró y afirmó con la cabeza. Hayate puso su maletín sobre el vehículo y lo abrió. Tomó la mano de la comandante y se quedó perpleja. La herida debía ser muy dolorosa, sin embargo, Fate no cambiaba ni un ápice su apacible rostro.

"Esto es una herida de bala." Dijo la castaña. "¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó.

La rubia la miró seria, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto.

"Cosas que pasan." Respondió mientras miraba a una Nanoha, que se había puesto en pie y la observaba fijamente.

Ésta tenía una mirada entre sorprendida, y desconcertada. La castaña observó lo que Fate miraba.

"¿Tiene que ver con aquella mujer muerta?" inquirió pasando una gasa envuelta en alcohol, para retirar la sangre que no paraba de salir.

Hayate vio las miradas entre ellas. Era tan extraño que no sabría describir de qué forma lo hacían. Si con rabia y odio, o con pasión.

"No quiera saber más de lo que debe, doctora Yagami." Aclaró la rubia.

"Usted es sólo una asesina más." Susurró para sí misma.

"Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, por menos de eso hay gente que ha muerto." Contestó.

Sin duda era fácil para la castaña pensar que los muertos que estaban allí, habían sido su culpa.

Terminó de vendar a la rubia y metió el material sobrante de nuevo en su maletín.

"Vaya a otro médico cuando salga de aquí." Explicó. "Deben ponerle medicamentos de los que carezco." Comentó finalmente.

"Así está bien, cosas peores he vivido." Aclaró la comandante.

La castaña se acercó a lo que quedaba de la familia Takamachi. Se acercó a la pelirroja que aún observaba a Fate fijamente.

Se preguntaba por qué hizo lo que hizo. ¿Por qué?

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó en un hilo de voz la castaña.

Nanoha la miró un momento, sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera, de odio, de rabia y dolor. Las lágrimas de la pelirroja se habían secado. Lo último que su madre le pidió era que cuidara de sus hermanos. Apretó los puños y se encaró con la castaña.

"No es cosa que le importe a ningún alemán." Respondió.

Hayate la miró. Nanoha tenía sangre en la frente y un corte en la mejilla.

"Deberías dejarme que te cure eso." Comentó.

"No necesito a otro falso salvador, ¡Váyase!" exclamó con rabia.

"no intento ser la salvadora de nadie." Dijo la castaña extrañada.

Hacía poco que conocía a aquella muchacha, pero por algún extraño motivo, sabía que ella no era así. Aunque analizando el asunto, había perdido a sus padres en tan sólo pocas horas. Encima su madre era posible que falleciera en manos de la comandante. Nanoha probablemente se lanzó para evitarlo y la rubia acabó herida. Eso es lo que, por lo que vio, había calculado la castaña.

Lo que le extrañaba, era que si había pasado así, como era que la pelirroja aún estaba viva.

Finalmente y llena de dudas, sin saber si sus cavilaciones eran ciertas, se retiró con los lloros aún de aquella familia a la espalda.

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo, cada vez está más sola, pensó.

* * *

Pasadas las horas, ya comenzaba a oscurecer. La comandante, había acabado con el asalto del edificio finalmente, y ahora se encontraba ya en su casa. A oscuras, frente a un gran ventanal desde donde podía ver el sol, y sus últimos rayos esconderse, meditaba sobre lo sucedido.

Estaba sentada en un sofá con una copa de whisky, que agarraba con la mano colgando por el borde del posa brazos. En su cabeza no había otra cosa, que la mirada de aquella muchacha judía.

.

'_**¿Por qué, Fate? ¿Por qué detuviste su muerte?'**_

'_**No lo sé… ahora lo pienso y no lo sé.'**_

'_**Es una judía, no merece estar viva. No merece estar en este planeta.'**_

'_**No hace falta que me lo digas, todo eso ya lo sé. Tampoco entiendo qué fue lo que me pasó.'**_

'_**Merece la muerte, ¿entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes Fate?'**_

'_**Sí, lo entiendo. La mataré en cuanto la vea.'**_

'_**Sí, eso harás. Porque tú eres Fate, la comandante que no tiene piedad. Pero aun así, hoy la tuviste. No volveremos a cometer el mismo error, ¿verdad?'**_

'_**No volverá a ocurrir.'**_

'_**Eso espero, mi querida Fate.'**_

.

Sin embargo en sus pensamientos, la palabra muerte no entraba. No encajaba. Pero no comprendía por qué hizo aquello. ¿Qué fue lo que la movió? En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera esperado a que el oficial, acabara con todos ellos y luego le comentaría donde realmente sería el asalto.

Fue todo muy extraño. Tomó otro sorbo de aquel líquido.

.

'_**No volverá a pasar…'**_

* * *

Ya al anochecer y antes del toque de queda, Nanoha y sus hermanos, contemplaban como ahora era el cadáver de su madre el que se alejaba entre la niebla. Ese sonido otra vez. El carro sin caballos, se la llevaban al mismo lugar que su padre. Cerró los ojos aun creyendo estar viviendo una pesadilla, una muy real. La única esperanza que le quedaba, era que su madre sería enterrada en la misma fosa que su padre.

Cuanto más se alejaba más dolor sentía. Su corazón ya no tenía sitio para más heridas. Estaba desgarrado por dentro, sin embargo al fondo de todo eso, en lo más profundo, había una pregunta, que no dejaba de resonar y producía eco en su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvó?

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil haberla dejado morir allí. Mas se interpuso entre ella y aquel capitán. No lograba comprenderlo. Esa pregunta estaría ahí por días y tal vez por semanas.

Pasó el tiempo después de lo sucedido, de nuevo el hambre acechaba su estómago. Llevaban varios días sin apenas probar bocado. Nanoha y sus hermanos, habían estado buscando el modo de trabajar en cualquier cosa, por tal de comer. Todo se volvía cada vez más duro. Ahora sin la protección de sus padres, por los que lloraba en la noche y a escondida de sus hermanos, debía tomar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Debía encontrar un sustento pronto, o sería demasiado tarde y todos acabarían en aquel carro.

"Nanoha…" dijo un muchacho a su espalda.

Ella se giró y lo vio.

"Ah… Chrono…" contestó. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.

"Bien… me enteré… de lo de tus padres." Comentó mientras bajaba la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho." Expresó.

"Gracias…" respondió ella.

"Te he visto pidiendo trabajo al tipo de aquella tienda." Señaló el muchacho. "Tal vez pueda ayudarte en eso." Comentó

A Nanoha sólo le faltó llorar al oír eso.

"¿En qué puedes ayudarme?" preguntó nerviosa.

"¿Recuerdas a la doctora Yagami?" dijo el joven.

Nanoha puso cara de sorpresa.

"Sí… aunque la última vez no la traté muy bien." Respondió con lástima.

"eso da igual, estaba buscando en días pasados a alguien que pudiera ayudarla." Aclaró el chico de ojos azul oscuros. "me comentó si conocía a alguien, pero no caí hasta que te vi." Miró a los ojos de la pelirroja y se ruborizó un poco. "ve a verla, tal vez ella… te… te contrate." Finalizó.

Ella lo miró aunque no muy convencida. Pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Afirmó con la cabeza. Chrono echó a correr sin darle tiempo a la muchacha en darle las gracias.

Se armó de valor, por si la castaña le diera por sacarla a patadas, después de cómo le habló.

De nuevo la larga fila de enfermos, indicaba que estaba cerca. Llegó a la puerta y observó a la castaña, tomando el pulso a una mujer que se la veía muy pálida. Ésta la vio con sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hayate.

Nanoha agachó la cabeza, se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron.

"Yo… siento lo que ocurrió el otro día." Comentó la pelirroja.

La castaña la miró un momento fijamente.

"Sé que tú no eres así, sólo fue un mal momento." Respondió la doctora.

Nanoha afirmó con la cabeza.

"De todas formas, quería disculparme." Insistió la muchacha judía.

"Todos los alemanes no somos iguales." Comentó. "Yo…" miró al paciente un momento, para luego volver a mirar a Nanoha. "Siento lo de tus padres, sé lo duro que es. Aunque son circunstancias diferentes." Dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose al paciente.

La chica de pelo cobrizo sintió que su pésame lo decía, al saber lo que era perder a un familiar.

Y así era. Hayate no conoció a su padre. Éste había fallecido antes de ella nacer. Su valiente madre, tuvo que buscar la forma de que salieran adelante, como fuera posible. Sin embargo cuando Hayate cumplió los veinte años, su madre cayó enferma. La muchacha, que en esa época comenzaba su carrera de médico, se vio impotente ante aquello que le robaba la vida a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. En ese momento, eso se convirtió en su fuerza para terminar la carrera que ahora ejercía.

La castaña siguió atendiendo a paciente tras paciente. La pelirroja estaba asombrada con la naturalidad con que les hablaba e inspeccionaba, uno por uno.

"doctora, déjeme trabajar con usted." Dijo Nanoha sin pensar.

Hayate paró lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida por la proposición de la pelirroja. La miró fijamente.

Esa decisión en sus ojos, le hizo recordar a cuando ella comenzó con su carrera.

La muchacha impaciente, observaba a la de ojos azul marino, que iba de un lado a otro.

"De acuerdo." Afirmó finalmente. "Pero esto no es un trabajo fácil y verás mucha sangre, entre otras cosas." Completó.

Nanoha suspiró aliviada. Al fin sería posible que consiguiera algo de dinero para poder mantener a sus hermanos.

"Me has salvado la vida." Comentó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, que acabó contagiando a la castaña.

"Me puedes llamar Hayate, porque me he dado cuenta de que ni nos habíamos presentado." Aclaró.

"Oh… encantada Hayate, mi nombre es Nanoha." Respondió risueña.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Nanoha?" dijo la castaña. La muchacha de pelo cobrizo la miró y afirmó con su cabeza. "¿Qué ocurrió el otro día, para que la comandante Testarossa, recibiera una bala en la mano?" preguntó.

La pelirroja podía esperar cualquier cosa, la hubiera contestado encantada. Sin embargo tan sólo escuchar el simple nombre de aquella rubia, su interior dio un vuelco. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. No sabía si todo aquel barullo de sentimientos, se debían al odio que le tenía, u otra cosa que aún no podía definir.

"Pues…" notó una bola de miedo y rabia contenida en su garganta. "Ella… me salvó la vida." Respondió finalmente.

Los ojos de Hayate se abrieron de par en par. Aquella mujer arrogante y déspota, hasta llegar a límites incalculables de crueldad, había salvado la vida de una judía, y no sólo eso, su mano fue atravesada por una bala.

"¿Cómo es posible?" cuestionó la castaña.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Yo también me hago la misma pregunta, día tras día." Comentó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido." Dijo Hayate asombrada.

"Sólo sé que ella se interpuso entre el oficial y yo." Comentó. "detesto que sea así." Cambió su tono de voz. "No quiero deber nada a nadie y menos a ella." Apretó los puños.

"Comprendo. Yo no he visto aún nada." Habló la castaña mientras guardaba algunos instrumentos médicos. "Pero si he escuchado verdaderas barbaridades de ella." Explicó.

"A mí me da la sensación de que la ha tomado conmigo." Dijo Nanoha. "creo que es ella la que quiere darme la muerte." Susurró aterrada.

Terminaba de decir aquello, y la castaña se quedó paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos mirando la puerta de entrada a la consulta. Nanoha al verla se giró para observar aquello, que a la doctora la había dejado desconcertada.

.

_**La mirada carmesí, será tu condena…**_

.

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron tanto, que parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Aquella mirada de color borgoña y el uniforme negro, captó la visión de los pacientes. Todos salieron corriendo y huyendo de allí. Tan sólo ellas dos quedaron, frente a la dueña de aquella larga melena rubia.

"He venido a que me revise, doctora Yagami." Comentó Fate al entrar en la sala. "Pero no creí que estaría tan… ocupada." dijo en un tono de voz algo sarcástico. "Estaba por la zona y me pareció buena idea venir." Aclaró.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar. Su atención se concentró en el azul y tembloroso brillo, de los ojos de una Nanoha que creía estar en el infierno.

"Cl…Claro." Hablo la doctora, bastante nerviosa. "por favor siéntese aquí, comandante." Dijo invitando a la rubia, a acomodarse en una de las camillas.

"Prefiero quedarme de pie." sostuvo ésta.

"De acuerdo…" habló Hayate. " Nanoha, ve retirando su venda, mientras yo saco unas nuevas y otras cosas." Comentó la castaña.

La pelirroja, se acercó lentamente, con miedo. Temía que le dijera algo malo o la empujara. Para su sorpresa, la rubia no habló. Ni se inmutó. Sin embargo, notaba la mirada carmesí sobre ella en todo momento. Nanoha tomó la mano de Fate y comenzó a retirar las vendas lentamente. La rubia movió la mano rápidamente, como si le hubiera hecho daño.

La pelirroja se asustó y la miró.

"Lo… lo siento, ¿le… le hice daño?" preguntó atemorizada.

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Nanoha comenzó a temblar al ver su mirada, sosegada y apacible. Como un mar en total calma. Muy diferente a la primera vez que se vieron. Aquel angustioso día en el que les sacaron casi a golpes de su propia casa, para seguir una enorme fila de personas a los guetos.

El juego de miradas se rompió cuando la doctora llegó, con una bandeja llena de material para curar a la comandante. Nanoha se sintió aliviada, porque no podía apartar la mirada de la de Fate. Se puso de espaldas y notó un enorme calor en sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Miró de reojo a la rubia que observaba su mano, y cómo Hayate pasaba una gasa para retirar algo de sangre que aún quedaba.

"Esto está bastante bien. Es una mujer fuerte." Comentó la doctora.

"Ya le dije que había pasado cosas peores." Dijo amablemente.

Era muy extraño el comportamiento de aquella mujer. Por momentos podía sacar el arma y volarle la tapa de los sesos a las dos y en otros momentos, parecía la persona más amable y calmada del planeta. Hayate no sabía ya como valorar aquello. Sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

¿Se estaría enamorando? No podía ser. En toda su vida, había sentido atracción alguna por una mujer. Pero aquella rubia, era muy diferente. Todo aquello la estaba sobre pasando. Desde el mismo momento en que la vio en su despacho aquel día, sintió que su respiración no era suficiente para para oxigenar su cuerpo.

Nanoha que aún miraba de reojo, se fijó en que la doctora también estaba sonrojada, y que la rubia observaba detenidamente como la curaba. El rebullicio de sentimientos apareció en ese momento. Algo que jamás había sentido. Sólo tenía ganas de apartar a aquella doctora de allí, y ser ella quien estuviera curando su herida. A fin de cuentas, era lo menos que podía hacer. Eso hizo que ella ahora estuviera allí, mirándolo todo.

En lo más profundo de su alma, le agradecía el gesto, aunque en su cabeza no lo quisiera reconocer. Volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y cerró los ojos. No, ella no podía estar pensando en esas cosas. Esa persona era la causa de la muerte de muchos judíos, incluidas personas que conocía.

Los mató sin compasión alguna. No debía agradecerle nada, y menos alojar algún tipo de sentimiento extraño en su ser.

"Na… Nanoha coge los antibióticos, que están sobre la mesa." Dijo señalando un bote azul.

La pelirroja no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, y por qué la castaña tartamudeaba. La muchacha hizo lo que le pidió la doctora y cuando se puso a su lado, observó a la rubia que le devolvió la mirada.

Aquel carmesí fue embriagándola, de una manera que ella jamás había sentido. Comenzó a evitar la mirada de la comandante que la veía fijamente. La muchacha de pelo cobrizo, comenzó a ponerse realmente nerviosa, mientras la castaña le hablaba a Fate de forma muy sutil. Nanoha ni estaba interesada en la conversación. Tan sólo huía de los ojos borgoña que le estaban sentenciando.

Finalmente la doctora terminó su trabajo, y sintió las manos heladas cuando éstas se separaron de la rubia.

¿Qué demonios es esto? Se preguntó la doctora al sentir todo aquello.

La comandante después de agradecer los cuidados, marchó hasta la puerta. Justo antes de salir, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

"Sí… es posible que sólo yo sea quien te de muerte." Comentó arrogante.

Se colocó su gorra y se fue.

Dejó a la pelirroja perpleja y a Hayate desconcertada.

Así que ella tenía razón. La comandante Fate Testarossa sería finalmente su verdugo.

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En principio, tenía que haberlo publicado antes, pero me distraje con otras cosas y no lo había pasado a limpio, aun teniéndolo escrito desde el domingo. Espero como siempre que les gustara y quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos pueden hacerlo por reviews. **_

_**En este capítulo no he agregado ninguna palabra extraña o incomprensible, todas las que están las expliqué en el capítulo anterior. Para más referencia pueden ir a él y revisarlo. Espero seguir actualizando cada semana. Tengo pensado el jueves seguir con el capítulo de susurraré tu nombre. **_

_**Lo único agregado en negrita y cursiva, son pensamientos internos del señor Odio, que hace s aparición ahora también en Nanoha.**_

_**Les recuerdo que pueden pasarse por mangateca punto es y tansolopalabras punto com. Así como mi canal de youtube llamado naymcotutoriales. **_

_**Sin más un saludo.**_


	4. Guetos III

_**Capítulo dedicado a los 60 millones de personas que perdieron la vida en la segunda guerra mundial.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco la historia basada en ésta.**_

* * *

_**Remembrances **_

_**IV. Guetos III**_

_**Por Naymco**_

* * *

Ya eran ocho copas de whisky que Fate tomaba. Todas las noches, muchos militares de las S.S., iban a tomar a un pequeño local alemán, con prestigio entre los nazis. Sólo los de alto rango eran bienvenidos al sitio.

Aquella noche de sábado, los tenientes, capitanes, y algunos comandantes, se emborrachaban al celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros al mando. Fate no iba a ser menos, después de que uno de sus capitanes le insistiera, ella aceptó a ir. Generalmente a la rubia le gustaba beber sola en su casa, sin embargo aquella noche en ese pequeño local, presenciaba la actuación de algunas bailarinas, que parecían estar allí sólo para ella. Ya que más de una vez, éstas se sentaban en sus piernas y flirteaban, además de no parar de mirarla.

"Veo que su encanto también perturba a las mujeres, mi comandante." Dijo el hombre sentado a su derecha.

Fate sólo sonrió al capitán que parecía celoso.

"La homosexualidad es un delito muy grave, capitán." Contestó ella, después de tomar una calada de su cigarrillo.

"No para un comandante de las S.S. como usted, mi señora." Replicó el militar. "Ni tan si quiera nuestro Führer, la condenaría." Terminó objetando.

Fate lo miró un momento. En realidad no era la primera vez que una, o incluso, varias mujeres acababan en su cama. Mas no comprendía como es que no le veían del mismo modo, que si fuera cualquier otra persona.

"¿Por qué será?" preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno… digamos que nadie la ve ahora mismo como una mujer. Las mujeres son débiles." Respondió tomando un sorbo de su copa. "sólo sirven para atender la casa y dar hijos arios." Siguió hablando mientras reía. "usted sin embargo, no es igual que ellas." Indicó finalmente.

"¿Cómo que no soy igual?" inquirió la rubia.

"No la vemos por su sexo, la vemos por su inteligencia y su capacidad estratega." Respondió el capitán. "¿Recuerda cuando metió a la doctora en los guetos?" indagó, con una afirmación de la comandante con la cabeza. "pues fue un plan glorioso, hicieron los mismo en todos y cada uno de ellos, y las noticias llegaron a nuestros adversarios." Expuso.

"¿Y qué dijeron?" curioseó de nuevo Fate.

"Lo que usted misma predijo. Muchas de las tropas contrarias se relajaron tanto, que por eso hemos logrado todas las conquistas hasta ahora." Aclaró.

"Sólo soy una mujer a fin de cuentas." Dijo al llamar al camarero para que le sirviera otra copa.

El capitán la miró fijamente un momento, y volvió la vista a las bailarinas.

"Nadie la ve así. Si ahora besara a alguna de estas muchachas, lo más probable es que los demás, la animarían aún más a hacerlo. Eso sin contar la cantidad de militares que se pondrían celosos, incluido yo." Conversó entre risas mientras tomaba otro trago.

"¿Se está declarando, capitán?" aclaró la rubia.

"Ja, no sólo sentiría celos de ellas, también de usted, mi comandante." Respondió el hombre.

Una de las bailarinas se acercó a la rubia y la miró. Fate la agarró del brazo y tiró. La muchacha sorprendida, acabó sentada en las piernas de la oficial y ésta, se acercó a sus labios y la besó. Tal vez sólo quería ver la reacción de los demás militares, o tal vez estaba cansada de ser la perfecta comandante. Ninguna de las cosas que esperaba ocurrió, en su lugar, los demás oficiales levantaron sus copas brindando por la rubia.

La muchacha se acomodó aún más y pasó las manos por el cuello de la rubia, disfrutando de un profundo beso que le estaba comenzando a volver loca.

_**Sus azules ojos, como el cielo… como el mar… serán tu delirio.**_

La rubia separó a la muchacha de forma brusca.

"Ya he consumido demasiado alcohol por hoy." Dijo al levantarse.

Soltó varios billetes en la mesa y salió del local. El capitán se quedó sin palabras, por la manera de irse, pero a fin de cuentas era una persona especial, no era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa forma.

La comandante intentaba caminar lo más recto posible, aunque se iba balanceando de lado a lado. La calle era solitaria pero ella veía como las luces eran dobles y se movían. Así que no se sentía tan sola. Caminaba despacio, y poco a poco comenzó a guardar un poco más la compostura hasta andar de forma normal. Por lo menos ya iba recuperando sus facultades, cuando se encontró en la entrada de los guetos.

Ni sabía cómo había llegado allí, tan sólo dos soldados se pusieron firmes al verla. Saludaron al unísono, taconeando sus botas contra el suelo. Ella les devolvió el saludo con un pequeño gesto de cabeza. Observó un momento al otro lado de la alambrada una luz.

La noche era realmente fría y la niebla espesa, pero desde allí pudo ver la consulta de la doctora que en ese momento daba el cierre. Ésta se despedía de forma amable de la muchacha de ojos azules. La castaña entró al portal que había al lado, y la pelirroja comenzó a caminar. Los militares volvieron a saludar cuando Fate abrió la verja para entrar a los guetos. Ésta aceleró el paso hasta llegar donde se había parado, la muchacha de pelo cobrizo. Había entrado en una pequeña tienda, la única abierta en esas horas para comprar algo de pan y queso, entre otras cosas.

Las calles estaban solitarias, y algunas farolas se apagaban y encendían, tan sólo el ladrido de un perro al otro lado del muro podía escucharse. Nanoha llevaba una bolsa que parecía algo pesada. En ella llevaba ropa y unos zapatos, que Hayate le había regalado. Cuando el dependiente le dijo el precio de lo que había comprado la pelirroja, ésta comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Repentinamente apareció una mano con un billete. Nanoha siguió con la mirada aquel brazo para asombrarse, al ver los ojos carmesí de la rubia.

El hombre tras el mostrador se quedó paralizado, y a la pelirroja se le cortó la respiración.

"Por favor…" susurró la comandante.

El dependiente tomó el billete, y le dio el cambio. Ésta salió de la tienda y encendió un cigarrillo. La pelirroja no sabía qué pensar.

¿De dónde había aparecido?

Inquieta, fue tras ella. Definitivamente aquello había sido muy extraño, y su curiosidad era mayor que su temor al ponerse a al lado.

"Paseaba por aquí cerca y la vi." Dijo la rubia.

"Gracias." Contestó Nanoha.

"No hay de qué." Respondió Fate, que miró como la muchacha de pelo cobrizo cambiaba de mano el bolso. "¿Va a su casa?" preguntó.

"Oh… pues sí, antes del toque de queda." Dijo la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

"¿Le importa que le acompañe? Así no tendrá problemas con ese toque de queda." Aclaró la comandante.

Nanoha sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, cuando sintió que el peso de su mano era liberado. Fate había tomado su bolsa y comenzaba a caminar. La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tan sólo hacía unos días le dijo que la mataría y luego aparecía de la nada y, no sólo pagaba la cuenta de lo que compraba, sino que además le acompañaría a casa.

Lo mejor sería seguirle el juego, hasta ver a dónde quería llegar aquella mujer.

_**Sus ojos carmesí, serán tu perdición.**_

Andaban a paso lento, en total silencio. Nanoha no sabía qué decir, sin embargo, tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle.

"Puede preguntar lo que desee, sé que quiere hacerlo." Explicó la rubia.

La chica de mirada azul la miró un momento. Se le veía elegante y la atracción que generaba, hacía que hasta el tiempo se consumiera o desapareciera, quién sabe. Observó sus labios un segundo, cuando estos tocaron el cigarrillo. Por un momento, se imaginó como sería besarlos. Sacudió su cabeza, para quitarse aquella imagen tan repentina.

"¿De verdad quiere matarme?" preguntó Nanoha sin pensar.

Tapó su boca, porque en realidad no quería hacerlo tan directamente. Pero habló antes de pensar. La rubia la observó un segundo y podría jurar que hasta sonrió.

"Es posible." Contestó después de un rato.

"¿Y por qué hace esto por mí?" inquirió.

Fate se detuvo para mirarla. La chica de pelo cobrizo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. De nuevo su corazón se había disparado, y su respiración se agitó al mirar esos ojos tan peculiares. Parecía que estaba hipnotizada por ella.

"No lo sé, sólo me salió hacerlo." Aclaró.

Nanoha escucho la respuesta, pero ya se había olvidado totalmente de la pregunta. Estaba sonrojada y embelesada, con aquel fuego en la mirada de la rubia.

"Era aquí donde vive, ¿no?" dijo Fate sin apartar la mirada.

Nanoha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Despertó de lo que parecía un trance, para observar a su alrededor y ver el portal de su casa. Estaba tan entretenida mirando los ojos carmesí, que ni se percató de que había llegado.

"Un placer acompañarla." Comentó amable la rubia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nanoha seriamente. Al tiempo que Fate la miró interrogante. "¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que usted odia a los judíos?" inquirió.

"Así es." Respondió la comandante. "No los soporto."

"¿Y a mí?" volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

Fate se quedó un momento analizando su observación. Realmente tampoco comprendía bien, lo que le pasaba con aquella chica. Sí era cierto, sólo era una judía más. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le impedía verla así. Lo único que deseaba era protegerla y no tenía respuesta a su pregunta, pues ni sabía por qué.

_Mátala… saca tu arma y mátala Fate, ¿a qué esperas? Sólo hazlo… mátala._

_¡MÁTALA!_

La rubia sacó la Luger de su funda, y encañonó a la pelirroja a la cabeza. Ésta ni se inmutó, de alguna forma esperaba aquella reacción. No rezo, no pensó y sólo miraba directamente a los ojos de su verdugo. Por algún extraño motivo, a aquella rubia parecía costarle accionar el arma, y Nanoha lo sabía.

_Mátala Fate... vamos…_

Quitó el seguro y su dedo estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo.

_Eso es… es sólo una asquerosa judía más, una de tantas, una del montón. _

Los ojos de la comandante se encendieron en ira.

_Mátala._

"¿A qué espera?" dijo Nanoha. "Vamos, aquí me tiene, máteme." Habló desafiante. "Sólo soy una asquerosa judía más." Volvió a insistir. "Venga, ¿qué demonios espera? ¿Qué teme perder?" preguntó intentando provocar aún más a la rubia.

_Mátala…_

Fate no comprendía qué le ocurría, ¿por qué era incapaz de disparar? Con cualquier otro ni lo hubiera pensado, ¿por qué con ella no podía?

_¡MÁTALA! ¡MÁTALA! ¡QUÉ MUERA!_

No… no puedo.

_¿Por qué?_

No puedo… mírala es… ella… no puedo.

La pelirroja sin dejar de mirar avanzó un paso y apretó el cañón de la pistola en su frente.

"Vamos comandante, ¿no tiene valor?" volvió a hablar la muchacha de ojos azules.

"Cá… cállate…" Dijo desconcertada la rubia. "Cállate ya."

"¿Por qué? Máteme vamos. No es capaz… tan sólo es usted una cobarde." Dijo Nanoha con rabia.

"¡Cállate!" exclamó la rubia.

Bajó el arma y tiró del brazo de la pelirroja. Sus labios quedaron a tan sólo unos milímetros. El corazón sofocado de Nanoha, latía tan fuerte que parecía salir de su pecho. Sus ojos empezaron a perderse en los de Fate, así como sus actos. Pasó la mano y acarició el rostro de la rubia, que no apartaba la mirada carmesí de su boca. Casi se estaban rozando y Fate la acarició débilmente con su lengua. Erizó todo el cuerpo de una Nanoha que parecía haberlo olvidado todo. Dónde estaba, de dónde venía, lo que era y lo que significaba para aquella comandante de las S.S. Ya nada importaba, sólo su deseo por saborear los labios de aquella mujer, era lo único que se estacionó en su cabeza.

Nanoha agarraba a la rubia por el cuello, y ésta por la cintura. Parecía que no estaban ya en aquel mundo. Cada vez más cerca... y más… y más. La pelirroja ya podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Fate, y entreabría los suyos deseando que la rubia de una vez se apoderara de ellos.

¡Y cómo los deseaba…! tanto que parecía un sediento al que ofrecían agua.

_Es una judía, Fate._

Repentinamente, la comandante se tensó. Se separó bruscamente de la pelirroja que también se dio cuenta de la locura, que sería todo aquello. Si se hubieran besado… ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Cómo le miraría a la cara? Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de ello, cuando bajó la cabeza. Agarró la bolsa que había caído al suelo tras su pasada acción, y sin decir nada corrió a su portal. Entró y cerró la puerta.

Se apoyó desconcertada.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué?

No entendía nada, cuando pasó la mano por su boca. Apenas la rozó para no retirar aún el sabor que tenía de Fate. Su lengua había llegado a pasar por ellos, suavemente.

La rubia sin embargo, aún estaba en medio de la calle paralizada. Se hacía las mismas preguntas y tampoco lograba llegar a una respuesta lógica. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?

Aún con la pistola en la mano lo único que se le ocurría, era ponérsela en la sien y pegarse un tiro. Mas recapacitó, tal vez todo había sido culpa del alcohol que había consumido hacía poco.

Lo mejor sería volver a casa y descansar, tendría un duro día y debía volver a ser la comandante perfecta de siempre.

* * *

Días después, Fate se encontraba más seria que nunca. Ahora en su despacho se debatía en ir o no a la consulta de la doctora Yagami, para la revisión de su mano.

Sentada en su silla, pensaba en todo aquello cuando la puerta sonó. Con el aviso de que pasara, ésta se abrió y entró el capitán Weigel.

"mein Herr Kommandant." Saludó el hombre. "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bien." Contestó secamente.

La rubia aún estaba de espaldas al militar observando por los ventanales, como si en ellos se hallara la respuesta a todos sus males.

"¿Hoy irá con la doctora Yagami?" curioseó el capitán.

"Así es." Respondió.

El oficial rió un poco y llamó la atención de la rubia, que se giró a verle de frente.

"¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, Weigel?" inquirió Fate.

"Bueno, me enteré que su ayudante es la culpable de que yo le disparara, mi comandante." Aclaró él.

Al oír aquello la cara de la rubia cambió radicalmente, aunque pudo disimularlo. Sólo el hecho de mencionarla era suficiente para que su cuerpo se tensara.

"Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que pensar en una estúpida judía." Dijo la de ojos carmesí. "De hecho, estoy pensando en no ir, ya que tengo mucho trabajo hoy, tal vez pase mañana." Terminó explicando al capitán.

Realmente lo que no deseaba Fate, era un encuentro entre aquel oficial y la muchacha de ojos azules. Si la amenazaba de muerte, ahora si se vería muy extraño que volviera a intentar salvarla.

Salvarla… ni sabía por qué lo había hecho. Se lo preguntó tantas veces desde que ocurrió, y nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

"¿Alguna otra cosa, aparte de chismorrear, capitán?" indagó ella. El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Entonces sabe que tiene órdenes que cumplir, hágalas." El capitán se quedó parado un momento. "Ya me ha oído Weigel, vuelva a su puesto de trabajo." Aclaró.

Debía asegurarse de que aquel hombre, no se le ocurriría la idea descabellada de ir tras la pelirroja. Aunque después de aquello se seguía preguntando, por qué esa manía de protegerla.

"¡Heil Hitler!" dijo el capitán levantando su mano derecha con los dedos estirados. Finalmente se retiró del despacho.

Minutos después de que el oficial abandonara el lugar, el teléfono sonaba.

"¿Diga?" contestó Fate.

Una noticia urgente la mantendría ocupada el resto del día. Al parecer algunos mandos habían acordado una reunión urgente y bastante secreta. Debía presentarse ese mismo día en Berlín, pero antes tenía que localizar a su capitán, pues también era su ayudante y éste debía ir a donde ella fuera. Un tren los llevaría y era posible, de que tuviera que pasar varias noches fuera. Debía preparar algunas cosas, antes de salir. Además aprovecharía para visitar a su Führer fuera de la reunión y saludarle, como ya era costumbre en ella. Volvió a descolgar el teléfono, mientras un soldado entraba por la puerta con los datos del lugar exacto y la hora.

"Sí soldado, localice al capitán Weigel." Comentó la rubia.

"Salió y no dijo dónde, mein Herr Kommandant." Contestó el muchacho al otro lado.

"intente encontrarlo." Aclaró Fate colgando después la llamada.

Miró el papel, que el chico le había dado hacía unos minutos. Eran órdenes precisas y de alto secreto. No es que fuera a compartir aquello con su capitán, pero él era quién llevaba el papeleo y lo iba a necesitar.

Paseó durante un momento por el despacho, pensando donde podría haber ido su oficial. Por un momento una idea espeluznante cruzó por su cabeza. Tomó su chaquetón y salió a toda prisa del edificio. Avisó a su chofer, y se dirigió al lugar donde su corazonada le dijo.

* * *

La mañana había sido tranquila para la doctora Yagami y Nanoha. Apenas habían tenido enfermos que cuidar. La situación de la pelirroja había cambiado un poco. Sus dos hermanos habían conseguido también un trabajo al igual que ella y ahora, no lo estaban pasando tan mal. Por lo menos tenían algo que comer cada día y la castaña, les había regalado algo de ropa para pasar el invierno. Todo parecía ir bien, el tiempo pasaba lento pero por último los guetos, se habían convertido en su hogar. Aunque encerrados, de alguna forma sentían alivio y cierta libertad. Los nazis les dejaban en paz y eso mismo era lo que Nanoha estaba sintiendo.

Pensando esto fue cuando recordó los ojos carmesí, de mirada penetrante. No sabía por qué ahora se alojaba en su cabeza, pero de nuevo se encontró pasando su mano por los labios. Su corazón volvió a palpitar y un escalofrío la recorrió, al acordarse de aquella noche. La boca de la rubia casi la iba a besar. Pensó que de haber pasado hubiera sido una locura. Una nazi que detestaba a los judíos como ella, casi la besa y todavía se preguntaba por qué.

Aún podía recordar como su respiración, se paraba al tenerla cerca. Se preguntaba si se estaría enamorando. No era la primera vez, pero siempre habían sido de chicos. Por eso le resultaba tan extraño. Era espeluznante, y de lo cual nadie jamás debía enterarse. Con el tiempo estaba segura que olvidaría todo aquello

"Nanoha." Llamó la doctora.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio de que un muchacho había llegado y requería que la castaña fuera a una urgencia en el gueto.

"Lo… lo siento." Respondió la pelirroja.

"Debo salir, cuida de todo." Aclaró al coger su maletín y salir por la puerta.

La muchacha de mirada azul, suspiró y fue a recoger el material que había en una de las bandejas. La consulta estaba bastante ordenada, era espaciosa e iluminada. Desde la puerta podía verse un mostrador de un lado al otro cubriendo todo el fondo de ésta, y varias camillas a la izquierda con un carrito entre ellas, en donde había algunas vendas y otros utensilios. A la derecha una estantería con medicamentos y un mueble metálico con todo tipo de aparatos que Nanoha, aún ni sabía para que servían. La puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Ella se extrañó, pues siempre estaba abierta, y se giró a mirar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a un oficial de las S.S. allí. Lo revisó con la mirada de arriba abajo, y no parecía tener nada de heridas o enfermedad, cuando recordó su cara. Era aquel capitán que mató a su madre, y luego disparó a su comandante, al ésta intentar evitar su propia muerte.

"Ah… ya veo que me recuerdas." Dijo con una sonrisa sádica al aproximarse a ella. "¡Por tu culpa, mi comandante salió herida!" Exclamó. "¡Judía de mierda! ¡Lo vas a pagar!" gritó.

La muchacha se había quedado paralizada, y el miedo se apoderó de ella. No sabía si correr o ponerse a chillar. Como una ráfaga llegó a su mente la cara de la rubia. Interiormente comenzó a rezar y a pedir ayuda, aunque sabía que nadie aparecería. Si alguien llegara y viera la puerta cerrada, se marcharía al pensar que no habría nadie.

"¿Qué…? ¿qué me va a hacer?" preguntó Nanoha con cara de terror.

"Pregunta mejor, qué no te haré." Respondió el hombre al quitarse los guantes. "Me gusta tu cara, para ser judía eres una preciosidad." Continuó hablando de forma cruel. "¿Verdad que te portarás bien, judía?" inquirió con una sonrisa.

El capitán se retiró el chaquetón y lo soltó sobre una de las camillas. Seguía avanzando despacio mientras la pelirroja retrocedía, hasta que topó contra el mostrador del fondo. A la muchacha le faltaba el aliento y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. De repente aquel desgraciado le saltó encima y le sujetó las manos a la espalda con una suya. Nanoha comenzó a forcejear hasta que vio como aquel hombre sacaba el cuchillo que llevaba enfundado a un lado, y lo ponía en su cuello. Lo bajó y acarició su piel y por cada botón que arrancaba de su camisa, era una lágrima que se acumulaba en sus azules orbes. Veía con terror como aquel maldito, la haría suya a la fuerza y no podría hacer nada. Luego la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, era también cortada. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, mientras la muchacha cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. El capitán la observó un momento, pensando en lo apetitosos que se veían sus senos. Sin pensarlo agarró uno de ellos con su boca, chupando y mordiendo. Nanoha volvió a moverse para intentar zafarse. Gritó y gritó pidiendo ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba. El militar usó el filo de aquella daga para romper la falda. La pelirroja chillaba de desesperación, al luchar e intentar soltarse. Cuando vio al hombre desabrochar su pantalón.

Ya estaba perdida. Nunca más volvería a ser la misma después de aquello.

Aquel desgraciado sacó su miembro. Miró a la pelirroja con cara de horror, y esbozó una sonrisa satírica. Fue cuando deseó que aquel día le hubiera volado la cabeza. Ya no estaría allí y no estaría pasando tanto dolor, y humillación ante un maldito nazi. Sabía que lo único que quería era degradarla, aún más hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Si me va a matar de todas formas, lo haré luchando, pensó.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y logró soltar una de sus manos. Esa era su oportunidad, agarró el miembro del maldito nazi y lo apretó con todo lo que tenía. El capitán comenzó a gritar por el gran daño que le estaba causando. El volvió a sujetarle las manos y entonces ella aprovechó, para darle con la rodilla en su entrepierna. Lo hizo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

El hombre la soltó de inmediato y se encogió. Él Retrocedió algunos pasos y luego la miró con cólera.

"Ahora te vas a enterar, sucia judía." Susurró con ira.

Ya no la violaría, pero si le asestaría la mayor paliza que Nanoha sufriera en toda su vida. Comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en la cara, a darle patadas en el estómago, totalmente poseído la agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar.

La cara ensangrentada de la pelirroja, comenzó a ponerse morada, por la falta de aire. Agarró las manos del militar e intentó forcejear una vez más, sin embargo era inútil. Sus pulmones no tenían oxígeno y no podía respirar.

Si este es mi final, prefiero que sea así, antes de que este ser se haga con mi cuerpo, pensó.

Al fin y al cabo, se salió con la suya y aquel hombre no la llegaría a tocar, aunque le siguiera pegando y casi estuviera a punto de partir su cuello.

_**No tendrás mi cuerpo… no tendrás mi alma…**_

Se repetía una y otra vez. El dolor era insoportable. Voy a morir, ya siento que me desmayaré… voy a morir…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. El nazi miró y se llevó una sorpresa. Soltó de inmediato a Nanoha y ésta comenzó a toser e intentar tomar aire. Respiraba de forma agitada, cuando miró la figura que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Los ojos carmesí se llenaron de ira al ver a la muchacha de aquella forma, con la cara llena de moratones y ensangrentada.

"Capitán Weigel, ¡qué demonios está haciendo!" exclamo envuelta en rabia.

Cerró los ojos para no acabar matando allí mismo a su ayudante.

"¡Mi… co… comandante!" soltó asustado.

Conocía bien la mirada de Fate, sabía que era de rabia y desprecio, muy parecida a la que solía poner cuando veía a los judíos. Debió pensarlo mejor antes de todo aquello.

"Llevo toda la mañana buscándole. Tenemos una reunión en Berlín y ¡usted aquí!" terminó gritando.

Aquello la había sacado de sus casillas hasta el punto de tomar la pistola de su funda, y apuntar al maldito nazi que le había destrozado con aquella visión. Cuando escuchó los sollozos de la muchacha que seguía en el rincón, apretó los puños y con su Luger le señaló al capitán la salida. Quería que despareciera de su vista. No deseaba verle en mucho tiempo. El hombre avergonzado, salió de la consulta a toda prisa hasta el coche.

Fate miró a la chica que temblaba de verdadero pavor. Debió haberse imaginado que algo así pasaría. Conocía a su capitán, no era la primera vez que le había visto hacer ese tipo de cosas. Tomó una manta de una de las camillas y se acercó a Nanoha. La observó un momento. Por un segundo la había visto casi desnuda al entrar y ahora se avergonzaba de ello. Cubrió con aquel abrigo a la muchacha, a la que intentó consolar. Fue imposible, la rabia se alojó en su corazón, pero de nuevo aquel sentimiento no tenía sentido. No lo comprendía y sin embargo, quería matar a aquel capitán a golpes. Nanoha se bebía las lágrimas, cuando la rubia salió finalmente de la consulta. Se sentía dolorida y avergonzada, odiaba no sólo a aquel maldito, sino también a la comandante por llegar tarde. Aunque lo más probable es que de nuevo volviera a salvarle la vida. Sería muy difícil olvidar aquello y tenía la esperanza de que su salvadora acabara con él. Más tarde llegaría la castaña a la que casi le dio un infarto al saber de la situación.

Nanoha le contaría lo ocurrido y por mucho tiempo se sentiría asqueada de todo. Ya no le quedaba un solo atisbo de felicidad en su mirada.

* * *

"Jamás, nunca vuelva a hacer lo que hizo, capitán, o haré que le fusilen." Dijo Fate más que enfadada.

"Pe… pero si sólo era una sucia judía, mi comandante." Respondió.

"Y también ha desobedecido una orden y pagará por ello, créame." Contestó Fate subiendo al coche.

El militar hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó al lado del chofer que observaba pasmado, como aún aquel capitán se colocaba el cinturón. La rubia le dijo al conductor que antes de ir a la estación, pasarían por el cuartel general, donde se encargarían de aquel sujeto, pues para Fate ya no era capitán, ni era nada.

Sería juzgado y castigado, por desobedecer una orden directa, ya que por la paliza no podría. Por cruel y asqueroso que pareciera así eran las cosas. La diferencia era que si hubiera sido cualquier otra judía, le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero aquella muchacha…

Seguía sin comprender, por qué aquello le molestaba tanto. Era una judía más, y en ese momento las palabras de Nanoha llegaron a su cabeza la noche que ella misma se lo decía, para comprobar si era capaz de dispararle. No… para Fate ya no parecía que sólo era una judía más. Ya que lo único que estaba deseando en ese momento, era en dar la vuelta, entrar de nuevo en aquella consulta y abrazarla fuertemente. Sentir su aroma y perderse en su mirada. Protegerla ante el mundo inhumano que le había tocado vivir. Lo haría sin pensar y sin dudar un segundo.

Hasta que por fin, se dio cuenta. Había pasado tantas cosas en su vida para acabar enamorada de una judía. Justo de lo que más detestaba en ese mundo. Ella lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero se lo había estado negando. Con todo aquello se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería hacer, era meterle una bala al capitán y correr donde la pelirroja, sacarla de allí y ponerla a salvo aunque la mataran en el acto.

La condenarían por traición y le ahorcarían o fusilarían. Sin embargo no le importaría, por tal de saber que aquella muchacha ya no sufriría más, y que estaría a salvo.

Se golpeaba la cabeza…

_**Tú… comandante de las S.S. Fate Testarossa. Tú… que has sido el orgullo de tu nación… ¿serás tú quién traicione todos sus principios? Tu patria es más importante que todo eso. Olvídalo… jamás podrás cumplir lo que tu corazón grita, desde el preciso instante en que vuestros ojos se cruzaron.**_

_**Nunca…**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Fate dejara al capitán recluido en la cárcel. Casi era ya de noche, cuando su largo viaje a Berlín llegaba a su fin. Aunque cansada, Fate llegó a la expectativa de lo que pasaría en aquella reunión. Se alojó en el mismo hotel, donde habían establecido el encuentro. En la tarde del día siguiente, la rubia se dirigía, ya más serena y como siempre se le conoció, a la sala donde se encontraría con otros colegas. Esa misma mañana había charlado por teléfono con el Führer, de forma amena y quedarían para cenar.

En la puerta, le recibían dos soldados que la saludaban respetuosamente. Entró y se encontró una gran sala con una enorme mesa, esta estaba decorada con un bonito centro de flores variados, y alrededor varias sillas. En cada puesto una carpeta con el escudo de las S.S. grabado en ellas. Había otras más amontonadas y detrás un oficial que sentado, las ordenaba. El hombre al ver a Fate, se puso en pie y saludó cordialmente. Le anunció que pronto llegarían los demás y la invitó a tomar asiento y beber algo. Ella como ya era común, pidió un whisky con hielo.

Luego paseó mirando el lugar. Se retiró los guantes y agarró su copa. Tomó un sorbo mientras observaba las fotografías, y cuadros que habían colgados en las paredes. En la gran mayoría de ellas, salían diferentes autoridades de Berlín. Algunos militares marchando por la ciudad, al celebrar la subida al poder de su Führer.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar las entidades. Varios oficiales de alto rango, entre ellos Heinrich Himmler, el comandante en jefe de las S.S. el cual, Fate saludó con total respeto. Él lo correspondió y luego tomó la mano de la mujer para hacerlo de forma más amistosa, pues le tenía también un gran aprecio, por todo lo que le había oído hablar al Führer sobre ella.

También hizo su entrada el lugar teniente Hermann Wilhelm Göring, entre otros.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar de los judíos en los guetos y las cantidades que vivían en ellos, así como los que aún no habían sido recluidos. El de Varsovia era el más grande y hasta ese momento su dirección había sido impecable. Los jefes estaban orgullosos de que Fate estuviera a su cuidado. Ese gueto en particular era el que más cantidad de personas alojaba y por tanto, el que más conflictos tenía. La comandante lo había hecho con un excelente trabajo, pero cada vez había más judíos y pronto se quedaría pequeño.

La base de la reunión partía de lo que debían hacer con ellos.

"Creo que deberíamos llevarlos a campos de trabajo, donde los usaríamos como mano de obra." Explicó la rubia.

"Actualmente, empresarios alemanes distinguidos los usan para eso, comandante." Comentó Wilhelm.

Un hombre algo obeso, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos claros. Vestía un uniforme blanco con varias medallas, entre ellas la cruz de hierro de primer grado. Uno de los camaradas más cercanos de Hitler.

La rubia lo observó un segundo.

"Lo sé, pero de lo que yo hablo es de usarlos directamente como obreros para el ejército." Replicó Fate.

"¿Qué es lo que sugiere exactamente, mi señora?" Preguntó Himmler, que la miraba con curiosidad y a la expectativa de la respuesta.

La rubia sacó su pluma y una de las imágenes tomadas desde el aire, de uno de sus emplazamientos de armamento, y comenzó a dibujar algo al lado.

"Crear campos de trabajo cercano a las fábricas de armas y útiles del ejército." Aclaró haciendo trazos largos sobre el papel. "De esa forma, sería mucho más productivo al no desplazarlos durante horas, e incluso con el peligro de recibir bombardeos enemigos." Dijo terminando de hacer un plano de su idea.

Luego se puso en pie y lo enseñó a los demás.

Había creado barracones de los prisioneros, un pequeño hospital, varias zonas para las viviendas de los soldados y directivos del campo y hasta la dirección de las vías de tren, por donde deberían pasar. Le añadió algunos detalles como torres de vigilancia, tanto fuera como dentro y hasta el tipo de alambrada que debería llevar.

Explicó cada una de las partes del plano creado. Dejó a todos sorprendidos por su idea, la cual comentaron entre ellos. La facilidad que tenía esa mujer de crear todo aquello, era debido a su gran inteligencia que parecía no tener límites.

El comandante en jefe tomó aquel papel, asombrado de la capacidad que tenía aquella oficial. El Führer no se equivocó en absoluto cuando dijo que ella sería el orgullo de una Alemania fuerte y poderosa, el día que la nombraron comandante de las S.S.

La idea se aprobó casi de inmediato y comenzarían el traslado de los judíos para la construcción. Aunque Fate comentó en un principio de hacer pequeños campos de no más de cinco mil prisioneros, los mandos tomaron aquello para crear algunos tan grandes y tan bien abastecidos como Auschwitz. El más grande de todos los campos de concentración creados por los nazis.

Después de la reunión y las felicitaciones a la rubia, por semejante concepto, se crearía el informe con todo detalle y se lo entregarían a Hitler. Aunque esa misma noche, la comandante le habló de la idea en persona, en la hora de la cena, cuando éste le preguntó cómo había marchado el encuentro.

Al Führer, le sorprendió tanto como a los otros mandos. No esperaba para nada que de aquella cabeza, salieran ideas tan impactantes y además, tan productivas como la necesidad urgente de armar lo mejor y más rápidamente posible, a sus tropas de las fuerzas armadas.

Varios días después de aquello decidieron que fuera Fate una de las elegidas para dirigir y administrar uno de esos campos, así como el desalojo de los guetos de Varsovia. De ahora en adelante, la comandante Fate Testarossa de las S.S. tendría mucho más trabajo.

* * *

_2 meses después._

Pesadillas diarias, aún perseguían a Nanoha. En todas aparecía aquel capitán de las S.S. que la maltrataba una y otra vez. En casi todos aquellos malos sueños, también aparecía la mirada carmesí de la rubia. La muchacha de ojos azules las pagaba con ella. Le echaba en cara que no apareciera antes para salvarla de su captor, como pensó el día que ocurrió todo. La detestó y hasta la maldijo un millón de veces. Sin embargo, luego pensaba que todo era una locura.

¿Cómo le podía culpar a ella?

No tuvo nada que ver en todo aquello. Sólo fue una horrible maquinación, del capitán que apareció en venganza. Nanoha sabía que Fate no había sido la causante, en ningún momento, de la situación que sufrió.

Lo más probable es que le salvara la vida, porque mucho dudaba de que aquel capitán, hubiera dejado de apretar su cuello y se hubiera largado. Además Fate parecía realmente enfadada y después de dos meses, no había vuelto a saber de ella. Aunque Nanoha no podía evitar, pensarla cada día.

De alguna forma aquello la ayudaba a seguir. Recordar sus ojos, su cara, sus labios y cada cosa que ocurrió cuando la rubia estaba presente, analizando cada acción de ésta. La mayoría de las veces acababa con más preguntas que resoluciones. Por último, Nanoha parecía distraída constantemente, y lo cierto era que le costaba concentrarse.

Ya había pasado más de un año en los guetos, y parecía que llevara allí toda la vida. Los días se sucedían más y más lentos. Sobre todo con la llegada de las primeras nevadas. El frío en su casa era insoportable. El aire y la humedad se colaban en todas partes. La única ventana en toda la habitación, estaba medio rota y tenía rendijas entre ésta y la pared. Todo entraba por allí y de hecho, no era extraño que más de una noche se congelara.

Nanoha ya no sólo estaba distraída, sino también preocupada.

"Te noto muy extraña hoy." Dijo la doctora.

Ésta estaba terminando de recoger algo de material médico.

"lo siento, Hayate." Respondió la pelirroja que parecía despertar de un sueño.

La castaña la observó un momento y se acordó del día en que llegó de su urgencia, y se encontró con la puerta de la consulta cerrada. No era la primera vez que dejaba sola a su ayudante, sin embargo, parecía como si se hubiera ido repentinamente del lugar.

Fue cuando abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a la muchacha acurrucada en un rincón de la sala. Fue espeluznante cuando la llamó por su nombre, y ésta volteó a verla. Su cara era la auténtica expresividad del terror. Tenía los ojos hinchados y morados, la nariz y los labios rotos y ensangrentados. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con ese líquido rojo ya seco. Lo peor aún no lo había visto. La muchacha estaba envuelta en una manta de las camillas. Se acercó y Nanoha se abalanzó para abrazarla. Sorprendida se fijó entonces, en las marcas de su cuerpo.

Tenía moratones y golpes por todos lados. Y la pelirroja se aquejaba de uno de sus costados. Parecía tener alguna costilla rota, y por eso era que le costaba respirar.

La destapó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al comprobar que su ropa había sido rasgada y rota. Vio las marcas en sus pechos de dientes, así como graves contusiones por el abdomen. Realmente fue aterrador.

Estaba claro que Nanoha había sido maltratada en un intento de violación. La doctora curó sus heridas, las cuales muchas de ellas llevaron sutura. Por suerte el animal que le hizo aquello, no llegó a hacerla suya. Imaginó que Nanoha no se lo pondría nada fácil, y de ahí que ese maldito llegara a propinarle semejante paliza.

Semanas después fue la propia Nanoha, la que le contó lo sucedido. Para sorpresa de una Hayate que aún pudo asombrarse más, de que justo la rubia fuera la causante de que la pelirroja siguiera con vida, una vez más. Le había vuelto a salvar, ya que analizando todo, llegó a la conclusión de que si Fate no hubiera aparecido, era probable que su ayudante hubiera sido asfixiada.

Pero Nanoha envuelta en ira, le echaba la culpa a la rubia por no haber llegado antes. Fue cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le había idealizado como su salvadora.

_**Y eso… sí que era grave.**_

Después de dos meses, a sus oídos llegaban cada día historias sobre una Fate déspota y cruel. Hasta la había visto en alguna ocasión con sus propios ojos, maltratando y asesinando a sangre fría a grupos enteros de supuestos rebeldes. Prefirió mantenerlo en secreto ante una Nanoha que la seguía culpando, de no salvarla antes de su verdugo.

Los horrores de aquella comandante no tenían fin. Sí, llevaba bastante tiempo que no hablaba con ella, sin embargo ahora parecía mucho más fría y agresiva que cuando la conoció. Aquella mirada calmada se había borrado. Sus ojos ya no eran serenos, así se estuviera cayendo el mundo a pedazos. A cambio, el carmesí era colérico y lleno de odio. No sabía el motivo, pero estaba segura que algo le pasaba para semejante destrucción en ella. Más de una vez la encontró de frente y siguió de largo, ante el miedo que le producía observarla. Era terrible, como ver el mismo infierno en sus ojos. Mas su corazón, aún después de todo, no dejó de latir por ella ni un segundo.

De nuevo se preguntaba, cómo siempre acababa pensando en esa comandante.

"Hayate, ahora eres tú la que parece no estar en este mundo." Aclaró la pelirroja que llevaba rato llamándola.

"sí, perdón." Respondió la doctora al salir de sus cavilaciones.

Había estado tan ensimismada en el asunto, que no se percató de la fila de enfermos que la esperaban. Señaló entonces a un muchacho, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, que parecía haber recibido una golpiza tremenda. Tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, y la cara ensangrentada. Además caminaba cojeando de su pierna izquierda. El apretaba los brazos en el costado de ese mismo lado.

Se le veía bastante grave. La doctora le ordenó retirarse la ropa de cintura para arriba, y le invitó a tumbarse en una camilla.

Su cuerpo parecía un saco de boxeo, con golpes y cortes por todos lados.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó Nanoha con asombro.

"La… la coman… comandante de las... S.S." Respondió mientras tosía exhausto.

La pelirroja se había quedado pálida y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

La mujer que le había salvado de la muerte dos veces, y que casi la besa, ¿había hecho todo aquello? No podía creerlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" inquirió atónita.

El muchacho como pudo afirmó con la cabeza. Fue cuando se encontró con la calmada mirada de la doctora, que no parecía sorprendida nada en absoluto.

La situación del joven era bastante grave. Hayate ni siquiera sabía, cómo había llegado hasta allí a pie.

"¿Dónde te ocurrió esto?" Consultó ahora la castaña.

"A… a una cuadra… de aquí." Contestó respirando con dificultad.

La doctora abrió la boca para preguntarle algo más, cuando escuchó jaleo en la calle. Varios judíos eran empujados y apartados por algunos soldados de las S.S.

Dejaban espacio para que su comandante, nombrada hacía tan sólo unos segundos, pasara con la pistola en la mano. El rostro de la rubia era cruel, y tenía varias gotas de sangre salpicada en él.

Entró a la sala como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, y apuntó al joven de la camilla.

"¿Creías que ibas a escapar?" dijo de forma sádica. "Aún no había acabado contigo, asqueroso judío." Explicó al apretar el gatillo de su Luger, para volarle la cabeza.

El muchacho no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, cuando le dio la muerte. Nanoha y Hayate retrocedieron ante aquello, y la primera nombrada la miró fijamente. No podía creerlo, no podía ser.

Su mirada no era la misma, sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera. Sin embargo, la comandante al devolverle la mirada, cambió por un segundo. Cerró sus orbes rojos un momento, y después se dio la vuelta para abandonar la consulta.

"No puede ser…" susurró la pelirroja en un hilo de voz, apenas audible.

Ésta echó a correr tras ella, a pesar de que la castaña intentó detenerla. La muchacha de pelo cobrizo se puso frente a Fate y le cortó el paso.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en su obstinación.

Fate apretó los puños y la miró.

"Sal de mi camino." Murmuró.

"No… quiero saber qué te pasa. Lo noto en tu mirada." Explicó la joven de ojos azules.

Su cuerpo temblaba y el temor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"Si no te apartas tendré que matarte." Contestó la rubia al apuntar su pistola a la frente de la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Nanoha sabía que no dudaría en disparar. Su cuerpo se tensó esta vez al recordar que gran diferencia de la vez anterior, cuando la enfrentó sin ningún miedo. Su mirada en aquel entonces era calmada, y ahora era como si estuviera poseída por un demonio.

Finalmente Fate la empujó, y ésta cayó al suelo. Luego abandonó el lugar junto a sus soldados.

Nanoha vio como desaparecía entre la niebla, y oscuridad de la calle.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaría así?

No entendía nada.

"¡Nanoha!" escuchó a lo lejos.

Miró entre la fila de pacientes aún asustados, y agachados. Se fijó bien en dirección hacia la voz que había odio. Fue cuando la vio.

"Su… ¿Suzuka?" susurró con sorpresa. "¡Suzuka!" gritó al levantarse.

"¡Nanoha!" exclamó la otra muchacha que corría hacia ella.

Se fundieron en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo. La doctora miró desde la puerta con desconocimiento. No tenía idea de que ellas dos se conocieran.

¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Pensó.

Sin embargo le alegraba que al menos su ayudante, recibiera algo de felicidad después de tanto sufrimiento.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a hablar sin parar. Querían ponerse al día, de tantos acontecimientos pasados.

Después de lo de Arisa, la pelirroja iba a visitar periódicamente a su amiga sin embargo, ésta estaba en un trance muy fuerte y le fue imposible comunicarse con ella. Luego llegaron los decretos y los problemas. Sus padres ante el inicio de la guerra decidieron marchar del país. Se instalaron en casa de unos familiares en Holanda. Los nazis luego arrasaron el lugar y toda su familia fue fusilada. Después con unas amistades volvió a Polonia, y allí la metieron en los guetos.

"Pero, ¿por qué volviste a Varsóvia?" Preguntó Nanoha.

"Si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo en mi tierra." Respondió.

La castaña también saludó con cariño a la muchacha.

"Me alegra volverte a ver, Suzuka." Aclaró Hayate, al darle un abrazo.

También hacía mucho que no la veía. La joven había vuelto hacía pocos días, y apenas entró en el gueto se enteró que la persona que le ayudó tanto en vencer sus miedos, la doctora Yagami, se encontraba allí mismo. Pensó en ir a verla pero jamás creyó que se encontraría con la que fue y seguía siendo su mejor amiga, Nanoha.

Mas ya no reconocía a aquella muchacha alegre de pelo cobrizo, que siempre tenía un motivo para sonreír. A cambio encontró odio, rabia y una inmensa tristeza en su mirada. No era de extrañar, al saber por todo lo que había tenido que pasar la pelirroja.

La guerra era muy cruel, pero los nazis… los nazis lo eran mucho más.

_Continuará._

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que se me complicó bastante. Debo aclarar que no pude subirlo antes por otras ocupaciones que me mantuvieron alejada por unos días. Mi intención era publicarlo la semana pasada pero no pudo ser. Aun así me alegro de haberlo acabado antes de lo que creí, aunque llevaba batallando desde el jueves. **_

_**He tenido que modificarle muchas cosas y cambiarle otras. Respecto a lo que le sucede a Nanoha en este capítulo no es ni la mitad de lo que pensaba hacerle. No es que disfrute haciéndola sufrir, es sólo que lo que tenía pensado no pudo ser y al final, después incluso de tenerlo escrito, lo tuve que rectificar. **_

_**En cuando a la historia, quiero aclarar que no está basada en hechos reales. Tan sólo mantengo algunas de las fechas principales. Más adelante veremos algunas más, ya que no quiero que el fic sea demasiado lento y tampoco demasiado rápido. El incluir a Suzuka en este capítulo era algo que tenía pensado desde el segundo, pero al final se me atrasó y la tuve que meter aquí. **_

_**Esta muchacha es posible que haga un buen juego en la historia, o eso espero.**_

_**.**_

_**Algunas palabras que tal vez no sepan su origen. Como siempre explicaré un poco sobre ellas, aunque en esta ocasión son sólo tres.**_

_**.**_

_**Una de ellas es la palabra 'Ja' que pronuncia el capitán hablando con Fate. Significa básicamente ´sí' no es que él se estuviera riendo, lo digo porque fue lo que pensé cuando la incluí.**_

_**.**_

_**La siguiente es 'Heil Hitler'**_

_**Su significado directo sería algo así como 'Salve Hitler' alzando la mano con los dedos extendidos, muy parecido a los 'Salve Cesar' de los romanos.**_

_**.**_

_**La última es 'Luger.'**_

_**La Pistola Parabellum o «Parabellum-Pistole», popularmente conocida como «Luger» , es una pistola semiautomática accionada por retroceso. El diseño fue patentado por Georg Luger en 1898 y fue producido por la fábrica alemana de armas Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) a partir del año 1900. El diseño del sistema de Luger se basa en una anterior pistola de Hugo Borchardt, conocida como C-93. Luger rediseñó el sistema de Borchardt logrando un conjunto de cerrojo y corredera mucho más pequeño.**_

_**Información sacada directamente de Wikipedia.**_

_**.**_

_**No se olviden de pasar por tansolopalabras -punto- com así como mangateca -punto- es. También recordarles que subí otro nuevo capítulo de aprende a escribir que podrán encontrar en mi canal de youtube, naymcotutoriales. Para dudas u otras cosas, pueden encontrarme en algunos de los sitios ya nombrados. **_

_**Eso es todo. Como dije al principio del capítulo, éste en concreto está dedicado a los 60 millones de personas que perdieron la vida en la guerra. Espero que algo así jamás deba repetirse, y que al final un día todos podamos vivir en paz, y no con tanto odio en nuestros corazones.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	5. Nombres

_**Disclaimer: ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como la historia basada en ésta.**_

* * *

_**Remembrances**_

_**V. Nombres.**_

_**Por Naymco**_

* * *

Los meses se sucedían y poco a poco, Fate comenzaba a preparar el traslado de la zona norte del gueto. Su ayudante, un teniente sin escrúpulos, fusilaba a cualquiera que opusiera resistencia. Su antiguo capitán, había sido condenado a seis meses de cárcel, por desobedecer una orden directa. Después de salir de allí, fue enviado al frente ruso. Su rango también era rebajado a teniente y ahora pasaría mucho tiempo lejos.

El nuevo oficial bajo el mando de la comandante Testarossa, no era mucho mejor persona. Tan sólo llevaban allí una hora y ya había mandado a matar a más de treinta judíos.

"Teniente…" llamó Fate.

"Main herr komandant." Respondió el hombre.

"No puede matar a todo aquel que le caiga mal. Recuerde que son necesarios para las fábricas." Explicó la rubia. "Yo decidiré quién debe o no morir, teniente Vice." Aclaró por último.

Ambos permanecían sentados al lado de una mesa provisional, donde había gran cantidad de listas. En ellas, los nombres de todos los habitantes de aquella zona de los guetos. También varios planos con algunas señalizaciones en rojo, así como un soldado con una máquina de escribir, tomando nota de todo lo que ocurría.

Fate cogió una carpeta en la que había muchas más listas, pero estas de la zona sur. Revisando, sus ojos se pararon en un nombre específico.

Nanoha Takamachi; ésta nunca le dijo su nombre, sin embargo la rubia lo sabía. Pasó los dedos por él con melancolía. Odiaba profundamente a esa mujer con toda su alma, pues no podía pasar un solo día en el que no la recordara. Eso le estaba produciendo una tensión que jamás había sentido.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de ella y a la vez detestarla? No lograba comprenderlo. Incluso desde hacía ya tiempo la evitaba constantemente. De hecho, hacía meses que no la veía y sin embargo, la recordaba con todo detalle. Su rostro, su expresión, sus ojos… ese azul que le enloquecía y que tanto intentaba disimular.

Los soldados separaban los hombres de las mujeres y los niños. Todos llenos de pánico, gritaban desesperados al pensar cuál sería su futuro. Entre el grupo de mujeres, se encontraba una Suzuka, realmente asustada. Había oído comentarios sobre lo que los nazis hacían con los deportados. Días antes, algunas familias eran buscadas y llevadas a la fuerza en camiones. Se rumoreaba, que eran llevados a un campo de exterminio llamado Treblinka. No supieron más de ellas. La amiga de Nanoha temblaba nada más de pensar lo que le podría pasar.

Los nazis les habían dicho, que les trasladaban a un campo de concentración cercano a una fábrica donde trabajarían. Rezaba para que fuera eso y no algo malo.

Los soldados seguían en su labor de separar a las familias, y éstas, gritaban desesperadas al ignorar lo que les deparaba un futuro incierto.

Chrono también se encontraba allí. Él aún no sería deportado pero sabía que pronto llegaría su momento. Ver aquello era realmente aterrador. Personas caminando de un lado a otro sin rumbo, niños llorando y grupos enteros puestos en fila eran fusilados sin piedad. Montañas de maletas estaban repartidas por el suelo, junto a un millar de cadáveres. Todo aquel que intentara huir, era asesinado o apaleado por los nazis.

La doctora Yagami pasó por allí, después de atender a un enfermo. Sus ojos se llenaban de horror al observar todo aquello. Vio a la rubia que paseaba tranquilamente, con un cigarrillo en una mano y la pistola en la otra.

"Comandante, ¿qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Pues ya lo está viendo, doctora." Comentó la rubia. "todos serán deportados a campos de concentración." Explicó. "los guetos desaparecerán" dijo para después tomar una calada.

"pero…" guardó silencio.

"No se preocupe, usted irá conmigo si así lo desea." Aclaró la comandante.

El corazón de la castaña palpitó con aquel comentario, sin embargo, no podía evitar la sorpresa de su mirada al ver todo aquello. Se sobre saltó al escuchar tras ella disparos. Su reacción fue abrazar a la rubia.

"No tengas miedo, Hayate." Susurró Fate.

La piel de la castaña se erizó con todo eso. Sintió el calor de la comandante penetrando en su cuerpo. Era demasiado agradable como para soportarlo. Se separó de forma brusca. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en boca de Fate, y eso le produjo aún más que su corazón saliera del pecho.

"Esto es una locura." Murmuró evitando la mirada de la comandante.

"Parece nerviosa, doctora. Disculpe si la incomodé llamándole por su nombre." Explicó la oficial.

Hayate temblaba y como un eco aún escuchaba el susurro de la rubia en su cabeza. El mundo parecía caer a su alrededor y ella sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Tan importante se había vuelto aquella persona? Ya no cabía duda, estaba totalmente enamorada de Fate, y ya le era imposible controlarlo. No tenía idea de cómo pasó. Lo único que sabía era que iría al fin del mundo por ella.

La miró un segundo, estaba realmente impresionante. Ahora ya no vestía aquel uniforme negro, sino gris, aunque su gabardina seguía siendo del mismo color. Tantas medallas y galones en su pecho, daba miedo.

Pensó qué haría aquella mujer para tener la cruz de hierro y otras insignias más. Sin duda, el grado de comandante lo había ganado a la fuerza y no por cualquier cosa. Ese tipo de galones no se conseguían fácilmente. Las cosas no debieron ser cómodas para ella.

Más gente moría a su alrededor y fue cuando despertó de sus cavilaciones. El pánico se apoderaba del lugar que Hayate observó de nuevo. Veía como la comandante, pistola en mano, se aproximaba a un joven mirón.

"Judío, tú no estás en la lista. Vete." Comentó al muchacho.

Éste salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego Fate volvió donde estaba la doctora que, asustada, aún parecía perpleja.

"Debería marcharse, eso no es para que usted lo vea." Explicó Fate.

Hayate pudo tener por fin control de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar. Intentaba no ver nada más de aquel asunto, ya que no soportaba más estar allí. Los gritos, los disparos y la devastación se sucedían por todos lados.

"¡Doctora!" la voz de una muchacha le hizo darse la vuelta.

"¡Suzuka!" exclamó.

La joven se adelantó unos pasos y tomó la mano de la castaña.

"Por favor… dígale a Nanoha que se cuide mucho." Logró decir mientras era empujada por un soldado.

La chica acabó dentro de un gran camión con más personas. Éste arrancó y pronto desapareció entre la niebla.

Hayate, con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que veía. Volvió corriendo donde la comandante.

"¡Comandante!" gritó.

La rubia se giró y miró a la doctora agitada que se aproximó a ella. "Dígame por favor…" rogó aun tomando aire. "¿Dónde se llevan a toda esta gente?" Preguntó aterrada.

A ella también le habían llegado rumores sobre algunas desapariciones extrañas en los guetos. Mas necesitaba ver los ojos de la comandante, cuando le dijera sobre ese asunto, porque en ese momento sabría si era cierto o no.

"A campos de concentración, ya le dije antes." Respondió con la calma que le precedía.

Ésa que hacía unos meses había perdido, ya que la tensión y el estrés hicieron mella. Su cabeza no podía procesar tanta información de forma tan rápida, tal y como estaba ocurriendo todo. Entre su trabajo normal y debido las decisiones tomadas por los altos mandos, gracias a su idea de los campos, hicieron que el peso de todo eso se desplomara en su cuerpo. Fate no pudo aguantar, y tuvo que enfocarlo de alguna forma. El mejor modo que encontró fue con el odio hacia los judíos. Además estaba el asunto de Nanoha, que se convirtió en un fantasma que la seguía a todos sitios. Sacar a esa mujer de su vista, hizo que gran parte de toda esa tensión, fuera desapareciendo poco a poco. Ahora por fin lograba volver a ser la que era, aun teniendo el recuerdo constante de la pelirroja en su cabeza, y sus sentimientos aflorando a cada paso que daba. Logró vivir con ello hasta llegar a ese mismo momento, en el que la doctora la observaba fijamente.

"¿No se los llevan para exterminarlos?" inquirió la castaña.

"Créame doctora, irán a lugares cercanos a las fábricas." Contestó la rubia. "No se preocupe tanto, si lo desea volverá a verlos pronto." Explicó. "Más tarde iré a su consulta. Debo discutir algo con usted, si me lo permite." Aclaró la comandante.

Hayate sólo pudo asentir. Se preguntaba qué era lo que querría hablar con ella. Si todo aquello era cierto, su trabajo allí llegaría a su fin.

El día iba pasando más lento que de costumbre, pronto las calles de los guetos norte se quedaban vacías. Sin embargo, las tropas no abandonarían el lugar aún. Fate sabía que muchos judíos se escondían de ellos, y aguardaban el mejor momento para salir.

Mientras llegaba la hora, la comandante decidió acercarse a la consulta de la doctora, aprovechando el breve descanso. Sabía que encontraría allí a la pelirroja, más creyó que podría superarlo.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se la encontró de frente. Hacía meses que no se veían y ésta, al ver a la rubia allí inmóvil, pensó por un segundo que sólo era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada. Desde lo ocurrido, cada vez que alguien entraba vestido con ese traje a la sala, ella se sobre saltaba.

A veces incluso veía cosas que ni habían pasado realmente, ya le había sucedido en anteriores ocasiones, como por ejemplo ver entrar de nuevo a aquel capitán. Así que al ver a la comandante se quedó por un segundo analizando, si aquello era cierto o si a lo mejor era el simple deseo de verla. Porque aunque lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, su interior gritaba por volver a sentir su presencia.

"Buscaba a la doctora Yagami." Murmuró Fate.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, que comprobó que realmente era ella y no su cerebro jugándole alguna broma, se quedó atónita.

* * *

_**Observó cuidadosamente cada uno de los brillos en sus ojos, **_

_**Cada detalle en su ropa,**_

_**Cada uno de sus rubios cabellos, **_

_**Que se movían suavemente con la brisa.**_

_**Su corazón palpitó al comprobar que era ella, **_

_**La tenía de frente **_

_**Y estaba allí…**_

* * *

"e…ella salió, ya…n… no debe tardar." Contestó totalmente nerviosa.

"¿Le importa que la espere?" preguntó la rubia.

"Claro que no." Respondió.

La comandante tomó asiento y sacó su pitillera de oro, con el escudo nazi que el mismo Führer le había mandado a hacer expresamente a ella. Puso un cigarrillo en los labios, Lo encendió y tomó una calada. Soltaba el humo jugando con él, mientras Nanoha la miraba aun pensando que si era su imaginación, estaba siendo demasiado real, pues hasta el olor a tabaco le llegaba. Adoraba ese olor, le recordaba a su padre, cuando de pequeña se sentaba en sus piernas y éste le contaba historias.

A pesar del silencio incomodo, sentía una tremenda calma. Ya más centrada pensó que era ella de verdad, aunque ahora lucía un uniforme gris, sin embargo, la gabardina seguía siendo negra. Suspiró al apreciar la belleza de aquella mujer. Realmente era atractiva, y no podía dejar de mirarla. Su presencia hacía que sus miedos se esfumaran, como el humo que Fate expulsaba por la boca de forma sutil.

La comandante giró el rostro para observar a una Nanoha que se había quedado embobada mirándola. Sin darse cuenta, ya era la tercera vez que pasaba la escoba por el mismo sitio. La rubia al verla de aquella forma, se extrañó.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Nanoha?" preguntó la comandante.

La pelirroja al escuchar su nombre en boca de aquella mujer, tocó con un carro lleno de artilugios médicos, y tiró todo por los suelos. Su torpeza hizo que la rubia se pusiera en pie.

"Demonios…" susurró al agacharse la muchacha de pelo cobrizo. "Sí… est…" calló súbitamente.

La comandante al ver todo aquello por los suelos, se acercó a ayudar y se encontró con la azul mirada de frente. La pelirroja se había quedado pálida al verla tan cerca. Sólo recordaba estar así una vez… cuando Fate estuvo a punto de besarla. Sentía el peso de su pecho mucho más fuerte y hasta le costaba llenar de aire sus pulmones. Sus mejillas ardían y su sangre era bombeada demasiado rápido. Fate tomó unas vendas cuando la miró fijamente, y sin darse cuenta, ambas comenzaron a acercarse aún más. Sus bocas estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros. Nanoha no podía apartar la mirada de los labios de la rubia, que parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. Todo su alrededor desaparecía y tan sólo estaban ellas dos. La pelirroja ya podía sentir de nuevo el calor de los labios de Fate, cuando unas voces del exterior las hizo reaccionar.

Se separaron al instante.

Nanoha con las manos temblorosas, terminó de recogerlo todo y la comandante se puso de pie. Ésta se fue a la puerta y respiró profundamente. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquella mujer tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. Minutos después llegó la castaña.

"Comandante, siento haberle hecho esperar." Comentó la doctora al entrar en la sala y soltar el maletín. "Tuve una urgencia." Explicó.

"No se preocupe, no llevo mucho aquí." Respondió Fate.

"Nanoha, ya por hoy hemos terminado, puedes irte ya a casa." Comentó la castaña. "Bien, ¿de qué me quería hablar?" preguntó.

La ayudante de la castaña salió de la sala, no sin antes echar otra mirada más a la rubia, que la observó de reojo. Finalmente se marchó y la doctora se quedó hablando con la comandante.

"Iré directa al grano doctora, no tengo mucho tiempo." Comentó la rubia. "necesito que vaya conmigo al campo de concentración al que estoy destinada." Explicó. "Es probable que sus servicios allí sean de ayuda." Aclaró.

La castaña observó un segundo a la mujer que tenía delante. De nuevo aquellas medallas llamaban su atención. Rodó sus pupilas al maletín de su consulta, para no verla.

"Si voy… será con una condición." Dijo la doctora.

Fate la observó interrogante.

"¿Qué condición?" preguntó la rubia.

"Mi ayudante, vendrá conmigo." Respondió Hayate.

La oficial, se quedó analizando por un segundo todo aquello.

"¿Me está diciendo que su amiga judía debe vivir en mi villa?" inquirió Fate.

"No sé dónde usted tiene pensado que yo viva, pero si es en su villa, ahí irá ella también." Explicó.

La comandante no sabía qué contestar. Era cierto que Nanoha era una muchacha aplicada en el oficio de la enfermería, y no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que si ésta viviera en su casa, la encontraría a cada rato por allí.

"¿Por qué esa majadería?" curioseó la rubia.

"Bueno, me gustaría tenerla cerca por si surge alguna emergencia. ¿O usted se hará cargo de suturar una herida o curar alguna enfermedad, tal y como ella hace?" dijo la doctora en un tono sarcástico.

La comandante sonrió por ese último comentario. Le pareció graciosa la forma en la que se lo imaginó.

"De acuerdo, haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que su judía la acompañe." Contestó. "Dentro de dos días será desalojada esta zona, procure que ella esté a su lado para ese momento." aclaró finalmente y salió por la puerta.

La castaña por fin soltó todo el aire que llevaba rato conteniendo. Tener la presencia de aquella mujer le estaba comenzando a quemar por dentro. Cada vez le costaba más controlarse ante ella. Sonrió un momento al pensar que en realidad, hubiera aceptado ir sin ninguna condición. Al final se había salido con la suya.

Fate caminaba en dirección a la zona donde las tropas aún aguardaban. Aunque le comentó a la doctora que haría lo posible, no estaba muy segura de sí era buena idea. No le apetecía estar chocando con la pelirroja de nuevo y que pasara justo lo que sucedió minutos antes. Era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Detestaba no poder controlar sus acciones cuando la tenía cerca. Y odiaba sentirse tan débil a su lado.

Pero por otro lado, su interior le pedía que la salvara. Le pedía la necesidad de verla a cada segundo de su vida. Le pedía constantemente cosas que ella negaba de forma rotunda.

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre las calles, tan sólo la débil luz de las farolas parpadeantes, iluminaban algunas zonas. El silencio era sepulcral. La comandante calentaba sus manos en una hoguera provisional dentro de un barril. La humedad y el aire helado hacían chirriar sus dientes. Observó la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado. Sobre ésta, había un gran plano de del lugar. Su nuevo ayudante comentaba a otros oficiales las órdenes de la comandante. Ella sabía que muchos judíos se habían escondido en refugios provisionales. Esa misma tarde, antes de visitar a la doctora, subió a una de las viviendas y se encontró a un hombre, que salía de un hueco en la pared construido por él. Sin preguntar nada, sacó su pistola y le disparó. Aún tenía la cara de sorpresa después de ser asesinado.

Ella conocía bien a los judíos, sabía que ese tipo de tretas eran bastante normales en ellos. Así que dispuso varios grupos de soldados y edificó un plan estratégico. Ningún judío escondido se libraría de la muerte. Ella comentó a los demás oficiales lo que seguramente pasaría. Por lo mismo mandó a todas sus tropas, a lugares específicos que ella creyó conveniente.

Pronto comenzaron a sonar los disparos. Pequeños relámpagos prendían por segundos el interior de las casas. Parecía una tormenta incesable provocada por las armas alemanas. El sonido comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso y constante. Mientras la comandante prendía otro cigarrillo.

"Teniente Vice, avise al ingeniero del campo, se encuentra al oeste con un grupo de asalto. Tengo que hablar con él." Explicó la rubia.

El joven oficial, saludó y corrió a hacer el pedido de su oficial. Minutos más tarde llegaba el hombre que mando a llamar.

"Comandante, que se le ofrece." Dijo el capitán.

"tengo que hablar con usted de algo" expuso Fate.

Observó un segundo a la persona que tenía delante. Era un joven alto, con el cabello castaño, y ojos azul celeste. Bien parecido y muy inteligente, según algunos mandos. Era el encargado de crear los campos junto con otros dos oficiales de su mismo rango.

Caminaron un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban los demás, Fate no quería que nadie oyera la conversación.

"Usted dirá mi comandante." Comentó el joven oficial.

"Como sabrá, le hablé sobre el médico que iría al campo." Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí, me dijo que ella se alojaría en su villa. Hemos acondicionado una habitación para su comodidad." Explicó el hombre.

"Bien. Ahora debe también acomodar otra a su lado, para la ayudante." Comentó Fate.

"No hay problema por eso mi comandante, hay muchas habitaciones. Es una casa muy grande." Aclaró el capitán.

"Eso lo sé, el problema es que su ayudante, es judía." Replicó la rubia.

"¿Escuché bien? Pero… no podemos alojar judíos en la villa, mi señora. Deberá ir a los barracones." Contestó el joven oficial.

"Lo sé, pero es un pedido de la doctora. No disponemos de muchos médicos y enfermeras." Dijo mirando al fondo de la calle. "Así que esa judía es todo lo que tenemos. Y ella me dijo que era la única forma en la que aceptaría en ir." Indicó la comandante.

El hombre quedó callado un momento. Ciertamente les hacía falta personal médico y por causa de la guerra, era bastante escaso. Una ayudante de enfermería, era mejor que nada, aunque ésta sea judía.

"De acuerdo, creo que tiene razón mi comandante. Acomodaré a la judía en la habitación de al lado." Afirmó el capitán.

Ya fuera judía o alemana, su labor no era como en una fábrica. No era un trabajo fácil de aprender. Y ya que la muchacha tenía experiencia en eso, para qué complicarse más.

"Creo que estaría bien que tan sólo durmiera allí, y cuando su labor en el hospital sea escaso, podría hacer algunas tareas de limpieza junto con otras mujeres en la casa." Explicó.

"Sí, eso estaría bien." Comentó el capitán afirmando con la cabeza.

La comandante caminó de nuevo a donde se encontraba el grupo de oficiales y continuaron con su misión.

Ya hacía semanas que viajaba entre los guetos y el campo de concentración. Todo tenía que estar a punto para cuando se mudara. En unos días su residencia cambiaría de forma definitiva y todo debía estar listo. Tenía un millar de cosas en la cabeza, así que todo debía estar terminado para las fechas que le pidieron. Había estado comprobando los barracones y las zonas donde vivirían los trabajadores. También que la zona militar tuviera todo lo necesario para cada soldado y oficial. El hospital era pequeño, pero suficiente para que la doctora y Nanoha, tuvieran lo necesario para atender sin problema a los heridos y enfermos.

En los guetos no era su responsabilidad si la castaña tenía o no medicamentos, sin embargo, ahora sí tenía que hacerlo y eso era un problema. Al menos ya no debía preocuparse de la estancia de ésta y su ayudante. Al vivir cerca podrían atender rápidamente cualquier urgencia.

Casi comenzaba a amanecer cuando las tropas enviadas regresaban. Todo en aquella zona, había dado por terminado. Subieron a los vehículos para volver a la base, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

"Mi comandante, ¿no sube?" preguntó el teniente vice, desde dentro del coche.

"Mi casa está cerca, necesito andar un poco, tengo el cuerpo atrofiado." Contestó ella.

Todos saludaron a la mujer y luego emprendieron su viaje de regreso. La rubia comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. El frío aire de la mañana y la caminata despejaba su cabeza, de tanto estrés que sufría últimamente. Justo al fondo de la calle divisó una cabellera pelirroja. No había duda de que aquella chica era madrugadora, pero para su sorpresa no era la única que había.

Un muchacho de pelo oscuro llegó corriendo y se puso a su lado. Un mar de angustias apareció en el interior de la oficial. Una inmensa rabia comenzó a surgir desde dentro, como si su cuerpo ardiera en ira. Tuvo que controlar el no sacar la pistola y darles muerte a los dos allí mismo.

La rubia se acercaba más a ellos cuando les escuchó hablar animadamente. Se le paró el corazón cuando vio a aquel joven tomar un mechón de pelo de Nanoha, y ésta, le sonrió como nunca antes la había visto. Apretó los puños y sin darse cuenta había acelerado el paso. Los dos jóvenes paseaban y reían por algo que el muchacho le contaba a la pelirroja. Mientras la rubia entraba en una tormenta de furia y cólera, su respiración era mucho más agitada y apresurada así como su pulso. El bombeo constante de la sangre en su cabeza, hacía que le fuera imposible saber lo que decían. Sin embargo, por un segundo juraría que les escuchó hablar en hebreo.

Fate se acercó por el lado de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo y ambos se detuvieron en seco al verla. El enfado de la rubia era descomunal. Nanoha vio como la comandante la adelantaba enfurecida. Observó como Fate se cruzaba con otra persona que pasaba delante de ella. Ésta sacó su pistola y le voló la cabeza a un pobre hombre que apareció en el peor momento. La comandante ni se detuvo a ver, tan sólo continuó con su marcha.

El sonido del arma sobre saltó a la muchacha y los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron de par en par. Corrieron para intentar ayudar a la persona que yacía en el suelo. Sin embargo ya era muy tarde, la rubia tenía muy buena puntería, jamás fallaba.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Susurró Nanoha.

"Odio a esa mujer, ojalá pague por sus crímenes." Comentó el joven Chrono que estaba al lado de la pelirroja. "Seguro que sin esa pistola no es tan fuerte."

La rubia se había parado al otro lado de la calle y se quedó hablando con un oficial en una zona de guardia. Cuando escuchó que era nombrada por el muchacho de cabello oscuro, se acercó para comprobarlo.

"Judío… repite lo que has dicho." Comentó la comandante.

El muchacho sorprendido se giró de inmediato y se puso en pie. Nanoha la miró con asombro, de nuevo esa presión en el pecho hizo que su respiración se detuviera. Cada vez que la veía era siempre igual. Una vez fue una tonta al pensar que con el tiempo aquella sensación pasaría, sin embargo, eso jamás ocurrió. Ni tan siquiera el hecho de no verla durante meses aquel sentimiento se desvanecía, al contrario, parecía que era aún mucho más fuerte que antes.

"Dije que seguro que sin pistola no es tan comandante." Replicó con rabia.

"Así que es eso. Piensas que si esto…" enseñó su Luger y se la dio al oficial de al lado. "¿no soy nada? ¿De verdad quieres comprobarlo?" dijo al acercarse aún más al chico.

Sus miradas parecían el mismo infierno. Nanoha se levantó y agarró el brazo del muchacho.

"Este judío le está retando, mi comandante. Está claro que no sabe quién es usted." Comentó el sargento de guardia entre risas.

"Sin esa arma todo es muy diferente." Dijo el joven y valiente judío.

"Chrono…" susurró la pelirroja tirando de él.

Al ver como Nanoha agarrada al muchacho la ira de la rubia se prendió aún más.

"¿Así que quieres comprobarlo? Por mí no hay problema." Dijo Fate con total arrogancia.

"Chrono, por favor… no lo hagas." Murmuró la pelirroja con temor.

"no te preocupes Nanoha, hace años que boxeo." Comentó el joven al mirar de reojo a la muchacha de pelo cobrizo.

La rubia miró fijamente a la pelirroja, y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a desabotonar su gabardina, así como retirar sus guantes. Era como si le hablara con aquel color borgoña. Le pareció sutil como desabrochaba también la chaqueta que contenía tantas medallas y galones, de los cuales ella no tenía idea qué significaban. Tan sólo en ese instante, lo único que quería era abrazarla, y no entendía a qué venía ese deseo. Acababa de ver otra más de sus atrocidades sin piedad y no podía evitar sentirse así.

¿Qué demonios era lo que aquella mujer tenía?

"Puedes pegarme cuando quieras judío." Comentó la comandante totalmente segura.

El muchacho ni lo pensó dos veces cuando soltó un buen puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de la rubia, y le hizo voltear el rosto. No obstante, aquello no fue suficiente para tumbarla y tan sólo hizo una pequeña mueca. Luego pasó sus dedos por el labio, para comprobar que se lo había roto. La rubia sonrió de un modo algo confuso para Nanoha, que en realidad no sabía por quién estaba más preocupada, si por su amigo o por la comandante.

El chico comenzó a moverse hábilmente, soltando pequeños ganchos al aire, ya que Fate los iba esquivando sin problema. Tal vez esperaba volver a ser golpeada, pensó Nanoha.

Chrono comenzó a confiarse cuando soltó otro buen puñetazo, esta vez en el ojo de la rubia. Era como si ésta estuviera dejando darse a posta. Otro más le llegó al estómago y ella aún no había hecho nada. Tan sólo se movía evitando algunos, pero ni tan siquiera había levantado las manos. Después de un rato de sufrimiento para Nanoha que tapaba su cara cada vez que su amigo le daba, la rubia levantó las manos.

El joven iba a encajarle otro puñetazo más, cuando casi iba a llegar a su destino, la comandante lo paró en seco con la palma y lo agarró fuertemente. El muchacho de ojos azul oscuro se sorprendió. Se había confiado tanto en que podría derrotarle que aquello lo dejó en blanco. la rubia le asestó un fuerte golpe en toda la nariz y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Fate se acercó a él y le agarró por el cuello y el chico tomó su brazo para intentar soltarse, pero la comandante comenzó a pegarle sin parar en la cara. Uno tras otro desataba toda su rabia en él.

Nanoha mientras, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y comenzó a gritarle para que le soltara. Se abalanzó hasta ella y se aferró a su puño.

"Por… por favor, no le pegues más… te lo ruego." Dijo entre lágrimas.

La rubia la observó un segundo. Ésta tenía sangre en la nariz y en los labios, y también algunos golpes en los ojos y las mejillas. Pero el chico que yacía en el suelo, había salido peor parado. Tenía la nariz rota, y probablemente se habría quedado sin algunos dientes. Su cara estaba hinchada y totalmente deformada ante la barbarie de aquella mujer.

Empujó a Nanoha y se puso en pie. Luego escupió los restos de sangre en su boca.

"la próxima vez, dile a tu amigo judío, que no soy sólo comandante por mi pistola." aclaró la rubia.

Tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó, así como la gabardina. Y al tomar los guantes Nanoha vio que los puños de la rubia estaban hinchados y ensangrentados. Luego vio la cicatriz en su mano, la de aquella bala que iba dirigida a ella. Trataba de comprender por qué hizo por ella algo así y los demás judíos parecían no importarles en absoluto. Aún tirada en el suelo se acercó a Chrono que apenas si podía gesticular palabra.

La comandante comenzó a caminar con el suboficial, hasta él se había quedado pálido al ver como golpeaba al muchacho. Esa mujer era puro odio, en la sangre y en sus venas no había sino desprecio, rabia y cólera. Ni un atisbo de amor… o tal vez lo ocultaba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

* * *

Fate sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para frenar la sangre que, hacía rato, soltaba por la nariz. Con la gabardina y la chaqueta abiertas se veía la camisa blanca, que estaba por fuera del pantalón al estar moviéndose en la pelea. En ella restos de gotas de ese líquido rojo que fluía sin parar en su cara, cuando pasó por la puerta de la consulta y sorprendió a una Hayate que llevaba rato mirando el amanecer.

"¿Comandante?" preguntó desconcertada.

La nombrada giró la cara para ver, cuando la doctora vio como ésta intentaba bloquear los borbotones de sangre que salían sin parar. Bajó los pequeños escalones a toda prisa y se acercó a ella.

"Buenos días doctora." Contestó ella con la cabeza algo erguida y mirando a la castaña de reojo.

"¿Pero… que demonios le ha pasado?" inquirió la médico. Tomó a Fate del brazo y la dirigió a la consulta. "Le curaré eso." Aclaró.

La hizo sentarse en la camilla y le hizo retirar las manos. Miró un segundo y tomó varias gasas para controlar el sangrado de la nariz.

"estaré bien, no se preocupe." Comentó la comandante.

"Esto no es una tontería, ¿sabe? Tiene golpes muy fuertes. ¿Cómo se hizo semejante bestialidad?" preguntó nuevamente, con total preocupación.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, nada más por el acercamiento que obligadamente debía tener con ella. Taponó como pudo la zona y se la quedó mirando fijamente. La rubia bajó la cabeza un poco para verla.

"Alguien se llevó la peor parte, créame." Contestó con una sonrisa.

Hayate frunció el ceño. Si ella había quedado así, ¿cómo estaría la otra persona? Justo pensando en esto, apareció una Nanoha algo manchada de sangre con su amigo, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

"Por dios…" susurró la castaña. Al ver el panorama.

Los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en que el muchacho iba casi a rastras. La pelirroja como pudo le había traído hasta allí. La doctora al ver aquello, quitó algunas cosas de una de las camillas para hacerle sitio al joven, que la muchacha de ojos azules dejó con cuidado sobre ella.

"Nanoha, limpia las heridas de la comandante mientras." Dijo la doctora.

Sin duda el chico estaba mucho más grave que ella, y debía revisarle totalmente para comprobar hasta donde habían llegado los daños. Esto es una locura, pensó.

¿Cómo pudo la comandante dejar de esa forma tan penosa al pobre chico?

"¿Le golpearon con algún arma?" preguntó la castaña sin salir de su asombro.

Nanoha la miró aterrada.

"No… mis puños hicieron eso." Contestó la rubia totalmente orgullosa. "No se moleste, dentro de media hora estará muerto." Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Nanoha se acercó a ella.

"Eres despreciable…" comentó. "¡No sabes cuánto te odio…! ¡Te odio!" gritó lanzando las gasas que tenía en las manos a la cara de la rubia.

Esta bajó totalmente la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

"Fue él quien me retó." Explicó.

Nanoha levantó la mano y le abofeteó. La rubia se quedó pálida y sorprendida.

"No se te ocurra jamás en la vida volver a hacer algo así." Dijo la pelirroja envuelta en rabia.

La castaña se había quedado blanca al ver la acción de Nanoha. Ésta salió por la puerta y Fate miró la doctora, que no entendía nada. Por menos de eso aquella mujer hubiera sacado su pistola y le hubiera disparado. En cambio, ésta retiró los tapones de su nariz y salió fuera tras la pelirroja. Por un segundo sintió terror al pensar que mataría a la muchacha, y ella no podría hacer nada. Luego recordó como aquella comandante tan violenta, le había salvado la vida a su ayudante dos veces.

"No se acerque a mí." Murmuró Nanoha.

"¿Qué es lo que le molesta tanto? ¿Qué su amigo muera? U ¿otra cosa?" preguntó la rubia aún con sangre en la cara.

Nanoha se giró a verle los ojos. La miró con rabia y odio, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"¿Va a golpearme a mí también? O ¿sacará su pistola porque le he dado una torta?" preguntó fuera de tino la muchacha de pelo cobrizo.

"De haber querido hacerlo, ya no estaría aquí, Nanoha." Respondió la comandante.

Otra punzada en el corazón de la pelirroja. Se tensó nada más escuchar su nombre de nuevo. Su respiración se aceleró y esta vez no era por el odio. Es más, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse así ante ella. No quería estar enamorada de ella y eso la ponía peor. La detestaba y no quería ni verla y por otro lado, pensaba que moriría si no se reflejaba en sus ojos. Aquello la tenía agotada, era una pelea constante en su interior, intentando controlar por todos los medios lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera a gritos.

"Será mejor que se marche, comandante." Dijo Nanoha volviéndole la espalda a la rubia.

Ésta sonrió y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del sitio. Ya había tenido bastante por un día. Lo mejor sería ir a su casa y dormir.

A cada paso que daba, el corazón de la pelirroja se iba rompiendo aún más y más… ¿cómo podía evitar todo aquello? ¿Cómo lo haría de ahora en adelante?

* * *

Seis meses sin verla y ahora parecía que por donde pasaba la veía constantemente. Era como si alguien estuviera jugando con ella. Toda la paz y la calma que había conseguido en ese tiempo, comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. De nuevo la rubia se preguntaba el por qué.

Después de descansar durante todo el día y haber dormido, se había levantado casi tan cansada como se acostó. Se miró en el espejo y vio aún la sangre seca en su rostro. Se lavó la cara, pues cuando había llegado la mañana anterior, sólo tuvo fuerzas para dejarse caer en la cama. El lugar era un auténtico desorden, cajas por todos lados, ropa tirada en los sofás y una mesa repleta de papeles e informes. Todo iba a ser llevado a su nueva villa, dentro del mismo campo. Volvió a mirar su cara en el espejo y sintió que de ahora en adelante, las cosas iban a ser mucho más duras.

Iba a ser un verdadero infierno, encontrarse con aquella mujer de cabellera cobriza por donde pasara. Cuanto más lejos la quería en su vida, ésta más cerca estaba. Pasó una toalla para retirar los restos de sangre. Tenía un ojo morado y la nariz y el labio algo hinchados. Pero suponía que la otra persona que recibió aquella maraña de golpes había quedado mucho peor, tal vez incluso, pudo haber muerto.

No sentía tanta rabia desde que era pequeña, cuando mató al primer judío y su padre la felicitaba por ello. Comenzó a debatirse por qué estaba bien matar una raza como aquella. Hasta ahora jamás se lo había planteado, ya que lo único que deseaba era arrancarse ella misma el corazón, para no seguir sintiendo aquello que parecía más una maldición que otra cosa.

Fue cuando recordó que la casa donde ella misma vivía en ese preciso momento, había sido la casa de la persona que esa misma mañana, la había abofeteado. Y era extraño, le fue imposible hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso ni se le pasó por la cabeza, tomar acción por aquello. De haber sido cualquier otro judío, en el mismo momento que le gritó, le hubiera sacado allí mismo su Luger y le hubiera dado la muerte sin pensar. Mas lo que la tenía de esa manera, era su falta de valor para hacerlo.

¿Por qué no podía con aquella muchacha, de tez blanca y ojos azules? ¿Tan fuerte era el poder que ésta influía en ella? Pasó sus manos por el rostro y suspiró fuertemente. Volvió a su habitación y abrió el armario. En él, varios uniformes negros y otros de color gris. En el suelo de éste zapatos y botas, brillantes como una moneda nueva. La mujer que limpiaba su casa se ocupaba también de lavar y planchar perfectamente su atuendo.

Rodó algunas prendas colgadas cuando vio una pequeña grieta en el fondo del ropero. Se extrañó al ver aquello y le dio un golpecito. Notó que esa zona estaba hueca. Fue a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo. Lo encajó en aquella pequeña raja y tiró. El fondo del armario se rompió y cayeron al suelo de éste varias fotografías enmarcadas. La rubia quedó asombrada de ver aquello. Tomó una de tantas y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Eran fotografías de la familia de Nanoha. Incluso había una de ella. Llevaba el pelo amarrado en una cola a un lado, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y vida. Su sonrisa era totalmente limpia. Llevaba una camisa algo escotada de color blanca. Realmente estaba hermosa. Abrió aquel encuadre por detrás y la sacó. Luego revisó algunas más, donde estaba toda su familia. Su padre, su madre y hermanos. Recordó que aquella mujer tenía cierto parecido a ella, el día que evitó que Weigel le pegara un tiro a la pelirroja.

"Así que era su madre…" susurró.

Se sentó en la cama un momento analizando todo. Recordó que su padre también había fallecido por lo del parte de muerte. En sólo unos minutos se dio cuenta cuanto sufrimiento estaba padeciendo la pelirroja. Prácticamente lo había perdido todo y aún así, seguía en pie. En ese momento pensó que tal vez a ella le gustaría tener todo aquello, así que tomó una por una y las sacó del marco. Las metió en un sobre y lo cerró.

Poco después tocaban a su puerta. Fate ya se había dado una buena ducha y se había vestido. Abrió y varios soldados le saludaron con respeto. Ella les dio paso y éstos comenzaron a recoger todos los objetos. La rubia tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su gabardina, que abrochó antes de salir. Bajó a la calle y un gran camión de mudanzas estaba esperando, junto con el coche que siempre la llevaba al cuartel general. Se subió a éste y marchó a su oficina.

Nada más llegar, las tropas ya estaban listas para otro desalojo. Subió a otro vehículo y se dirigieron a la zona sur, para comenzar con el fin de la deportación de los guetos de Varsóvia.

* * *

Al salir aquella mañana de su casa, varios grupos de soldados, corrían al tiempo por su calle. Sus hermanos la acompañaban esta vez. Iban con lo poco que tenían. Una maleta cada uno y algo de comida en una bolsa. Ni sabían qué iba a ocurrir. Nanoha daba por sentado que sus hermanos irían con ella. Llegaron a la consulta y Hayate ya estaba allí esperando.

Para su sorpresa, la comandante también estaba a unos metros hablando con varios oficiales y dando órdenes.

La castaña al ver a los hermanos de la pelirroja, le hizo acercarse.

"Nanoha… no creo que tus hermanos entren en el trato." Susurró la doctora.

La nombrada los miró un segundo.

"¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?" preguntó ignorante.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Fate aproximarse a ellas.

"Sus hermanos no podrán acompañarla, deberán ir con los demás." Explicó la rubia con total serenidad.

La pelirroja vio el rostro de la rubia, con algunos moratones y pequeñas heridas en él.

"¿Y dónde deben ir?" inquirió la castaña.

"Vamos a formar varias colas aquí. Les aconsejo que se coloquen en ellas y la ayudante se quedará con la doctora." Contestó Fate, al mirar a los hermanos de la pelirroja. "No se preocupen, no les ocurrirá nada." Explicó de forma calmada.

Kyoya se acercó a la muchacha de pelo cobrizo y la abrazó. Miyuki hizo lo mismo.

"Nos veremos allí, Nanoha." Murmuró su hermana.

Nanoha en un principio iba a protestar, pero la mirada carmesí de Fate, le inspiró confianza. Poco a poco las filas comenzaron a llenarse de judíos. Como ya era lógico, separaban a los hombres de las mujeres. Los gritos, los disparos, entre otras cosas, hicieron que Nanoha y Hayate entraran en el consultorio para no ver aquello. Fate había montado una pequeña base, tal y como hizo la vez anterior en la zona norte. Una mesa, con listas y varios planos. Y un soldado que tomaba nota de todo lo ocurrido.

La pelirroja volvió a asomarse al oír a la comandante hablando con algunos soldados. Aquel trabajo no parecía nada fácil. Mantener sobre todo el orden del lugar era algo que para ella sería imposible de realizar. Veía a la rubia mover los brazos para señalar las zonas que en los planos había marcado anteriormente. Más y más personas iban apareciendo, entre ellas su amigo Chrono. Fate lo observó un segundo. El muchacho iba con la cara totalmente hinchada. Tenía la nariz rota y los labios con infinidad de cortes.

Caminaba despacio, hasta que un soldado lo empujó y éste cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero estaba realmente débil.

Nanoha que estaba viendo todo, salió corriendo para ayudarle, cuando delante de ella se cruzó la rubia para frenarla.

"No puede salir de aquí." Comentó ésta al agarrarla de ambos brazos suavemente.

La muchacha la miró desesperada, cuando vio al soldado apuntando a la cabeza de su amigo. Los serenos ojos de la rubia observaron los de Nanoha que miró para ella. La soltó y se dirigió al militar que estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo.

"Soldado, ayúdele a levantarse." Dijo Fate.

El joven saludó a la comandante e hizo lo que le pidió. La pelirroja al ver el gesto de ésta, suspiró con alivio y volvió de nuevo al consultorio. Su corazón casi se le salía del pecho al ver a la rubia caminar de un lado a otro. Luego comenzaron a llegar camiones donde serían trasportados los judíos. Sus hermanos subieron a ellos y la pelirroja rezó porque llegaran sanos y salvos a su destino. Un lugar que ella aún ni sabía dónde era, ni lo que tardaría en llegar.

Poco a poco la tarde iba muriendo, cuando la comandante dio las últimas órdenes antes de partir al tren que la esperaba, junto con Hayate y su ayudante. En los guetos quedarían varios oficiales a cargo para el total desalojo del lugar, y el resto, ya se habían marchado en los trenes de ganado donde transportaban a los judíos.

"Es hora de partir, señoritas." Comentó la comandante a las dos mujeres.

Ambas sentadas a la espera, se levantaron y cogieron sus cosas. Siguieron a la comandante que caminó hasta un vehículo negro. Éste tenía dos banderines con el símbolo nazi encima de los faros. Era un coche oficial del partido, preparado expresamente para recoger a la comandante.

A diferencia de los demás, ella iba a ir en un tren con tan sólo su guardia personal. Algunos soldados elegidos por ella misma, algunos camareros que les servirían en el vagón principal y el maquinista. Esas eran todas las personas que irían con ella, a parte de la doctora y su ayudante.

Aunque Hayate se hacía una idea del viaje, nada más subir al coche, respiró el aire casi nocturno fuera de los guetos, desde hacía más de 2 años. No se podía imaginar la sensación que tenía que tener Nanoha al salir de allí.

Fate abrió la puerta de atrás del vehículo y les invitó a entrar de manera caballerosa. El chofer colocó las maletas en la parte de atrás y tanto él como la comandante subieron para ir hasta la estación. Nanoha miraba por la ventanilla, lo que había sido su ciudad durante tanto tiempo. Ahora ya no sabía si alguna vez perteneció a ella. Se sentía una extraña con todo aquello. Tantos años pasando miserias y ahora estaba en el coche de una comandante nazi, que viajaba con todos los lujos, algunos incluso que ella jamás tuvo.

A pesar de que su familia era rica, hubo cosas que ella misma se negó a tener. Siempre prefirió centrarse en sus estudios y en su futuro. Su sueño de ser maestra y enseñar a los niños, se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Las calles ya no las reconocía, ya nada era lo mismo. Ni siquiera, por mucho que lo intentaba, recordaba a sus padres. Infinidad de veces quiso acordarse sus caras pero ya le resultaba imposible.

¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, y ahora era salvada por Hayate y una mujer que seguía sin comprender?

El coche finalmente se detuvo y unos hombres abrieron las puertas. La comandante salió y éstos la saludaron respetuosamente, ella afirmó con la cabeza y señaló que el equipaje se encontraba en el maletero. Luego dio órdenes de acomodar a las dos mujeres en el tren, en lo que ella terminaba de disponerlo todo. Hayate y su ayudante salieron del coche, el frío aire de Varsóvia acariciaba sus caras. La niebla, como ya era común, se confundía con el vapor de las maquinas del tren. Dirigidas por un suboficial, llegaron a él y subieron. El militar les enseñó el lugar donde dormirían y la zona donde cenarían entre otras cosas. Luego éste salió del tren, y ellas se quedaron en un vagón totalmente lujoso.

Había varios sillones y mesas para la comida, y al fondo una larga barra con un camarero que las miró curioso.

"¿Desean tomar algo las damas?" preguntó el hombre.

Las dos negaron, pues ni sabían si aquello era real, cuando la comandante hizo presencia y ésta miró al camarero.

"Póngame un whisky, por favor." Comentó. "Pueden tomar lo que quieran, Alfred les servirá con todo gusto." Explicó la comandante.

Ésta se acercó a la barra, cogió su copa y luego se sentó en un sillón. Tomó un trago y sacó la pitillera para encender un cigarrillo.

Ambas mujeres aún estaban de pie mirando todo aquello. Nanoha había vivido alguna situación parecida, Hayate en cambio nunca había tenido tanta suerte. Era la primera vez que estaba en un sitio así. Tan pronto como reaccionó, la castaña se acercó a la comandante y se sentó a su lado. Había una pequeña mesa y cuatro sillones que parecían ser muy cómodos. La pelirroja no sabía si todo aquello estaría bien, o luego la condenarían a fusilarla si se sentaba allí.

"Nanoha… usted también puede tomar asiento." comentó la rubia.

Aquella mujer a veces daba la sensación de que le leía el pensamiento. La muchacha se aproximó con timidez y se sentó frente a la comandante. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sin abrir la boca, por miedo más que otra cosa. Sin embargo la doctora, hablaba de forma amena con Fate, que le contestaba de igual forma. Era la primera vez que la veía durante tanto tiempo, sin ver morir a nadie.

"Tenga esto doctora." Dijo Fate al sacar una pequeña caja negra.

Hayate desconcertada observó aquello. ¿Era acaso un regalo? Y si era así, ¿A qué se debía?

"¿Y esto a qué viene?" preguntó extrañada la castaña.

"Es un regalo, ábralo y le explicaré." Comentó la rubia.

La mujer lo tomó en sus manos e hizo lo que la comandante le pidió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un pequeño broche de oro, con el símbolo del partido nazi.

La castaña no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero el sólo hecho de que Fate tuviera el detalle de acordarse de ella, fue lo que hizo que se ruborizara. La joya en realidad era hermosa, aunque tuviera esa insignia.

"Muchas gracias…" dijo sorprendida. "Pero, ¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Bueno, ahora es mi responsabilidad, así que le agradecería que se lo pusiera." Explicó la comandante.

Nanoha, que observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a tener una repugnante sensación de odio, más cuando la rubia, ayudó a Hayate a colocarse el pin. Ésta tenía los ojos muy brillantes y parecía realmente feliz de que Fate hubiera tenido ese detalle. La pelirroja apretó los puños y hasta le dieron ganas de saltarle encima a la castaña para estrangularla. Pero lo que más le molestaba no era aquello, sino las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo que tenía. No quería sentirse así, lo detestaba. Algo tan simple lograba que estallara en cólera. Después de admirar aquel objeto, ya colocado en la solapa de la prenda que Hayate llevaba, se miraron con una sonrisa.

"¿Me queda bien?" preguntó la castaña emocionada.

"Le queda perfecto." Contestó la comandante.

Nanoha había cambiado totalmente su mirada. Estaba cargada de odio, de rabia, y lo que más aborrecía era ver a la rubia frente a ella como si no pasara nada. Cuando su propio mundo comenzaba a desparramarse como piezas de un puzle al caer al suelo. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma, era lo que más le confundida.

Por fin el tren comenzó la marcha después de diez minutos, y Nanoha ya tenía ganas de salir de allí. Repentinamente sintió unas enormes ganas de escapar. Correr hasta desparecer como el humo del cigarrillo que la rubia acababa de encender.

La comandante se levantó y desabrochó su gabardina, la retiró junto con los guantes y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando recordó que el sobre aún estaba allí. Debía encontrar un momento para darle aquello a la pelirroja. Aunque luego pensó que tal vez era mejor idea, no hacerlo hasta que llegaran. No quería que la doctora supiera nada de aquello. Dejó finalmente aquellas prendas sobre la cama y volvió de nuevo al lugar donde ambas mujeres permanecían.

"Señoras, ya pueden pasar al vagón del comedor, la cena se servirá en unos minutos." Comentó el camarero.

Fate tomó su copa y abrió la puerta del otro lado, invitando a sus dos acompañantes a pasar. Éstas entraron y se quedaron asombradas por el sitio. Era un lugar con las paredes empapeladas de forma elegante, y una mesa adornada por la vajilla así como un pequeño centro de flores. A Nanoha le parecía que hacía siglos que no veía algo así. El olor a la comida le hizo reaccionar de un modo que jamás pensó.

Iba a comer algo que no fuera pan duro o queso con moho. La comandante tomó asiento en la cabecera y le pidió a ambas mujeres que también hicieran lo mismo. Cada una a un lado de la rubia. Ésta miró a Nanoha porque sabía que ella, probablemente hacía mucho tiempo no comía nada realmente sólido.

El camarero les sirvió el vino a las tres, pese a que a la pelirroja no le gustaba el alcohol, en aquel momento no le importó. Cuando de nuevo apareció el hombre con chaqueta blanca y una enorme bandeja, en ella, los tres platos con una preciosa decoración.

La muchacha de ojos azules pensó que aquello era un sueño. Ni sabía lo que era pero su intención no era pensarlo demasiado cuando tomó el tenedor y con delicadeza comenzó a comer despacio. Si en ese momento hubiera estado sola, hubiera engullido aquello hasta con las manos. Llevaba años que no probaba algo tan exquisito.

Fate se sorprendió al ver como guardaba la compostura, aun sabiendo que lo más seguro era que su estómago estuviera vacío. Cerró los puños y pensó, en ese preciso instante, que no deseaba que ella volviera a vivir de nuevo en la miseria. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo podía ayudarle para que estuviera mejor alimentada, sin llamar demasiado la atención de los demás.

Hacía tan sólo un día la odiaba profundamente, pero ahora en ese momento sentía que se desmayaría por sentir su piel, o sus labios. Todo aquello era una locura, pensó. Mas no podía apartar su mirada de la pelirroja, que intentaba por todos los medios, parecer educada y no un animal salvaje devorando su presa.

Ninguna habló nada durante ese tiempo, tan sólo algunas miradas entre la comandante y la castaña que parecía disfrutar también de los alimentos. La pelirroja sin embargo, no levantaba la vista de su plato y cuando terminó sintió un tremendo alivio en su cuerpo. Fue cuando observó a la rubia, ésta aún comía. Masticaba lentamente y tomaba de vez en cuando de su copa de vino.

La pelirroja había comido demasiado rápido, pero en ese momento no le importó. Si hubiera sido por ella, hubiera repetido dos veces más. Pero sabía que aquello podría hacerle daño, así que prefería dejarlo así. Por fin terminaba la hora de la cena y la rubia pidió otro whisky.

"Parece que le gusta mucho beber, comandante." Comentó la castaña al sentarse a su lado.

"Me ayuda a relajarme." Contestó la rubia.

Nanoha de nuevo tomó asiento en el mismo lugar, frente a la mujer de ojos carmesí, y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?" preguntó Nanoha.

"Calculo que mañana al mediodía, si no hay ningún contratiempo." Respondió la comandante.

Otra novedad para la pelirroja era el lugar donde iba a pasar la noche. Definitivamente, para Hayate aquello era algo normal, pero para ella, el no sentir frío o humedad mientras dormía era un lujo al que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Algo tan simple como eso no lo era tanto para la muchacha de pelo cobrizo. Ella ignoraba el lugar donde viviría, pues hasta ese momento pensaba que iría con los otros judíos. Nadie le había comentado nada respecto a eso. Así que creyó buena idea, intentar aprovechar al máximo esa situación, para luego en los momentos malos recordarlos, y así poder superar cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera.

Aún frente a Fate, observaba como ésta tomaba otro whisky más. Hayate en ese momento decidió que era buena idea retirarse. Así que se despidió de las dos mujeres y abandonó el lugar.

Nanoha se tensó nada más de pensar que se había quedado totalmente sola con la rubia. Ésta la observó fijamente. Tan sólo el sonido del traqueteo del tren rompía aquel silencio, que comenzó a tornarse incómodo.

"Me gustaría darle algo, que a lo mejor le puede agradar." Comentó la rubia.

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo se quedó algo confusa al ver a la comandante abandonar la sala. Después de unos segundos, volvió a aparecer con un sobre en la mano. Fate había pensado en dárselo después de que llegaran, pero ahora que estaban totalmente solas, no era mala idea hacerlo. La rubia le dio aquello que tenía, a una pelirroja que no comprendía.

"Por favor, ábralo." Comentó.

Luego se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y tomó otro trago. Nanoha la miró un segundo y luego volvió la vista. Hizo lo que la rubia le pidió.

Miró dentro con mucha curiosidad y sacó todo aquello. Los ojos de Nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas en aquel momento. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿De dónde había sacado aquella mujer todo aquello? Miles de preguntas sin respuesta se agolparon en su cabeza. Aquellas gotas de rocío, rodaron por sus mejillas al ver una fotografía de sus padres. Para Fate, era impactante verla de aquella forma. Incluso pudo sentir de algún modo el dolor de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo, que acarició una de aquellas imágenes con sumo cuidado.

"¿Co… cómo es esto posible?" preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Observó a la rubia un segundo, y luego volvió a mirar todo aquello. Estaban todas allí. Hasta había fotografías de sus abuelos, que habían fallecido mucho antes de la guerra. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese momento. Pensó que se moriría del dolor. La cara de su padre y su madre, la miraban y por fin, pudo volver a recordarles cómo eran antes de que toda aquella guerra y miseria, llegara a sus vidas.

"Tengo que contarle algo." Dijo Fate. "La casa donde usted vivía, es la casa que me dieron a mí." Explicó.

"¿Cómo? ¿Me está diciendo que todo esto ya lo sabía y jamás me dijo nada?" preguntó algo alterada.

"No, no sabía la procedencia de esas fotos. Las encontré hoy casualmente, escondidas en un hueco tras el armario." Aclaró. "Ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí." Comentó la rubia.

La pelirroja apretó contra su pecho todo aquello, deseando volver al pasado y al menos, poder despedirse de forma razonable de sus seres queridos. Cerró los ojos y fue cuando rompió a llorar. La comandante no sabía qué hacer. Así que tan sólo permaneció frente a ella, sin mediar palabra, hasta que la muchacha se desahogara del todo. Finalmente acabó acurrucada aún aferrada a las fotografías, como si fueran un salvavidas. Para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, la muchacha de ojos azules, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Pensó en despertarla pero al verla de aquella forma, un sentimiento de lástima la invadió. Algo que jamás había sentido antes, surgió en ella como las olas resquebrajando la roca. Lentamente aquel sentimiento se volvió dulce como la miel. Miró a la muchacha que estaba sentada con medio cuerpo sobre uno de los apoyabrazos. Se la veía realmente hermosa. El pelo suelto con algunos mechones cubriendo sus mejillas, ahora algo sonrojadas del cansancio.

La comandante se levantó de su asiento y se acercó. Se puso de cuclillas al lado, y escuchó la respiración de la pelirroja. Ésta era lenta y acompasada. Pasó uno de los brazos por detrás de su cuello y el otro por sus piernas, y la levantó. La muchacha al sentir el calor de la rubia en un acto de reflejo se abrazó a la comandante, susurrando algo que Fate no pudo entender.

La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama. Luego la arropó y puso las fotografías sobre la mesita de al lado. Acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de la muchacha de ojos azules, retirando uno de los mechones de su precioso pelo.

De nuevo se dirigió al salón y terminó su copa de un trago.

Definitivamente, todos aquellos sentimientos se agolpaban dentro de su corazón, como si quisieran romper ese muro de piedra que había creado desde niña. Cada cosa que le pasaba, cada cosa que le ocurrió en su vida, le indicaban que los sentimientos eran inútiles y no servían para nada, y en lo único en quien podía confiar era en su odio. Pero jamás creyó que tan sólo el ver a una chica como Nanoha, haría que todo eso, cambiara radicalmente.

* * *

Los chirridos del tren, despertaron a la pelirroja. No sabía cómo había llegado a su cama pero se sentía realmente cómoda. El olor a sábanas limpias y suaves y el pequeño movimiento le hizo recordar que no estaba en los guetos, aunque por un segundo, creyó estar en su antigua casa. Miró la mesita que tenía al lado, eran las ocho de la mañana. En ese momento se levantaría para ducharse y luego ir a su instituto.

Sin embargo, miró un poco más abajo y al ver las fotografías, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se agolpó en su interior. Odio, rabia, dolor, y un peso enorme en el pecho. Mas no recordaba cómo había acabado allí.

Dos golpes sonaron en su puerta y ésta se abrió.

"Nanoha… bueno días, deberías darte una ducha ahora que puedes." Susurró una castaña con el pelo húmedo y una bata blanca.

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo se sorprendió. ¿Era posible darse una ducha en aquel lugar? Luego se dio cuenta, de que aquello era bastante ostentoso, no sería de extrañar que hubiera ese tipo de lujo. Se levantó aún con la ropa puesta del día anterior.

Se sentía realmente sucia al estar en un lugar tan limpio y pulcro.

"¿Dónde está el servicio?" preguntó curiosa.

La castaña le señaló una puerta frente a la de ella. Sonrió y se marchó de puntillas hasta su cuarto. La pelirroja, miró de un lado a otro, el vagón estaba en total silencio y no se veía a nadie. Cruzó el pequeño pasillo y entró al baño. No era un lugar muy grande, pero era más de lo que ella había tenido en años anteriores.

Abrió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse. Comenzó a salir el vapor del agua caliente.

"Agua caliente…" murmuró asombrada.

Ya hacía mucho que no podía apenas lavarse, imaginar hacerlo con agua caliente era ya un verdadero sueño. Sin pensarlo más, entró en ésta y comenzó a sentir aquella humedad relajante que parecía llevar siglos sin tener. Dejó que toda el agua empapara su pelo y su cuerpo. Hubiera deseado pasar allí el resto de su vida, sin embargo, aquello debía ser lo más breve que pudiera. Aún así los pocos minutos que pasó dentro, los grabó en su mente como si jamás lo volviera a vivir.

Sintió que un gran peso se iba de su cuerpo, y hasta se había olvidado que estaba en medio de una guerra y que pronto cruzaría sus ojos con los carmesí de una comandante. Su corazón palpitó al pensar en aquello.

Realmente era maravilloso, poder vivir aunque fuera algo de paz. Ahora se sentía relajada y limpia después de salir de ésta. Vio una bata como la que la doctora llevaba colgada y se la puso. Abrió la puerta en silencio y cuando iba a salir chocó inesperadamente con alguien.

En ese momento creyó que podría morir si la pillaban allí haciendo aquello.

"Disculpe." Habló una voz femenina.

Nanoha, que había agachado la cabeza, sólo veía unas botas negras. Levantó la vista para encarar a la comandante que la observaba incrédula.

"Yo… yo sólo…" intentaba decir, pero las palabras habían volado.

"No se preocupe, Nanoha, espero que haya disfrutado de su baño." Comentó la rubia con suma calma.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron en los carmesí. Se la veía hermosa, su cabellera rubia totalmente suelta y el uniforme de nuevo negro, con la chaqueta abierta. Fate en cambio vio a una Nanoha con el pelo humedecido por la ducha y una bata blanca, algo abierta.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco y giró la cara. Nanoha miró su escote y se fijó que se veía parte de sus pechos. Se sobre saltó y cerró aquella bata lo más rápido que pudo. Luego cruzó de puntillas hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parada tras esta y suspiró fuertemente. Analizó por un segundo lo que acababa de ocurrir y se puso roja nada más de pensar como la comandante apartó la vista para respetar su intimidad.

Aquella mujer era mucho más educada de lo que ella pensaba, y hasta parecía que se había ruborizado al verla de ese modo. Sonrió un segundo y luego tuvo el vano recuerdo de cómo pudo llegar a su cama la noche anterior. ¿Sería que ella la llevó en brazos? Mientras se vestía pensó que ella le había entregado un montón de fotografías y luego se había puesto a llorar, mientras la comandante la observaba. Finalmente sintió entre lágrimas un fuerte cansancio y es lo último que recuerda.

La rubia, después de su encontronazo con Nanoha, se puso a analizar, qué demonios había sido aquello. Sentía hasta excitación al ver a la muchacha de pelo cobrizo con aquella bata, el pelo totalmente mojado y luego, parte de sus pechos que habían quedado al descubierto.

Llegó al comedor y se sentó, el camarero le sirvió un café y el periódico del día. Aquella mañana habían parado en una de las estaciones, para reabastecer el tren. Aunque un poco distraída al principio, comenzó a leer con toda la calma que pudo después de vivir aquello.

"Buenos días, comandante." Dijo la castaña que acababa de entrar.

La rubia bajó el periódico y se fijó en la pelirroja que acompañaba a la doctora. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla tan hermosa aquella mañana. Por un momento olvidó absolutamente todo. Se había quedado pasmada mirando cómo había atado su pelo a un lado y casi parecía la misma que en la fotografía, que ella misma llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, donde deseaba que se quedara por siempre. Ahí mismo, cerca de su corazón, aunque nunca nadie jamás supiera de su debilidad.

Pero pronto llegarían a su destino y todo aquel pequeño sueño, debía quedar atrás. De nuevo debía volver a ser la comandante perfecta.

Pese a eso… ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Nanoha y ahora… sería mucho más complicado de evitarlo.

"Buenos días." Respondió lo más fríamente que pudo.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. La pelirroja quedó mucho más cerca de ella de lo que pensó, y por mucho que intentaba, no podía evitar mirarla. Aunque su mirada no era la misma en que aquella fotografía, pero su belleza si lo era. Y eso comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

El camarero volvió con el desayuno de las dos chicas. Nanoha se quedó asombrada de nuevo. Un desayuno caliente, no comerá algo así tal vez en mucho tiempo. La noche anterior se sentía culpable porque posiblemente, sus dos hermanos no estuvieran pasando por lo mismo. Quizás aún estarían en el tren como ella, o tal vez ya habrían llegado. Rezaba porque estuvieran bien y las palabras de la comandante, fueran sinceras, cuando dijo que no se preocuparan y que estarían bien.

El resto de la mañana después del desayuno, la doctora y la comandante, hablaban sin parar, por lo menos por parte de la castaña.

Nanoha, no abrió la boca en el resto del camino. En cambio había estado pensando, en si aquella mujer, de semblante serio, y ojos carmesí, la había llevado en brazos a la cama la noche anterior. No conseguía quitarse aquello de la cabeza.

"Ya estamos a punto de llegar, mi comandante." Comentó uno de los soldados que había en la puerta.

Miró a Nanoha con desprecio, y luego se retiró. Hasta la rubia sintió la mirada de aquel militar sobre una pelirroja que le miró asustada. Ésta sabía que todo aquello había sido un sueño muy real, que pronto llegaba a su fin. Intentó disfrutar lo mejor que pudo, luego observó a la comandante que le devolvió la mirada. Ya no era la misma, no al menos la de la noche anterior. Esa que le hizo entrega de aquel sobre y la vio de un modo que ella no pudo describir.

Ahora parecía volver a ser la misma que hace unos días, pegaba a su amigo sin piedad. Se había comportado distante el resto del viaje, cuando el tren por fin se detuvo. Nanoha hubiera deseado que eso jamás acabara. Su interior le decía que las cosas serían muy diferentes a partir de ahora y la comandante, volvería a comportarse como siempre.

Las tres mujeres bajaron a la estación y otro coche negro con un chofer, las esperaba nuevamente. Éste comenzó su marcha. La pelirroja con curiosidad observó la entrada de su nueva prisión. Las rejas de la entrada se abrían y los soldados saludaban alzando su mano al ver a la oficial. El vehículo, continuó su marcha y vieron como muchos trabajadores llevaban piedras, carretas y otros objetos de un lado a otro. Algunos iban con una vestimenta blanca a rayas negras. Sin duda eran presos y ella iba a ser uno más de aquellos. Finalmente y sobre una carretera hecha con lápidas, pararon cerca de la entrada de lo que sería la villa de la comandante.

Ésta les indicó que bajaran, y unos soldados que también saludaron con respeto a la rubia, abrieron el maletero y sacaron el equipaje. La oficial, entró sin mirar y ordenó a unos militares que llevaran a la doctora a su habitación.

Nanoha se quedó parada observando aquel gran caserón. Era realmente enorme, de tres plantas y varios balcones y ventanas alrededor. Una puerta grande por donde entró la comandante y la doctora.

En ese momento ella no sabía qué hacer. No le habían dicho absolutamente nada, de donde viviría.

"Tú… judía, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó con desprecio uno de los soldados.

"Yo…" calló, pues ni sabía qué decir.

Aquel hombre se le acercó y la empujó. La muchacha cayó al suelo ya que no esperaba aquella reacción del nazi. Se levantó como pudo y tomó su maleta.

"Lárgate de aquí. Busca un barracón y desaparece de mi vista." Terminó diciendo.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar a lo que parecía ser el lugar donde dormían los demás judíos. Cuando una voz a su espalda la llamó.

"¡Nanoha!" escuchó.

La muchacha se giró a ver. Desde la puerta de la villa la doctora la llamó y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Corrió hasta ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó asustada.

"Tú no vivirás ahí, estarás conmigo, en la habitación contigua a mí. Ven, te la enseñaré." Contestó con una sonrisa.

Entró con miedo al lugar y justo frente a ellas, había una larga escalera. Subieron por ella y después de recorrer algunos pasillos, llegaron al lugar donde ella viviría.

No podía creerlo, era un precioso cuarto. Las paredes eran blancas y tenía una cama, mucho mejor que la del tren, además de un armario para guardar su ropa y un escritorio. Hayate la tomó de la mano y le hizo soltar la maleta dentro. Luego tiró de ella y la llevó al baño.

Quedó maravillada al comprobar que era mucho más grande, de lo que era su casa en los guetos.

"Aquí podrás bañarte cada día." Dijo la doctora con emoción.

"Pero… soy judía, ¿por qué viviré aquí?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Bueno, ese fue el trato que hice con la comandante." Respondió la castaña.

"¿Trato? Pero sólo soy una ayudante, ni siquiera tengo título de enfermería." Comentó aún asombrada.

"Lo sé, pero están escasos de personal médico, así que le dije a la comandante que tú eras muy importante." Explicó. "Ella se lo pensó durante un rato, y se dio cuenta de que ser enfermera no es tan fácil como trabajar en las fábricas." Dijo para luego tomar aire. "Así que finalmente aceptó. Tu trato aquí es mucho más importante que los demás judíos. Ya no tienes nada que temer." Aclaró finalmente.

La pelirroja no podía creer aquello. Pasaba de la miseria total a vivir casi como una persona normal.

"No puede ser." Susurró incrédula.

"Pues créelo. La única norma, es que cuando no tengas trabajo conmigo, vendrás aquí a hacer algunas labores de limpieza." Expuso la doctora.

Nanoha tan sólo pudo afirmar, aun mirando aquel baño. Tenía una ducha de agua caliente. Le parecía increíble. ¿Ese había sido el trato de la comandante?

¿Por ese motivo no fue con los otros trabajadores? Ahora comenzaba todo a tener mucho más sentido. Cuando al fondo de aquel mismo pasillo, a dos habitaciones de la que sería la de ella, salió la comandante. Ésta abrochaba su chaqueta y colocaba su corbata, para luego ser escondida por el cuello alto. Se acercó a las dos mujeres que se habían quedado abobadas al verla de nuevo con el uniforme negro con el que la conocieron.

"Les enseñaré su lugar de trabajo, síganme." Comentó la rubia.

Las dos muchachas hicieron lo que les pidió, y se sorprendían de que a cada momento era detenida por algún otro oficial o soldado que le traía algunos documentos que iba firmando. Parecía que aquello haría que trabajara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. O ese fue el pensamiento que tenía la castaña, cuando por fin, llegaron al hospital.

"Aquí es donde curarán a los heridos y enfermos. Espero que tenga todo lo que necesitan. Si desean algo más, tan sólo díganmelo." Comentó la rubia paseando un poco por la sala.

No era muy distinto de su anterior consultorio. La única novedad es que había varias camas para pacientes y una sala al fondo para cirugía si se diera el caso. La doctora estaba asombrada de la calidad del lugar. Un sitio tan pequeño, en comparación con su antiguo hospital, estaba mucho mejor acondicionado. Además todo el fondo de la sala, tenía muchos estantes repletos de medicamentos y todo tipo de utensilios como vendas, gasas y antibióticos.

Sin duda aquella comandante, se tomaba en serio todo su trabajo. Traer todo eso allí, no tendría que ser fácil, dada la situación en la que vivían. Al igual que la doctora, Nanoha estaba mucho más sorprendida que ella. Aún pensaba en la ducha que vio y la posibilidad de al menos poder tomar un baño.

Ambas mujeres regresaron a la casa para cambiarse de ropa. Para sorpresa de Nanoha, al abrir el armario para colocar sus pocas pertenencias, encontró varios uniformes de enfermera en él. Se quedó algo extrañada. ¿Se suponía que ella iba a tener que ponerse eso?

Luego puso la maleta en su cama y la abrió. Comenzó a colocar sus cosas y pensó en probarse aquella ropa blanca para ver como se le veía. Así que con curiosidad descolgó una de aquellas prendas y se la puso. Se miró en un espejo grande pegado a una de las puertas del armario. Le quedaba como un guante, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Hayate también llevaba un uniforme parecido, la bata blanca y vieja que usaba en los guetos fue sustituida por una nueva.

Para su sorpresa, en la solapa de ésta, estaba el broche que Fate le había regalado la noche anterior. De nuevo aquella sensación de odio recorrió todo su ser, pero al final tuvo presente que la rubia había hecho por ella algo mejor que aquello. Aunque las había escondido, las fotografías de su familia se habían salvado.

Recordó cuando su padre había hecho aquello y lo agradeció eternamente. Al menos podía tener algo para jamás olvidar sus caras, así pasaran mil años. Porque las cuidaría con su propia vida. Deseaba que todo aquello realmente acabara y volver a sentir la libertad de andar por la calle, sin que la acosaran por ser judía.

A pesar de que rezaba cada día en los guetos, por poder volver a ser libre, eso aún no se cumplía y tenía la esperanza de no morir allí dentro.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, Nanoha comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, ahora en el campo de concentración. Lo que en un principio le parecía un lujo, comenzó a hacerla sentir culpable cuando vio a su hermana. Al día siguiente de haber llegado al lugar, Nanoha pudo estar un rato con ella. Parecía estar bien, le preguntó como la trataban y ésta simplemente le dijo que no había mucha diferencia a cómo vivían en los guetos. Se pudo hacer una idea cuando le comentó que lo más duro era el trabajo en las fábricas.

Había dos, una de munición y otra de pucheros. En ambas debían trabajar duramente. Su hermano estaba en la primera mencionada y ella en la segunda. También pudo localizar a Suzuka, que le respondió más o menos lo mismo. Aunque esta agregó que cuando cometías algún error eras severamente castigado.

Incluso ya habían fusilado a varios de sus compañeros. Ella no lo había visto personalmente, pero se lo imaginaba al ver como dos soldados se llevaban a uno y poco después sonaban disparos.

El silencio en todo aquello era el mejor aliado.

"Me alegro de que al menos tú, no estés en nuestra situación, Nanoha." Comentó su mejor amiga.

"Y, ¿has visto a la comandante en estos días?"

La rubia parecía en un principio bastante ocupada, pues se levantaba muy temprano y aparecía por la villa ya entrada la madrugada. La pelirroja pensó que se cruzaría mucho más con ella, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

"Viene casi todos los días, y sube a su oficina." Le dijo la muchacha de ojos azul oscuro, al señalar en una segunda planta, exclusivamente para los oficiales.

La pelirroja miró y alcanzó a ver la cabellera rubia de ésta.

"¡Tú! No deberías estar aquí. No eres de esta fábrica judía. Vete ahora mismo" exclamó un soldado cuando la vio.

Nanoha ni chistó, simplemente miró a su mejor amiga y salió por la puerta, sin percatarse de que la comandante se había asomado tras el ventanal que daba a la zona, y observó a la muchacha de pelo cobrizo.

Se dirigió al hospital, y entró. Hayate estaba con un soldado alemán que parecía estar algo enfermo. El muchacho hablaba con ella amablemente, hasta que Nanoha entró. Éste cambió la mirada al verla.

"Sigo sin entender por qué esta escoria, debe estar con usted, doctora." Comentó el joven soldado.

La castaña lo miró con reproche.

"Ella es una persona muy inteligente, y sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo. Quién sabe si en algún momento pudiera salvarte la vida." Dijo directamente y sin cortarse un pelo.

El muchacho guardó silencio analizando el comentario de la doctora. Podía ser cierto, aún así no podía evitar sentir repugnancia por los judíos.

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo, se puso a colocar algunas cosas de las estanterías. Debía ordenar todo más o menos de forma que la doctora encontrara las cosas lo más rápido posible. Cierta tristeza la invadió, extrañaba el ver a su hermano, y como los hombres estaban en otros barracones no podría hablarle. Hayate terminó de atender al soldado y éste se fue finalmente.

"Nanoha… ¿ocurre algo?" preguntó la castaña.

"No lo sé. Al parecer no podré ver a mi hermano. Ya que no me dejan pasar a las fábricas." Aclaró. "A mi hermana y Suzuka sí, porque están en el barracón de las mujeres." Explicó.

A Hayate aquello le rompió el alma. Y comenzó a pensar un modo.

"No te preocupes, ya inventaremos algo para que puedas verle." Comentó pasando la mano por la espalda de la pelirroja.

Ésta la miró con agradecimiento, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su amigo Chrono.

"¡Nanoha!" exclamó al verla.

"Chrono…" contestó la pelirroja.

El muchacho aún tenía las heridas bastante recientes e iba con la doctora para que le revisara. Ésta le dijo de sentarse en la camilla para ver qué tal estaban curando sus heridas.

"Parece que en pocos días has mejorado bastante. Aunque algunos cortes dejarán cicatriz." Habló la doctora, al retirar las gasas que tenía en las mejillas.

"Soy un chico fuerte, doctora, no se preocupe." Contestó el muchacho algo sonriente.

De nuevo la pelirroja al mirarle, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en la rubia, cuando le asestó aquella gran cantidad de golpes sin parar. Se preguntaba a qué se debía tanta ira. Y luego en el tren, ¿cómo era tan amable? ¿Sería por la presión de esos días? O tal vez simplemente, estaba buscando una excusa para justificarle. Sin embargo a más que pensara, no lograba comprenderlo.

A diferencia de los guetos, allí los días parecían irse mucho más rápidos. Y a pesar de que a Nanoha le prohibieron el paso a las fábricas, Hayate se las ingenió para que ella pudiera entrar. Con la excusa de repartir algunos medicamentos a los soldados de la zona, pudo acceder a éstas y así, finalmente dio con su hermano.

"¡Kyoya!" exclamó la pelirroja al verle.

"¡Nanoha!" respondió él.

El muchacho estaba algo más delgado que la última vez que le había visto. Estaba sudoroso y pálido. No parecía que tuviera muy buena pinta.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo la pelirroja al acercarse.

"Sabes que he estado peor. Así que no te preocupes, además eres casi una enfermera, si me ocurre algo podrás cuidarme." Sonrió el muchacho.

Realmente se sentía mucho mejor, al saber que su hermana pequeña ahora estaba en mejores manos que él. Eso le aliviaba tremendamente. En comparación, Nanoha incluso parecía haber tomado algo más de peso y se la veía realmente hermosa.

"Se nota que te bien Nanoha, me siento muy orgulloso de ti." Comentó el muchacho sin parar de revisar balas.

Después de un rato, la muchacha se despidió de él, prometiéndole volver pronto a visitarle. Y ya que estaba, intentó pasarse por donde estaba su hermana y Suzuka. Ellas también parecían muy cansadas, pero al verla sonrieron y hablaron durante un rato.

Estaban en una zona con muchas máquinas de prensa. Su mejor amiga ponía unas planchas redondeadas, y luego le daba a unos botones. Un enorme cilindro bajaba a toda presión y formaba lo que después se convertía en un caldero. Luego su hermana tomaba esa pieza y la pasaba a un carro que se llevaba a la zona de lacado. En ese momento se habían quedado solas ellas dos y un soldado en la entrada de la fábrica.

Debido al cansancio, Suzuka puso mal una de las planchas y la prensa lo deformó totalmente. La muchacha se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando aquello.

"Na… Nanoha, ¿qué voy a hacer?" preguntó asustada.

Al escuchar el gran estruendo de la máquina, el soldado en la puerta entró y vio lo que ocurría.

"Judía, ¿qué demonios has hecho?" dijo casi gritando.

El militar sin pensarlo más agarró a la muchacha por el pelo. Ésta comenzó a gritar que lo sentía. Y Nanoha no pudo evitar ver todo aquello. El soldado comenzó a pegarle allí mismo a la amiga de la pelirroja y ésta se había quedado pálida al ver todo eso. Suzuka ahora rogaba por su vida, cuando el nazi le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, seguido de varias patadas. Ésta cayó al suelo y el soldado siguió dándole sin parar. Nanoha se abalanzó sobre él. No podía soportar ver como aquel hombre, seguía ensañado con su amiga.

"¡Déjala…! ¡Suéltala por favor!" gritaba Nanoha.

El soldado la empujó y la tiró al suelo, pero la pelirroja se volvió a levantar, mientras él seguía pegando a su amiga sin parar. La muchacha ya estaba inconsciente y ni se movía.

"¡Aparta Judía!" exclamó el soldado.

La muchacha de ojos azules se volvió a tirar a la espalda del nazi pegándole como pudo y éste la volvió a tirar. Dejó a su amiga y ahora envuelto en cólera se giró para ella. Levantó su fusil para pegarle en la cabeza con la culata…

"¡Soldado!" gritó alguien al fondo.

El joven militar levantó la vista y luego se quedó totalmente firme. Una cabellera rubia apareció de la nada. La mejor amiga de Nanoha yacía en el suelo. La pelirroja a gatas y desesperada se acercó a ella. Le tomó el pulso y comenzó a darle palmadas en la cara.

"Su… Suzuka, despierta por favor…" susurró asustada.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus azules ojos.

"retírese soldado." Comentó la rubia.

Luego ordenó a dos trabajadores que la llevaran al hospital y se quedaron totalmente a solas. La pelirroja se puso en pie envuelta en rabia. Se encaró con la rubia que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensó.

"¡POR QUÉ!" gritó alterada.

La comandante simplemente se quedó callada. Miraba a la pelirroja totalmente histérica y fuera de sí.

"¡POR QUÉ!"

"¡POR QUÉ!"

"¡POR QUÉ!"

"¡POR QUÉ!" repetía sin parar. Con la voz desgarrada.

Lloraba y gritaba sin contenerse y comenzó a pegarle con los puños cerrado a una rubia que no comprendía a qué se debía ese comportamiento. A pesar de los fuertes golpes, esta no se movía del sitio mientras Nanoha seguía sin parar pegándole a la comandante. Hasta que ésta no pudo más verla de esa forma y la abrazó. Paró en seco los actos de la pelirroja que rompió a llorar. Escondió la cara en el cuello de la rubia que sentía como el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba aterrorizada.

La apretó fuertemente a ella, pues no sabía por qué, no podía resistir verla sufrir de ese modo tan cruel. Hizo lo que no se atrevió hacer en el tren, cuando le dio las fotografías de su familia. Sintió el perfume de su cabello y deseó que el tiempo se parara en ese momento. Estaría así para toda la eternidad, hasta poder aliviar todo ese dolor que la estaba condenando día a día.

"¿Por qué?" susurró ahora débilmente. "¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?" preguntó.

La rubia abrió los ojos totalmente al escuchar aquello. ¿Así que era eso? Era eso lo que a ella realmente le molestaba. Sólo tuvo que encajar las piezas del puzle para darse cuenta de que en realidad, Nanoha le estaba preguntando, no por su amiga, sino por ella. Por llegar tarde aquel día en el que el capitán le hizo todo aquello.

Hasta ese momento no sabía por qué tanta rabia en sus ojos. Por qué le había pegado aquella bofetada el día de su amigo. Ahora lo comprendía todo. La pelirroja sentía el calor y el aroma de la rubia, y era como un enorme alivio en su corazón, que tantas cosas había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Los brazos de la comandante la sostenían y sintió que querría que aquello jamás acabara. Pronto comenzó a calmarse, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se separaron bruscamente.

Nanoha se había sonrojado, y sentía aun el calor de la comandante en su cuerpo quien se había dado la vuelta y comenzó a caminar unos pasos.

"Debería ir a ver como se encuentra su amiga." Dijo para luego marcharse.

El corazón de la pelirroja, parecía que iba a salirse del pecho. Al notar que ya la presencia de Fate no estaba, se abrazó a sí misma intentando de nuevo sentir todo aquello. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentó, no era lo mismo.

Y ahora se daba cuenta, estaba total y locamente enamorada de Fate.

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora?

No lo sabía, lo único que deseaba era que aquella sensación volviera de nuevo a ella. Y que la rubia volviera y la abrazara de nuevo, porque en ese momento era como si todo se hubiera quedado en calma. El tiempo se paraba y sólo escuchaba su corazón latir. Era una sensación que ella jamás había sentido, era como estar en el mismo cielo y ahora… se había ido y era posible que jamás volviera a repetirse.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_**N/A: bueno el capítulo salió bastante largo, unas 30 páginas al final. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Este capítulo como tatos otros, está dedicado a la persona más importante en mi vida. Y a la que espero, pronto volveré a ver. **_

_**Así que pare ti preciosa, no hace falta que diga quién eres, pues imagino que ya lo sabes.**_

_**Recuerden pasar por mangateca –punto-es y tansolopalabras -punto- com. Así como recordarles también que pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de 'aprende a escribir.' **_

_**Este capítulo se me complicó bastante, ya que tuve que cambiarle muchas cosas y al final quedó de esta forma. Esperen muchas más cosas interesantes para los próximos, porque de verdad ya comienza a ponerse realmente interesante. **_

_**Un agradecimiento una vez más, por la confianza que depositan en mi al leerlo y cualquier duda, siempre puede comentarlo con un review. **_

_**Saludos y suerte.**_


End file.
